Different
by rcmgamer218
Summary: An Ahsoka/OC fic I've decided to remake Different, so reread Chapters 1-3 before you read Ch. 4, and be sure to tell me what you think of the remake
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Different 2nd Attempt

A/N: With some help from newfoundspartan, I've decided to remake Different with some major changes; you'll see what I mean through out the story.

Ch. 1: New Friends

(Ten years before the Battle of Geonosis, Master Yoda was training a group of Jedi Younglings, and in that group, there was a special Youngling, he was also a Mandalorian, and his name is Tal Ordo. Tal wasn't like most Jedi younglings; he was the only youngling that would eventually be taught the lightsaber style Vaapad, he would also eventually use two Mandalorian disruptor pistols. He would also have a different outlook on the Force; he would believe there was no such thing as the Dark Side or Light Side; it all depended on how you used your power, but that was years from now. Because he was a Mandalorian, many of the other Jedi younglings were afraid to be around him, except Ahsoka Tano, her and Tal's friendship began when Tal was five and Ahsoka was four. They first met in the youngling training room when Master Plo Koon decided to have Ahsoka, who he found a year ago on the planet Shili, moved to a different class since Ahsoka wasn't getting along with the other younglings. Master Plo walked into the room while Ahsoka hid behind him, nervous about meeting new people.)

Plo: Master Yoda, Ahsoka is here ready to be trained with other younglings.

Yoda: Hello Ahsoka, good to see you, it is.

Ahsoka: He… hello master.

Yoda: Younglings, this is Ahsoka Tano, become part of your class she has, befriend her, I hope you will. Ahsoka, next to Tal, you can sit.

Ahsoka: Who?

(Tal raised his hand and Ahsoka became even more nervous because she knew Tal was a Mandalorian, and she heard the older Younglings talk about him and how he would turn on the Jedi when he became a knight, and ever since then, no Youngling has ever attempted to become Tal's friend. Despite this, Ahsoka did what Yoda said and took a seat next to Tal, and when she did, Tal looked at her and smiled.)

Tal: Hello.

(Ahsoka didn't answer and Tal frowned and returned to paying attention to Master Yoda. When lunch came, the Younglings went to the cafeteria and got their food, and while most of the Younglings sat together, Tal sat by himself again and just poked at his food, again. After Ahsoka got her tray, she looked for a place to sit, still nervous about meeting new people. She looked around and saw that Tal was sitting by himself, and so she decided to sit next to him, feeling bad for hurting his feelings. So she took a seat and looked over at him and saw that he took his first bite, and he looked over at her and she gave him a small smile, which he returned. After a few minutes of eating silently, Ahsoka decided to apologize for hurting Tal's feelings earlier.)

Ahsoka: Uhh… Ta… Tal?

Tal: Huh?

Ahsoka: I'm… I'm sorry for hurting your feelings earlier.

Tal: It's okay. I'm used to it.

Ahsoka: Oh… okay.

(The two continued eating until they finished their food and Tal went back to his room and Ahsoka followed him to the door.)

Ahsoka: Uh… Tal, do you think we could be friends?

Tal: Yeah, I'd like that.

Ahsoka: Okay, good. I guess I'll see you next class.

Tal: Okay.

(Tal then walked into his room and locked the door before going to a drawer and pulled out a holo-recorder and pressed a button and the holo-gram of a man and woman in Mandalorian armor appeared.)

Woman: Hello Tal'ika, I hope you're on time for you lesson son. Today, your father is going to teach you how to make wrist gauntlets for your armor.

(The woman moved and the man began showing him how to make a wrist gauntlet that's stock weaponry was a binding rope, and a blade used to stop long falls.)

A/N: It's the two things Jango Fett used on his wrist gauntlet when he fought Obi-wan on Kamino

Man: Okay, that should do it. Now son, not even Mandalorian children your age are able to use wrist gauntlet weaponry, let alone make them, so be careful, and be sure you watch where you aim that. I know the Jedi and Mandalorian's have never gotten along, but they're your allies now, and I trust them with you more than I would with the Death Watch. Now that's it for today, continue with your Jedi lessons son, and always remember that even in death, Jedi or warrior, your mother and I will always love you.

(Tal put on a small smile and put the recorder up and went back to the classroom and saw Ahsoka already practicing with her Force abilities by levitating a small ball in the air, but it looked she was having trouble, so he walked over, got in a meditative stance and concentrated on helping Ahsoka with the ball. When she noticed that ball suddenly got easier to hold in the air, so she opened her eyes and saw Tal sitting in front of her in a meditative stance and she smiled and continued with her training when Master Yoda walked in.)

Yoda: Good it is, to see that you made a new friend Tal.

Tal: Thank you master Yoda.

(About an hour later, the last of the students arrived and they too got a ball and got in teams of two and began working together to keep the ball floating. After an hour of teaching the students, Jedi Master Mace Windu walked into the room.)

Mace: Master Yoda, Master Qui-gon Jinn and his padawan have returned to the temple, and Master Qui-gon wishes to tell us of a strange adversary he met on Tatooine.

Yoda: Very well. Younglings, our classes, ended early today they must, continue with them tomorrow we shall.

Younglings: Yes Master.

(The Younglings then put the training equipment up and left the room to do whatever. Tal and Ahsoka just decided to walk through the Temple when Ahsoka noticed the gauntlet on Tal's wrist.)

Ahsoka: Tal, what's that?

Tal: It's a Mandalorian wrist gauntlet; my dad taught me how to make it.

Ahsoka: You know your dad?

Tal: Not really, he died the same year I was brought here. He taught me how to make this through a recording.

Ahsoka: Oh, the only thing I can remember about my parents was that my dad was some sort of village leader or something.

Tal: Oh. So where do you want to go?

Ahsoka: The library!

Tal: Okay!

(The two took off towards the library, knowing that today was the best day of their lives, they both made life long friends, unaware that their friendship will turn into something more.)

Two years later

(Two years after Ahsoka and Tal became friends, they were finally old enough to start working with training sabers and learning how to use the Force to guide their movements. Ahsoka exited her room and saw that Tal wasn't waiting for her like he normally does, so she went to the cafeteria and saw that he wasn't in there either, or the library, or in the training room, so she decided to go to Tal's room and knock on the door.)

Ahsoka: Come on Tal! You're going to make us late!

(No answer. Ahsoka placed her head against the door and could hear a voice that wasn't Tal's, it sounded like an older woman's voice and it wasn't Basic. She knocked on the door and still no answer, but she did notice that Tal's door was unlocked, so she pressed the button to open it and she saw Tal sitting on his bed holding a holo-messenger and the holo-gram of a man and woman on it. Tal looked up and when he saw Ahsoka, he stopped the holo-message and smiled.)

Ahsoka: Good morning Tal.

Tal: Good morning.

Ahsoka: Is that your mother?

Tal: Yeah, it's a holo-message of her, teaching me about the Mandalorian culture.

Ahsoka: Oh, you know, you never did tell me why the Council allowed you to be trained as a Mandalorian

Tal: When I was brought to the temple, the Jedi that brought me here promised my mother that I be trained as a Mandalorian along with a Jedi, right before my mom was killed by the Death Watch.

Ahsoka: Death Watch?

Tal: A group of Mandalorian's that betrayed Mandalore, my people's leader.

Ahsoka: Oh.

Tal: Yeah.

Ahsoka: Well, we're going to be late for class if we don't eat now.

Tal: Alright, I finished my morning lesson anyway.

(Tal turned the holo-messenger off and put it in a drawer filled with dozens more. Tal then exited his room and he and Ahsoka went to the cafeteria to find that a new face was there, a seven year old, blond haired human boy, talking with a bunch of other human younglings, and wanting to make the new Youngling feel welcome, the two walked over to him, but his smiling face went away when he looked over at them.)

Tal: Hello, I'm Tal Ordo, and this is my friend Ahsoka Tano.

Boy: I didn't know the Jedi temple had servants, why don't you get me some breakfast girl.

Ahsoka: What?

Boy: What are you; stupid? Get my food!

Ahsoka: I am not a servant, I am a Jedi Youngling!

Boy: Oh, they allow aliens to be Jedi?

Tal: Stop talking about her like that, she has a name you know.

Boy: Yes, but I'm a superior species. My name is Gadon Thek, of the high class Thek family.

Tal: I don't care if you're the son of the Queen of Naboo, no one, especially a Jedi should make fun of someone just because they're different.

Gadon: My father had dozens of servants, most of them alien, and one thing I remember about her species and other tail-heads, is the funny face they make every time I would do this.

(Gadon stuck out his hand and flicked one of Ahsoka's lekku, and the pain of it, made her scream because of how sensitive the lekku were.)

Gadon: That face, see! I love that face!

Ahsoka: Don't do that! My lekku get hurt very easily, and part of my brain is in my lekku.

Gadon: So, it's not like you know how to use your brain.

Tal: I told you to stop making fun of her, and stop touching her lekku!

Gadon: Make me!

Ahsoka: Please don't fight Tal, let's just get our breakfast so we can get to our class.

(Ahsoka grabbed Tal's hand and he immediately calmed down and walked past Gadon, but he just balled his fist and tried to punch the back of Ahsoka's head, but something stopped him. Gadon turned around and saw Mace Windu holding his arm, using the Force to stop Gadon from hurting Ahsoka. Tal and Ahsoka turned around as well to see masters Yoda and Plo Koon, and Ahsoka ran to Plo to hug her old friend.)

Mace: What's going on here?

Tal: Gadon was making fun of Ahsoka and flicked one of her lekku!

Gadon: That's not true!

Yoda: Sense your lie, we do, young Gadon.

Gadon: But…

Mace: No buts! Gadon, if you're to become a Jedi, then you must first learn that all creatures are to be treated equally.

Gadon: But… Tal was about to hit me!

Plo: Is this true Tal?

Tal: Yes masters… I was getting frustrated with Gadon making fun of Ahsoka. She's my only friend, and I didn't like seeing her get hurt by some stranger. But I was holding back and trying to control my anger, like you have taught me, but, I just wanted to make Gadon shut up so badly.

Yoda: Understandable that is; wanting to defend a friend, natural emotion in all of us it is.

Plo: Indeed.

Gadon: But…

Tal: I have one question, Gadon, when were you brought to the temple?

Gadon: About an hour ago.

Tal: Even that should be enough time to spot a Nonhuman.

Gadon: Well, I've been in here most of the time, and these guys were the first ones in the cafeteria.

Mace: Come Gadon, I think you should learn that all creatures should be treated equally.

Gadon: But… yes Master Windu.

Yoda: Sad it is, appearing to be no end, to racism there is.

(Plo Koon nodded in agreement and the two masters left the cafeteria, while the other Younglings went to get their breakfast, and in the back of Tal's mind, he knew that this wouldn't be the last time he would have to deal with the racism of Gadon Thek, but he would just hope that Gadon would have changed the way he sees aliens, or that he would eventually be able to control his temper without the help of Ahsoka or the masters.)

End of Chapter

A/N: Now chapters 2 and 3 haven't been fixed yet, just give me time to do so and you will be able to continue reading about Tal and Ahsoka's childhood friend grow. And if you can't review, PM me and tell me if you like the changes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Training and Contests

6 Years before the Battle of Geonosis

Tal: Master Windu, may I speak with you?

Mace: What is it young Ordo?

Tal: Master Windu, can you teach me the Vaapad lightsaber form?

Mace: Young Ordo… that lightsaber form is very dangerous, it turns ones aggressions into a fighting style, and if not mastered properly, it can lead you to the Dark Side.

Tal: Then teach me how to properly master it, after all, you created it. So it should be easy for you to teach it.

Mace: Hmph… very well. Follow me, and I shall discuss it with Master Yoda.

(Tal nodded as a response and followed Mace to the Council Chambers where Master's Yoda, Ki Adi Mundi, and Luminara Unduli were waiting for them.)

Yoda: Summoned us you have, Master Windu?

Mace: Yes, young Tal Ordo here has requested that I teach him the lightsaber style Vaapad.

Luminara: That is too dangerous of a fighting style to teach a youngling, especially one who's been raised by warriors!

Yoda: Correct you are, about being raised by Mandalorian's, but raised by Jedi as well he has, and combines both teachings well he does.

Luminara: But I still don't think a youngling should be taught Vaapad!

Mace: Tal is a very gifted swordsman, he has passed every lightsaber exam at the top of his class, and he is also capable of controlling his anger, I believe that Tal is ready to be taught this lightsaber form.

Ki Adi Mundi: I agree.

Yoda: As to I.

Luminara: I shall agree on one condition; that you constantly watch over Tal to make sure that his aggression leads him to the Dark Side.

Mace: Very well.

Mundi: Then we are in agreement; Master Windu will train Tal the Vaapad lightsaber, but he is to watch over Tal until he is a knight.

(The four masters nodded and Mace and Tal bowed and left the room and went to a training room to be taught his a new lightsaber form.)

A year later

(After a year of being trained in Vaapad, Tal had become very adept to it, using it like he created it, impressing the Council Members; especially that he was still able to control his anger and aggression when using it. Once again, it was time for a lightsaber combat contest for younglings for ages nine and ten years old, and both Tal and Ahsoka signed up for it. It was a week away from the competition and Ahsoka and Tal decided to prepare them by dueling each other. Tal using Vaapad, and Ahsoka using Shien, they continued to strike at each other until Tal found an opening in Ahsoka's defense and stabbed her in the gut, knocking her down.)

Tal: I win, again.

Ahsoka: I let you win.

Tal: Uh huh.

(Tal helped Ahsoka up and their least favorite person walked into the training arena, and smirked when he saw the two.)

Gadon: Well, well, well, if it isn't the freak and Mandalorian.

Tal: Don't call Ahsoka a freak! She has a name!

Gadon: Whatever.

Tal: Haven't the Masters taught you that all species are equal?

Gadon: Well they aren't, humans are superior, and I'm going to prove it by winning the tournament.

Ahsoka: It's not a tournament for superiority Gadon; it's a test to see who is properly paying attention to their studies.

Gadon: Did anyone tell you to speak? No! So shut up!

Tal: Hey! Don't tell her to shut up!

Gadon: Make me!

Ahsoka: Tal, he's provoking you. Just walk away.

(Ahsoka started to walk away, and Tal soon followed her, ignoring other remarks Gadon made and they made their way to the library and began reading random holo-books on lightsabers.)

Tal: Thanks for helping me back there Ahsoka. I don't know why I let the _di'kut_ get to me.

Ahsoka: He's just a jerk Tal, he'll probably never change.

Tal: Probably not. So, what lightsaber form are you going to use.

Ahsoka: Shien and Ataru. You?

Tal: Vaapad.

Ahsoka: How is your Vaapad training going along anyway?

Tal: Good, Master Windu says I'm mastering pretty fast for a Youngling.

Ahsoka: Well it looks like I might have a challenge.

Tal: I won't.

Ahsoka: Very funny.

(Tal just chuckled and continued to read his holo-book, and when the day of the tournament came, Ahsoka was nervous, but Tal just remained calm. In the room were several Younglings around the ages of Tal and Ahsoka, including Gadon, who was just staring at the two, hoping that he'll eventually be able to take both of them on. Master Yoda finally walked into the room and stepped into the middle of the arena and called the first two Younglings, it was Ahsoka and a Gungan. Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and put it in the Shien grip, and the Gungan used the Niman grip. Yoda tapped his cane on the ground and the two charged at each other, locking sabers. The Gungan jumped away and made Ahsoka tumble forward a couple of steps, but she quickly regained her footing and slashed at the Gungan, who blocked the lightsaber, and made a swipe towards her legs, but she jumped and kick at his head, and it made contact, knocking the Youngling on his back and Ahsoka stabbed him with her training saber, ending the duel. After which, she helped him up and shook his hand. Ahsoka then took a seat next to Tal and he quietly congratulated her, and the next duel commenced. A couple of hours later, Tal was finally called to duel, and it was against an fellow human who used a double-bladed lightsaber. After Yoda tapped his cane and the two charged at each other, and getting the advantage wouldn't be easy, but it wouldn't be impossible either. Tal had quite a few close calls, and decided to go ahead and end the duel by using the binding rope in his wrist gauntlet to wrap the Younglings wrist and pull the lightsaber out of his hands and make a slash towards his chest, and it made contact, ending the duel. Tal then returned to his seat and Ahsoka congratulated him, and the next two duelists were called, it was Ahsoka once again, and Gadon, who smirked at seeing that he was going to fight Ahsoka. He walked to the arena and Ahsoka did the same, and they activated their lightsabers, and Gadon was using Jar'kai. Once Yoda tapped his cane, Gadon charged at Ahsoka immediately, catching her off guard and got in an uncomfortable stance while blocking both of Gadon's lightsabers, and eventually, she was knocked on her back and Gadon tried to hit her with the lightsabers, but she rolled out of the way and switched to the Ataru stance and began getting on the offensive, and she was about to end the duel, but he grabbed one of her lekku, and she couldn't move, and Gadon did the last thing anyone, even Ahsoka didn't expect, he hit Ahsoka's lekku with the blades of his training sabers, knocking her unconscious. Yoda and Windu then took Gadon's lightsabers and took him away to council him, and Shaak Ti carried her to the infirmary with Tal right behind them, concerned about his friend. After sitting next to her for two hours, Ahsoka finally woke up and smiled when she saw Tal.)

Ahsoka: Hey.

Tal: You okay?

Ahsoka: No.

Shaak Ti: You're going to be in pain for awhile, your lekku took a pretty serious blow, but not severe damage, you'll be fine.

Ahsoka: Thank you master Ti.

(Shaak Ti just nodded and left and Ahsoka hugged Tal, which he returned, and they just sat and talked until the Jedi healers said she could leave, and they later found out that Gadon would be trained in private to show him that all species are equal. But it's ironic, it's the fact that Gadon did knock her unconscious that helped Tal realize that he had a crush on Ahsoka, but he knew he couldn't tell Ahsoka because of the code, but little did he know that Ahsoka also had a crush on him, but she didn't tell him because of the same reason. And for the next six years, neither of them would tell each other how they feel, even as their feelings grow, but they'd soon learn that would be the biggest mistake of their lives.)

Six years later

(Tal had been called to the Council chambers, for an unknown reason, but he had a pretty good idea, when he walked in, he saw Masters Yoda, Windu, Kenobi, and Koon waiting for him.)

Yoda: Young Ordo, know why you're here, do you?

Tal: No masters.

Mace: Well then, Tal, you are here to become a Padawan Learner.

Tal: What?!

Mace: Indeed, you are a Padawan Learner, and I am to be your Master, to help you control your aggression when using Vaapad.

Tal: I look forward to learning from you Master.

Mace: Indeed, and we're going to be leaving on an assignment soon, so pack your things and be ready in fifteen minutes.

Tal: Yes master.

(Tal bowed and left the room, unaware that once he left, Obi-wan shared his concerns on Tal becoming a Padawan at such a young age.)

Obi-wan: Do you think Tal is ready to become a Padawan?

Yoda: Hmm… hard to see, always in motion, the future is.

Mace: I'll make sure that he doesn't do anything foolish.

(Mace then left the room and waited for Tal to get ready to leave, and as Tal was getting ready, he decided to go over to Ahsoka's room real quick to tell her that he was now a Padawan, but she wasn't in the room; so he got a spare holo-recorder and left a message telling her the news. He then went back to his room to finish packing and when Ahsoka went back to her room, she found the holo-messenger, so she picked it up and played it.)

Tal: Hey Ahsoka, guess what; I'm now a Padawan Learner. And although that would be good news, it means we won't be able to spend as much time together, but I just wanted you to know that you're my best friend and that you'll always be important to me. I'll see you once I get back at the temple.

(The hologram of Tal disappeared, and Ahsoka sat on her bed, heart broken that she never told Tal how she felt.)

Ahsoka: But Tal, I never got a chance to tell you that… I love you.

(Ahsoka actually started crying, worrying that Tal might live long enough for her to tell him her feelings, but she just as fast stopped.)

Ahsoka: Now Ahsoka, you know better than that. Tal is one of the best fighters in the Temple, and he's a Mandalorian, a supercommando, one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy. Tal will come back, and then you can tell him how you feel.

(Ahsoka then smiled at that and she left her room to continue her training so she could eventually join Tal on missions, hoping that when she tells Tal, he will return his feelings, and she didn't even care if it was against the code to form attachments, she loved Tal and that's all that mattered.)

End of Chapter

A.N: I've posted another story, it's my first Crossover; it's called All's Faris in Love and War. If you want to read it, please do and don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3:

(On the planet Coruscant, several members on the Jedi Order, including Master's Yoda, Ki Adi Mundi, Luminara Unduli, and Mace Windu, and his apprentice Tal Ordo, stood in Chancellor Palpatine's office discussing the vote on creating a Grand Army of the Republic, something that none of the Jedi wanted, worried that the galaxy might think it as a symbol of fear and that negotiations are obsolete, and to make things worse, that morning, senator Padme Amidala barely escaped an assassination attempt. Of course, Tal could care less; in fact, he was standing by the door, hating politics more than the average Jedi, right now, for some reason, his mind was focusing on Ahsoka; he was thinking about how beautiful she was, how she could always make him smile on his worst day, her always positive attitude, and being one of the only people that can make him laugh. But as he was thinking, he remembered a vision he had of her. It took place about three years into the future. He was standing next to Ahsoka, who was on a medical bed and holding a bundle of blankets and inside that bundle was a newborn Togrutan girl and Ahsoka was tearing up, from both pain and joy. It being obvious that this was day that his daughter was born, Tal smiled as well, and he it was then that he realized something…)

Tal: _I'm in love with Ahsoka Tano. Heh, I realize that we're best friends, but I never expected me to fall in love with her, of course, what's not to love; she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she has great personality, a great fighter, and she's able to make me laugh, only my mom can do that. _

(Tal looked around and saw that Mace and the other Jedi were leaving, and once again pretended that he was paying attention to politics. When they arrived at the temple, Tal went straight to his room and meditated on the vision with Ahsoka, but this time, he had a nightmare; it took place about ten years after the first vision, and he saw his daughter sitting on hutt, wearing clothes that infuriated him, the outfit consisted of thick fishnet short shorts, her midriff was bare to the bust, a one shoulder fishnet cutoff shirt, five inch heels, a spike collar, a belly button piercing, and the girl was turned around so the hutt could kiss the girl, and Tal could tell that the hutt was sticking his huge tongue down the girls throat, and on the girls exposed back was a corset piercing with several strings in each ring, and the strings were tied together into a rope, and the hutt was holding the rope as a leash. And out all the things his daughter had on her that made Tal mad, it was the tattoo on all three of her lekku that said "property of Motta" on them. Tal knew how sensitive the lekku were to Togruta's and knowing the pain she was forced to go through, and the fact that tattoos are only removed by burning them off. After getting past what was on his daughter, he noticed that one of hutts hand was groping the girl, and the other was rubbing her montrals, and both acts infuriated Tal, and he wanted to strangle the hutt, and he would of if he could move. He just screamed in rage, but even that was silent, as he continued to scream, Ahsoka woke him up.)

Ahsoka: Tal wake up! You're having a nightmare!

Tal: What?! Oh, Ahsoka! You scared me!

Ahsoka: Well aren't you sweet.

Tal: Sorry. So what do you need?

Ahsoka: Well Tal, there's something I need to tell you something…and it's important.

Tal: I need to tell you something too.

Ahsoka: Go ahead.

Tal: No, you first.

Ahsoka: Okay, Tal… I think it's important that you that I…

Youngling: Come on Ahsoka! You're going to be late for class!

Ahsoka: Hold on a minute Leium.

Tal: You better go.

Ahsoka: But…

Tal: No buts; I'm a padawan, and you're still a youngling. We can talk later.

(As Ahsoka walked out the door, Tal did the last thing both he and Ahsoka did, he kissed her on the cheek, and they both blushed from embarrassment. But Tal just shut the door and Ahsoka smiled from what just happened, and Tal continuously slapped his forehead and called himself a di'kut and saying that he didn't even know if Ahsoka loved him, and that he took a great step back in starting a relationship with her. Of course he also told himself that he wasn't going to give up and that he also didn't care what the Code said, he was in love, and that's all that mattered. Unfortunately, he won't get the chance to tell her for awhile, because he hasn't been able to talk to her for a week, and he has just been told that all available Jedi Masters, Knights, and Padawan's need to make their way to the temple hanger to get on board transport to go to Geonosis to rescue two Jedi and Senator Amidala. He wanted to tell Ahsoka his feelings, but he knew orders are orders, so he got on board the transport to make his way to Geonosis while his master and Luminara Unduli went ahead to clear the way. Once the transports reached the arena, the Jedi got out of the transports and Tal followed his master to where the Separatist leader Count Dooku, was standing to watch the execution of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Senator Padme Amidala. As he and Mace got closer, he could the creatures roar and even one groan in pain. Once Mace and Tal were standing right behind the Separatists, Mace activated his lightsaber and put the blade in front of a Mandalorian Tal recognized as Jango Fett, the last surviving True Mandalorian. Dooku then turned around, and looked at Mace, then Tal, and back at Mace, and Tal realized that he had not seen Dooku ever since he brought him to the Temple, and was actually disappointed that his once old friend turned traitor left the Jedi Order. But all that mattered was saving Anakin and Obi-wan, but he just paid attention to the conversation Mace and Dooku were having.)

Dooku: Master Windu, and young Tal Ordo, I must say, you have grown since I have brought you to the Jedi Temple all those years ago. I must say I am surprised to see you here.

Mace: This party's over.

Dooku: Brave, but foolish, my old friends. You're impossibly outnumbered.

Mace: Hmph, I don't think so.

(But Tal and Mace heard metallic walking and saw two walking droids with blasters on their wrists, and they started shooting at them, and Jango tried to spray them with his flame thrower, and the two jumped off the balcony and the other Jedi were on the battle ground in the arena, and a large army of battle droids charged into the room, and the battle began. And every Jedi in the arena charged as well, cutting down droids and blocking laser fire, Jedi and droids were falling, and after awhile, Jango Fett flew down and started fighting Mace and Tal, and tried to burn them with the flame thrower, and all though Mace was able to roll out of the way, Tal wasn't as fast and held his hand out to used the Force to block the flames, but it wasn't powerful enough to completely block the flames, it did weaken the flames, but his hand, chest, and face did get burned. And when Tal was frozen in pain, Jango charged and punched Tal in the side several times, and it was strong enough to break two of Tal's ribs, and Jango was about to shoot Tal, but Tal activated his lightsaber and cut off Jango's hands, and Mace came up from behind Jango and beheaded him with his lightsaber. And when Mace saw how bad a state his padawan, he was actually surprised to see Tal in such bad shape.)

Mace: Tal!

Tal: I'm fine Master, just a couple of scratches.

Mace: I don't think so!

Tal: Well, there's still droids shooting at us, so I'm going to fight until either I'm dead, or all these droids are destroyed.

(Tal activated his lightsaber and charged at the droids, slicing them down. Of course, his wounds weakened his reflexes and was shot in the leg, causing him to limp with the other Jedi, whose numbers were quickly falling. And right before the droids could finish the Jedi off, Dooku ordered them to hold fire.)

Dooku: Master Windu! You have fought gallantly! Worthy of recognition in the Jedi Achieves! But now, it's over my old friend; surrender, and your lives will be spared.

Mace: We are not hostages to be bartered with Dooku!

Dooku: Then, I'm sorry, my friend.

(The droids aimed their blasters at the Jedi, and they got ready for the worst, but Padme looked up and told everyone to do the same. They did, and saw several gunships lower towards them and fired their weapons the droids, and the droids began firing on the gunships. And as soon as all the surviving Jedi got on the gunships, the gunships took off and Tal was put on a stretcher and medics began working on Tal, and the main medic finished his diagnostics on Tal.)

Medic: I'm sorry sir, but you're to injured to continue fighting.

Tal: I'm fine! It's just a couple of bruises and burns.

Medic: Sir, two of your ribs are broken, and it looks like one of them shattered, meaning that you could have organ damage.

Tal: But I'm your commanding officer, and I am ordering you to belay that diagnostic!

Medic: Sorry sir, but when it comes to medical situations, I outrank ever you sir.

Mace: And Tal, I am your master, so I am ordering you to do what the medic tells you! And I am also ordering you to get on board the nearest available cruiser and I'll see back on Coruscant!

Tal: But…

(Tal was interrupted by the medic putting an antiseptic mask on Tal, making him go to sleep. The next day, Tal woke up in the Halls of Healing in the Jedi temple and saw several Jedi healers and Mace looking over him.)

Tal: Master? What's going on?

Mace: You're in the halls of healing; Barriss and the other Jedi healers just pulled out over fifteen bone fragments out of your lungs.

Tal: Over fifteen? Wow!

Mace: How do you feel?

Tal: Well how would you feel if you had half of one of your ribs pulled out of one of your major organs?

Mace: Well, at least your personality is still intact.

Tal: So how long am I going to have to stay in here?

Barriss: At least a week.

Tal: Great.

Mace: Well, we're going to leave you so you can rest.

Tal: Okay, see you in a week master.

(Tal then went to sleep, and meanwhile in Ahsoka's room, she was freaking out by the fact that Tal almost died before Ahsoka had the chance to tell Tal her feelings, so she decided to sneak into the Halls of Healing and tell Tal her feelings, presuming he's awake at the moment. And later that night, that's exactly what Ahsoka did; she sneaked past any Jedi still awake and found the room Tal was resting in, but was asleep. She walked over to Tal and started running her fingers through Tal's block shaped hair, accidentally waking him up.)

Tal: Ahsoka? What are you doing here?

Ahsoka: Well, Master Windu wouldn't let me see you when you got here, so I decided to sneak in and check up on you.

Tal: Well, I'm glad you're here, because there's something I need to tell you.

Ahsoka: What is it?

Tal: Ahsoka, I…

Ahsoka: I love you!

(Ahsoka immediately blushed at what she just did, and Tal was red too, and Ahsoka was expecting him to yell or something, but Tal just put his hand on Ahsoka's cheek and pulled her into a kiss, making sure no one saw them. Ahsoka immediately turned the darkest red she had ever turned, but she got over it and kissed him back. After a couple of minutes, the two separated and they just smiled and looked at each, not know what to say, but Ahsoka broke the silence.)

Ahsoka: Wow! So, what were you going to say?

Tal: I love you.

Ahsoka: Wow!

Tal: Yeah.

Ahsoka: So what now?

Tal: I guess we're a couple now.

Ahsoka: I know that, but how are we going to enjoy it?

Tal: We'll just have to take advantage of what ever alone time we have.

Ahsoka: Well, we're alone now.

Tal: Yeah, I've noticed.

(Ahsoka smiled and kissed Tal again, and this time, it lasted longer than the first, and the two enjoyed every minute of it. And the two knew that being in a relationship wouldn't be easy, but they didn't care right now. They loved each other and they knew it, and would deal what ever problems they'll face together.)

End of Chapter

A/N: If you like stories about Mandalorian's and/or Clones, then read N-23-13's unforseen and DARMAN, they are both good stories and don't forget to review


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Battles, Dates, and Visions

A/N: You might want to reread chapters 1-3 before you read this one, otherwise you won't understand what's going on.

(In the middle of a field on the planet of Dantooine, a battle has been wagging between clones and droids, laser fire was everywhere, and destroying anything in their deadly path, and at first it seemed like the clones were about to wiped out, but two figures jumped high in the air and landed in the middle of the droid armies, each holding lightsabers, one purple and one yellow, and the two ran through the droids slicing them down and using the Force to blow them away, the Jedi were Master Mace Windu and his padawan Tal Ordo, both using the Vaapad fighting style, a form that requires for a Jedi to take his or her aggressions and turn them into a fighting style. Tal Ordo was a strange Jedi, and not just because he was also a Mandalorian, but the lightsaber wasn't his only weapon, with him he had two blaster pistols capable of alternating between disruptor fire to laser fire. He also carried two detpacks similar to what the Republic Commandos use, and back at the Jedi Temple, Tal has been secretly working on his own combat assistance droid, and it was a IG-100 Battle Droid, also know as a MagnaGuard, whose original purpose was to protect General Grievous, the Droid General of the CIS. Tal received the schematics from Delta Commando Fixer, who sliced the CIS mainframe and found the pans for every droid in the CIS army. The only people who knew of Tal's droid was his master, Master Yoda, and his secret girlfriend Ahsoka Tano. During the battle, Tal and Mace stood back to back deflecting laser fire while Tal got out one of his pistols and began blasting the droids. The two Jedi then jumped up in the air again and when they landed, they again destroyed droids until a giant shadow cast over both armies, and they all looked up to see a weapon known as a seismic hammer.)

Tal: One thing's for sure, we're all going to be a lot thinner.

(The weapon stopped right above both armies, and suddenly, the giant hammer quickly fell, crushing both clones and droids, and the accruing shock wave made a giant crater made the surviving soldiers be buried in and dirt, except for Tal and Mace who slid down the inclined wall of dirt until they jumped out of the hole and landed in the middle of the droid forces and they continued their attack. Meanwhile, Ahsoka was walking around the temple when she walked by the war room and heard Masters Yoda and Ki Adi Mundi talking about their current position in the war.)

Mundi: We have lost all contact with Master Windu's forces on Dantooine, and witnesses to the battle have claimed to see a giant weapon whose description matches that of the Separatists Seismic Hammer. And they are to far away to sense if they're alive, and I'm afraid we can only fear the worst.

(Ahsoka immediately began to cry and ran to her room and cried on her pillow at hearing that Tal might be dead, and she tried to sense if Tal was alive, but she wasn't strong enough, and that made her cry even harder. Ahsoka cried for over an hour, making sure no one sensed her depression or heard her crying.)

Ahsoka: Tal can't be dead! He just can't! He's stronger then that!

(Ahsoka continued to cry, and meanwhile Tal and Mace were forced to destroy the droids with their bare hands, since the second attack from the seismic hammer made them lose their weapons. Tal continuously punched the armor of Super Battle Droids, and on one of them, he jumped on top of one of the droids, punched his hand through the armor and took the wires in his hands and took control of the droid, using it's wrist blasters to blast the droids. After a few minutes, Tal jumped off the droid and began joining his master in destroying more droids, and while doing a Force Push, something happened. Lightning came out of Tal's hand and it fried the circuits of every droid caught in the arc. Windu of course noticed it, but this wasn't the time to talk to him about it, because the seismic hammer caused another quake, and while being sent flying, Windu saw his and Tal's lightsabers and Tal's pistols, and used the Force to grab them, and threw Tal his weapons and they immediately began destroying droids the easy way, and they used the Force to jump onto the weapon and cut their way through the armor with their lightsabers and were greeted by hundreds of Battle Droids, and they cut their way through the droid until they reached the bridge, they destroyed the droids, and soon after, Mace began slashing the controls while Tal got out two of his detpacks and set the explosives, and right after Tal pressed the remote, he and Mace jumped out the window as the seismic hammer fell to the ground. Back at the temple, Ahsoka's eyes were bloodshot from crying for over an hour, and she walked back to the war room and saw that Plo was still in there.)

Ahsoka: Master Plo?

Plo: What's wrong little 'Soka?

Ahsoka: I heard that Tal and Master Windu were likely killed on Dantooine. Is it true?

Plo: On the contrary, we have just received word from Master Windu that he and Tal have successfully destroyed the droid forces on Dantooine and are on their way back.

Ahsoka: Good.

Plo: Tal is one of your oldest friends correct?

Ahsoka: Yes, he was the first friend I made here at the temple.

Plo: Indeed.

(Ahsoka just smiled and walked away, but on the inside, she was jumping for joy and waited for Tal to come back. And later that night, Tal walked into his room and was actually surprised by Ahsoka tackling him onto the bed and planting a big kiss on his lips, which he returned when he saw who it was. And after a few minutes, Ahsoka and Tal broke the kiss and Ahsoka just lay on top of him with her head on his chest, and Tal could actually see tears on her cheeks.)

Tal: What's wrong _Ahs'ika_?

Ahsoka: I heard that you were most likely dead on Dantooine!

Tal: I'm alright.

Ahsoka: Tal, I love you, and you have no idea how much I cried when I heard what the masters said. I died on the inside.

Tal: _Ahs'ika_, I'm not just a Jedi, I'm a Mandalorian Warrior, and you know how hard it is to kill a Mandalorian Warrior.

Ahsoka: You know just as well as I do that Mandalorian's Warriors are not invincible.

Tal: Well, let's get off subject, you know, we've been a couple for a couple of months now, but we've never gone out on an actual date.

Ahsoka: Tal, you know we can't leave the Temple!

Tal: Who said we had to tell anyone? Just meet me at this restaurant in an hour, I'll meet you soon, I have to explain about what I did on Dantooine.

Ahsoka: What did you do?

Tal: Oh… just accidentally hit some droids with Force Lightning.

Ahsoka: What?!

Tal: Bye, love you.

(Tal ran out the door, leaving Ahsoka confused, but she just pushed it away and looked at the note he gave her and it was a map to a restaurant that served Mandalorian foods, and it was called _Mando'ade Tracinya_ which according to Ahsoka's moderate expertise in Mando'a translation meant "Mandalorian Flame". So she got her cloak to cover her identity, and secretly left the temple, and after Tal finished with the Council, he went to the restaurant and found that Ahsoka was sitting at a table drinking water and waiting for him, so he walked over and took a seat.)

Ahsoka: So what did the Council say?

Tal: Well, first they asked where I learned Force Lightning, and I said nowhere, I just tried to use a Force Push, but instead, lightning came out. I heard Master Fisto mention that it's not unknown for a Jedi to accidentally learn a Force technique, and Master Yoda said that I must be careful with this newfound power I have, otherwise it'll leave me to the "Dark Side".

Ahsoka: What? You don't believe him?

Tal: I don't believe there is a Light Side or a Dark Side; it all depends on how you use your power.

Ahsoka: But…

Waiter: Welcome to the _Mando'ade Tracinya_, what would you like to drink?

Tal: Uhh, we'd like a cup of _Shig_.

Waiter: Very well, and are you ready to order you main course, or do you need a few more minutes.

Tal: Give us a few minutes.

Waiter: Very well.

Ahsoka: These waiters aren't actual Mandalorian's are they?

Tal: What gave it away?

Ahsoka: The politeness.

(Tal just shot Ahsoka a look and she smiled in return and continued to look at her menu, and asking Tal about various dishes, and after a few minutes, the waiter came back.)

Waiter: Are we ready to order?

Ahsoka: Yes, I'd like the _Gi Dumpling Soup. _

Tal: And I'd like the _Red Gourd Soup. _

Waiter: Very well, you're meal will be here in a few minutes.

(A few minutes later, Tal and Ahsoka's food arrived and they began eating, and to Tal's surprise, Ahsoka handled the food quite well, considering that the soup held all four qualities of Mandalorian Cuisine. After dinner, they each had a slice of Uj cake, which was to Ahsoka's surprise sweet, and after they finished dessert, they snuck back into the Temple and told each other good night before going to their own room, and later that night, Tal had a vision, it took place eight years into the future, he saw himself, Ahsoka, their daughter from his vision from before, a blue Twi'lek, and two twin boys, one a Togruta and another a human, and beside from being different species, they looked exactly alike. They were all on the planet of Mandalore, Tal's home planet, and Tal smiled at what was obviously his future family, and he knew the Twi'lek was adopted due to the tattoos on her lekku that were the same as his daughters. He continued to watch his family until they disappeared and was replaced by the light of Coruscant's sun waking him. He then got dressed and went to the cafeteria and heard some of the padawan's talking about Gadon Thek's disappearance, and the only thing Tal had to say to that, he said to himself.)

Tal: Good riddance.

(After Tal finished his breakfast, he decided to work on K1L-R, who was about half way done, most of his wiring and parts were put together, all that was left was to put his armor on and he'd be ready, and after a few hours of working, all of K1L-R's armor was put on and Tal added one last feature; an assassination protocol program, something only Tal knew about and made sure K1L-R also known as Killer didn't speak of it for everyone to hear. Tal then pressed in the code to activate K1 and his red eyes glowed to life.)

K1: Greetings, I am K1L-R, may I eliminate something for you master?

Tal: Negative Killer, I'm just getting ready to start a performance diagnostics.

K1: But master, I can tell you that I am performing at one-hundred percent performance.

Tal: I'm sure you are, but better be safe than sorry. Let's start with your personal cloaking field.

(K1 nodded and a few seconds later, he disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later, and after an hour of performing the other tests, Tal had K1 go to Mace Windu's flagship and wait for their next assignment. Tal looked out his window and saw that it was surprisingly night fall, and Tal went to sleep, waiting for him and his master to be sent on another assignment.)

End of Chapter

A/N: I hope you like my redo version of Different, and if you have any ideas on what the next chapter can be about, please tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5:

A/N: This takes a few months after The Clone Wars movie so Ahsoka is already Anakin's padawan.

(A few months after the beginning of the Clone Wars, news of a terrorist attack on the planet Shili, and when the Jedi heard of this, they got four available Jedi Knights and Masters, and they were Masters Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, and Etain Tur-Mukan…

A/N: I'm sure when exactly Etain and Darman got married, but I'm making my best guess

…along with Anakin and Mace are their padawan's, Tal Ordo and Ahsoka Tano and Tal's combat droid, K1L-R. On the Resolute's bridge, Anakin and the others, including two commando squadrons, Omega and Delta squad, they were going their attack plan.)

Anakin: We'll have to exit hyperspace a parsec away from the planet, and fly the Twilight the rest of way there.

Tal: I don't get it; why would a bunch of terrorists want to attack Shili?

Obi-wan: I think they're using this as message to Dooku that they'd be worthy allies to the Separatists.

Tal: So our plan is to basically sneak to Shili, find the terrorist base, and blow it up?

Ahsoka: Basically.

Mace: But we'll have to make sure we check the base for any civilian prisoners.

Etain: Do we have any idea on what type of prisoners they have?

Obi-wan: They kidnap young and teenager boys to force them to become part of their militia, they kill the kill the elderly, and they differ between capturing young women, and killing them.

Anakin: Ahsoka, are you going to be alright?

Ahsoka: Of course Skyguy. I'll be….just fine… Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to rest.

(Ahsoka walked out of the bridge and went to her room, with Tal right behind her. When he walked in, Ahsoka's back was to him and she was lying on her side.)

Tal: You okay cyar'ika?

Ahsoka: Yeah Tal my people are just being slaughtered and captured by terrorists just so they can join Dooku.

Tal: Ahsoka, as soon as we get to Shili, they terrorists will be so scared, they'll get their shabs off that planet within days.

Ahsoka: I know, but it's the fact that, here I am, spending most of my life in safety…

Tal: Safety?! Ahsoka, you've been out on the frontline for months, fighting against droids, starships, super weapons, and you have a Mandalorian as a boyfriend! I don't think that's a safe life.

Ahsoka: You know what I mean; at least I'm given a chance to fight back, my people on Shili were overthrown within a week.

Tal: Ahs'ika, that's exactly why we're going to Shili; to save your people and give them the freedom they deserve.

Ahsoka: Tal, promise me one thing; if I see something that makes me so angry, that I want to show the terrorists no mercy, keep me from doing something I'll regret.

Tal: Of course.

Ahsoka: Thank you. Now you know what I want you to do now?

Tal: No.

(Ahsoka then wrapped her arms around Tal and pulled him on top of her, and he got the message. He used the Force to lock the door and began kissing Ahsoka on the lips, and she did the same. After a few minutes, Tal moved do to Ahsoka's neck and began kissing up and down her neck until Anakin knocked on the door.)

Anakin: Ahsoka, we're ready to go.

Ahsoka: I'll be there in a minute master.

Tal: I guess we need to go.

Ahsoka: One more minute?

Tal: Later Ahsoka.

(Ahsoka just pouted and Tal got off of her and they walked to the hanger, got on the Twilight, and entered the rest of the coordinates for Shili. Thirty minutes later, the Twilight exited hyperspace and they Jedi and commandos were now looking at the jungle planet that was Shili.)

Ahsoka: Home…

Anakin: You sure you're alright Ahsoka?

Ahsoka: Yes master, I'm fine.

Scorch: So, any specifics on what we should look for?

Obi-wan: Our Intel has reported that the terrorists are armed with Republic standard military rifles and heavy weapons.

Niner: Do they have any specifics on their weaponry? Are they deece's, E-5s, and so on?

Obi-wan: They didn't say.

Tal: Figures, if Intel was to get off their lazy shebs, we might of actually won this war by now. Isn't that right _ner vode_?

Darman: No truer words have ever been spoken.

Tal: Well, if you need me, I'll be doing some tests on my weapons and doing inventory on our supplies.

Mace: Very well, we should be planet side in fifteen minutes, afterwards, we're going to set up a campsite outside the first village attacked by the terrorists, be there before sundown.

Tal: Yes master.

(Tal walked to the back of the Twilight and began testing his new Vibro-blade gauntlets. They're similar to what the Republic Commandos use, except that they are beneath his wrists, instead of on top of his hand, and instead of just going back in the gauntlet, it can lock out and became a sword like weapon on his arm…

A/N: I'm trying to explain it as a weapon used in Assassins Creed, which I never played, so don't flame me if it isn't accurately described.

…After Tal finished testing his weapons and made sure his pistols had the right firing solution, he went over the inventory in the Twilight, which took a good hour, and Tal decided to do a final systems check on the Twilight, so he entered the bridge and saw the last thing he was expecting; Clone Commando Darman in a deep kiss with Jedi Knight Etain Tur-Mukan.)

Tal: Darman?! Master Tur-Mukan?!

Etain: Tal?!

Darman: Well, this is awkward.

Tal: No kidding.

Etain: Tal…I know this may sound ridiculous with me asking this but, please don't tell anyone other than Omega about this.

Tal: Well, I'd hate to make any of my vode upset or angry with me, so your secret is safe with me. Besides, I don't want to be a hypocrite.

(Tal left the two in shock, them realizing that he was in a relationship too. After they got over the shock, they decided to ask Tal about it later, but they didn't have to because later that night, when walking in the forest, they found Tal kissing Ahsoka, and luckily, they were to far into the kiss for either of them to notice. The next morning, Mace got everyone up early to go to the first village to check for any survivors. When they entered the village, normally peppy Ahsoka, became depressed and was on the verge of tears when she saw the corpses of children, women, men, and elderly, but she felt a bit better when Tal put a hand on her shoulder.)

Tal: Don't worry Ahsoka; these cowards won't hurt anymore Togruta's.

(While walking through the village, everyone eventually saw two small shadow figures run through the alleys, sometimes causing a couple of stray blasts where they see movement.)

Scorch: This place gives me the creeps.

Sev: (scoff) Everything gives you the creeps.

Tal: Quiet you two, our guests are still following us.

Boss: Those two are really starting to get on my nerves.

Tal: Three actually.

Sev: You want me to take them our generals?

Obi-wan: I don't think they'd be any threat to us Sev.

Sev: What makes you say that?

Tal: The fact that the tallest one is less than a meter high.

Fixer: And what does that have to do with anything commander?

Tal: Turn around and see for yourself.

(The eight commandos turned around and saw the last thing they were expecting; three children, one girl, two boys; the girl looked like she was five years old, the boy three, and the other boy one.)

Sev: Brats?!

Girl: We are not brats!

(The girl kicked Sev, but a bare foot against Katarn-class commando armor is not going to do much damage, well, not to the armor anyway.)

Girl: Ow! Ow! Ow! Who are you?!

Tal: Well, I'm Tal Ordo, Jedi Padawan of the Jedi Order; this is my master, Mace Windu. My best friend, Ahsoka Tano, and her master, Anakin Skywalker, and his friend Obi-wan Kenobi. And finally, Jedi Knight, Etain Tur-Mukan.

Girl: Wait! Did you say Ahsoka Tano?

Ahsoka: Yeah, that's me.

Girl: BIG SISTER!

A/N: Yes, I know I'm doing in The Glory of Redemption, but this time it's different, this time, Ahsoka has two brothers, the sister is two years younger, and they're meeting under different circumstances.

(The girl handed the one year old to her brother and jumped up and hugged Ahsoka, who was confused about all this.)

Ahsoka: Big sister?

Girl: Yes, mommy told us all about you!

(The three year old then started crying for no reason, and the one year old followed suite.)

Ahsoka: What's wrong you two?

Girl: Our mommy and daddy disappeared a long time ago, and we can't find them.

Tal: How long is a long time ago?

Girl: I don't know, I can only count to twenty.

Ahsoka: Mom and dad…I mean, your mom and dad have been gone for over twenty days?! How have you survived?

Girl: We sometimes find food in the garbage, but I think we ate it all three days ago.

Ahsoka: You three must be starving!

(Ahsoka reached into her back pack and pulled out two food sticks and gave them to the girl and three year old boy, but everyone was at lost about what to do with the baby. So they went back to camp, and with Anakin and Tal's construction skills, they were able to make a baby safe baby bottle and filled it with warm Blue Milk. After talking with the girl, Ahsoka learned that the girls name was Ember, the three year olds name was James, and the one year olds name was Griff, and after an hour, Ember showed Ahsoka a holo of her parents, and suddenly, a flash back of Ahsoka's childhood came into her mind and she saw two adults, and they were the same people as in the holo.)

Ahsoka: You… you really are my sister!

Ember: I told you!

(Ahsoka hugged her long lost sister, and Ember of course returned it.)

Ahsoka: Ember, I promise you, I'm going to find mom and dad, not matter what it takes.

(Later that night, while everyone was asleep, Ember, James, who was carrying Griff, crawled into Ahsoka's tent and shook her awake.)

Ahsoka: What's wrong you guys?

Ember: We had a bad dream.

Ahsoka: You guys want to sleep with me?

(Ember and James nodded and Ahsoka opened her sleeping bag so the two could crawl in and Ahsoka used the Force to make a makeshift bed for Griff out of blankets.)

Ember: Thank you Ahsoka. Love you.

Ahsoka: Love you too.

Ember: Ahsoka?

Ahsoka: Hmm?

Ember: Do you and Mr. Tal like each other?

Ahsoka: Well… if I say yes, you have two have to PROMISE you won't tell any of the grown-ups.

Ember and James: We promise!

Ahsoka: Okay, yes, me and Tal like each other. Now go to sleep.

(The next morning, after breakfast, the group walked through the jungle to the next village, but when they entered a savannah, they saw something that scared Ahsoka and her siblings; large hairy orange creatures with large curved claws, sharp teeth, and a large tail capable of knocking an Ackley unconscious.)

Ahsoka: An Akul!

Tal: A what?

Ahsoka: An Akul, a very dangerous animal native to Shili. Only skilled warriors are able to kill them, and those that are successful are able to turn their teeth into jewelry, like my headdress.

(The Akul herd looked at the Jedi and commandos and growled, while Tal and the commandos got their blasters ready, the Jedi Knights and Masters activated the lightsabers while Ahsoka got her brothers and sister to safety. Once they were safe and hidden, Ahsoka ran back to her friends and saw that each was fighting a single Akul, and losing. She saw that her master had several gashes across his torso, Obi-wan had cuts across his legs, Mace had cuts on his arms, Etain had cuts on her back, the commandos had scratches on their armor, and when she saw Tal, she was scared because she saw that Tal was using one of his hands to keep an Akul's mouth away from his head. She was fighting with herself on the inside; if she saved Tal, she might accidentally allow the masters to sense her love for Tal, and they'd both get in trouble, but if she didn't help him, Tal could be killed, and her heart break would be like an explosion to the masters, and not only would she lose Tal, she'd probably expelled from the order. After a few seconds, Ahsoka decided it'd be best to save Tal, they might get found out, but at least she'd still be with him, so she activated her lightsaber and charged at the Akul attacking Tal, but Tal was able to pull out his pistol, change it to the disruptor blast, and shoot the Akul, and it's chest disintegrated, killing the beast. Once Tal was free, he started shooting at the other Akul's, killing them and freeing the commandos and Jedi.)

Tal: You guys alright?

Mace: Yes, good work killing these Akul, Tal.

Tal: Thank you master.

Mace: Now, we must move on. Ahsoka, get your siblings and catch up with us.

Tal: I'll help you with them Ahsoka.

(Tal and Ahsoka walked over where Ahsoka hid her brothers and sister, and Ahsoka took James and put a couple of blankets in her back pack and put a sleeping Griff in it, while Tal picked up Ember, who was asleep as well. They walked slow so they wouldn't wake the children, at least, that's what they were going to tell their masters. They were really walking slow so they could talk to each other about what just happened.)

Ahsoka: You know Tal, I was worried that when I saw that Akul trying to bite your head off, I was so scared that I was about to loose you.

Tal: You're not getting rid of me that easily cyar'ika.

Ahsoka: I know, and I'm glad, I love you too much to lose you.

Tal: And I love you too.

(An hour later, Ahsoka and Tal caught up with their masters in the next town, and saw that this one had more corpses, but half of them consisted of terrorists.)

Atin: Looks like some of the locals are fighting back.

Mace: Indeed. If we're able to find any survivors, we might be able to find some of the terrorists as well.

Fixer: Sir, I'm picking up movement on my HUD.

Mace: Where?

Fixer: 500 yards west. They're wets sir.

Mace: Tal, take Sev and go on ahead, report to us before engaging if hostile.

Tal: Yes master. Go ahead and switch to sniper mode _ner vod._

Sev: Yes commander.

(Sev put the sniper attachment on his DC-17 and followed Tal where Fixer said the wets were, and when they found a good place to use the scope of the sniper rifle, Sev saw the only person able to scare him.)

Sev: Commander, its Durge!

Tal: Aw _shab! _

A/N: Just so you know, wets means organic sentients, and for those who don't know who Durge is, he's the guy Obi-wan fought in the first part of the Star Wars: Clone Wars mini-series that aired in like '03 I think. If I'm wrong about the year, sorry, and for those who didn't see the mini-series, or at least the first part, he also appeared in numerous Star Wars comics and you can find him on .


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6:

(Tal knew about Durge, all Mandalorian's and clones know about him and his hatred for the Mandalorian's.)

Sev: What should we do commander?

Tal: Wait for the others to catch up with us, because if Durge is here, Ventress shouldn't be too far behind.

Mace: Tal, what have you and Sev found?

Tal: Dooku's bounty hunter, Durge. Do you want us to engage him?

Mace: No, wait for us to meet up with you, then we'll work out a….

Terrorist: SPIES!

Tal: You better hurry master! We've been found out!

Durge: Kill them!

(On the other end of the line, Mace and the others could hear Tal swinging his lightsaber and Sev shooting his deece, but it was quiet after they heard Sev and Tal scream in pain, but when Mace and the others caught up, they saw some terrorists corpses, but Durge, Tal, or Sev were no where to be seen.)

Mace: Tal?!

Boss: Sev, report in!

Ahsoka: They're…..gone…

Ember: Are they dead?

Ahsoka: No, if they were dead, they'd be lying with these terrorists.

Niner: Sirs, I'm picking up movement coming up behind us.

(As if on cue, the cocking of guns could be heard and the Jedi and Commandos turned around to see several Togruta's hold E-5 blaster rifles, and one of them, the children recognized.)

Ember: Mommy!

(Ember jumped out of Ahsoka's arms and into the arms of the woman Ember was referring to, and James, who was still carrying Griff, ran over to their parents and their parents gave them a big hug while Ahsoka hid behind her master. During the reunion, Ahsoka heard someone call her mother Lillian.)

Ember: Mommy, you won't believe who's here!

Lillian: Who sweetheart?

Ember: Ahsoka!

(Ahsoka took a step back, hoping to hide from her parents, not because she didn't love them, she was scared that they wouldn't love her, but she wasn't able to stay hidden for long, since Anakin moved, revealing Ahsoka to her parents)

Lillian: Ahsoka? Is it really you?

Ahsoka: Yes…mom. It is.

(Lillian ran over and hugged her daughter, and Ahsoka hesitantly returned it.)

Lillian: Your father and I have missed you so much.

Ahsoka: You have?

Lillian: Of course we have. We love you Ahsoka, we've only dreamed of seeing you again, I never imagined that it would come true!

Ahsoka: So…where's dad?

Lillian: In our base of operations under this village.

Fixer: Funny, geo-thermal scans didn't pick up anything underneath any villages.

Lillian: It's over a mile under sea level.

Anakin: So how did you get here so fast?

Lillian: Stairs. Anyway, what happened?

Obi-wan: One of our commandos and Jedi have been capture by the terrorists.

Lillian: Well, why don't you come with us? I'm sure we'll be able to find them.

* * *

(Tal woke up, groggy and in pain, he remembered that he took a blow to the head from some di'kut. He looked around and saw that he was hanging on a wall, being held up by chains around his wrist, his upper armor was off and his weapons were no where to be found. He saw that Sev was in the same condition as him, and was just waking up.)

Sev: Ugggh…what happened?

Tal: We were captured.

(Just then, the door opened and walking in the room was Tal and Sev's four least favorite people; Durge, Count Dooku, Asajj Ventress, and General Grevious.)

Dooku: How the mighty Mandalorian's have fallen.

Tal: Go to Hell Dooku!

Durge: Let me kill them now Dooku.

Dooku: Not yet Durge, we need the information these two hold, then you can kill however you please.

Tal: If you're trying to scare us Dooku, it's not going to work.

(Dooku just smiled and held out his hands, and Tal was struck by lightning, making him scream in pain, and this continued for a few minutes, and Dooku eventually stopped.)

Dooku: Your suffering will stop if you tell us everything you know about Republic bases and battle plans.

(Tal didn't say anything, so Dooku activated his lightsaber and slashed Tal's arms, knees, chest, and stabbed his shoulder, but Tal still kept quiet still. Dooku growled, and Tal's persistence ended up getting him shot in his knees by Surge. Ventress had enough of waiting for Tal to talk, so she activated her lightsabers and charged at him, wanting to kill Tal, but Dooku used the Force to stop her.)

Dooku: Patience Ventress, perhaps Durge can convince our Mandalorian friend to share his secrets.

Durge: With pleasure.

(The three Sith left the room, and Durge began hitting Tal constantly, and his great strength could take down ten Wookies, and Tal knew he was going to be in extreme pain when and if this torture session ends.)

* * *

(After an hour of climbing down stairs, the Jedi and clones eventually reached the Togruta's base, which was mainly just a large underground village which consisted of the survivors and those that weren't captured by the terrorists. Lillian took Ahsoka and her friends to the hut her and Ahsoka's father, Brejik, were living in.)

Lillian: Master Jedi, do you think your soldiers could…stay outside the hut?

Mace: Why?

Lillian: Mandalorian's never really got along with my husband very well, not since one of them killed his brother.

Ahsoka: Oh great…

(The commandos agreed and they stayed outside the hut while the Jedi went inside. When they walked in, they saw an Akul pelt, some fruits and berries, and some flowers around the main room. And sitting on the furniture was Ember, being hugged by her father, who was shocked when he saw Ahsoka.)

Brejik: Ahsoka?!

Ahsoka: Dad?

(Ahsoka ran over to her father and gave him a big hug, and afterwards, Ahsoka told him about her life as a Jedi, destroying the Malevolence, and other battles she's been in. When Ahsoka finished, Mace came in and told Brejik about Tal and Sev.)

Mace: You see Brejik, one of our commandos, Sev, and my apprentice, Tal Ordo…

Brejik: Ordo?! Isn't that a Mandalorian name?

Mace: Your wife told us about your…experiences with Mandalorian's…

Brejik: Those monsters killed my brother right in front of me and my wife!

Ahsoka: Tal is not a monster! He's our friend and a war hero!

Brejik: Ahsoka! Don't you dare talk to me like that!

Ahsoka: You are stereotyping my b…best friend with who was probably the Death Watch!

Anakin: Ahsoka! Come with me, we need to talk!

(Ahsoka got out of her seat and followed Anakin out of the hut, and when they were out of sight, Mace continued talking to Brejik.)

Obi-wan: You must excuse your daughter; she has been known to get frustrated quite often.

Brejik: She got that from her mother.

Mace: So, Brejik, I realize you have a bad past with Mandalorian's, but if you have any information on where they might have taken my padawan, it would be appreciated.

Brejik: I'm sorry Master Windu, but I don't know where he would've been taken.

(Mace and the others just nodded, but all of them, even Etain sensed Brejik's lying, so they left the hut and walked outside, and saw that Ahsoka was sitting down, lightly sobbing and Anakin was lightly rubbing her back.)

Etain: What's wrong Ahsoka?

Anakin: She felt a…pain I guess you could say in the Force…Tal is being tortured by Durge, and he's drifting away slowly. Did Brejik tell you where Tal and Sev could be?

Mace: No, he said he didn't know where they could be, but we all sensed his lying.

Boss: Do you think he could be working with them sirs?

Obi-wan: No, I think he's not telling us because of his hatred for Mandalorian's.

Scorch: Maybe we should "persuade" him to tell us what he knows.

Anakin: We could use the Force to get him to talk, but…

Ahsoka: I don't care if you use the Force on my father. We need to find Tal and Sev before it's too late.

(The Jedi walked back in, and before Brejik could say anything, Anakin spoke while waving his hand in front of Brejik's face.)

Anakin: You will tell us where the terrorist base is.

Brejik: It's… in the jungle, 80 clicks west of here.

(The Jedi smiled, but before they left, Lillian asked them to stay for the night, and they reluctantly agreed. After eating supper, and while everyone was asleep, Ahsoka was looking towards the cave ceiling, hoping and begging the Force that Tal can survive for just a bit longer. She eventually started shivering, but it stopped when her mother wrapped a blanket around her and sat down.)

Lillian: Shouldn't you be in bed?

Ahsoka: Can't sleep.

Lillian: Worried about your friend?

Ahsoka: Yes…

Lillian: Don't worry; I'm sure Tal will be just fine.

Ahsoka: I hope you're right.

Lillian: You love him….don't you?

Ahsoka: I…

(Ahsoka didn't say anything, but her blushing was answer enough for her mother.)

Lillian: Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. I won't tell the Jedi.

Ahsoka: But what about dad?

Lillian: You can tell your father when you're ready, so…does he know?

Ahsoka: Tal? Yeah, I told him after he got back from Geonosis, well, after his surgery.

Lillian: Surgery?!

Ahsoka: He got really hurt during a fight with another Mandalorian, Jango Fett, the person who the clones are cloned from.

Lillian: Oh. So…am I going to be expecting any grandchildren soon?

Ahsoka: MOM!

* * *

(After hours of relentless torture, Dooku eventually gave up for awhile, and Tal was amazed he and Sev was still alive. They lost so much blood and taken several severe wounds. But the break was only a couple hours, since Durge walked back in the room and started stabbing Tal's wounds and punching them, but all Durge got in response was Tal spitting blood on his helmet, but that got Durge angry, and Durge got an electro-staff and repeatedly hit Tal with it. But soon, Dooku walked in and decided to attack Tal with Force Lightning again, but he eventually gave up on using physical pain to interrogate Tal, so he attacked Tal mind, using the Force to change things around, he changed some of Tal's favorite memories like when he and Ahsoka became friends during their lunch break, instead of Ahsoka saying she would want to be friends with him, she just ignored him and pretended he didn't exist. The next memory was with his parents; instead of fighting the Death Watch to keep Tal safe from them, they just gave him to the traitors, and Tal repeatedly told him that these memories weren't true, but he actually "remembered" them happening. After a few hours of Dooku messing with Tal's memories, Dooku left, and the only memory keeping Tal sane was the memory of Ahsoka telling him that she loved him, and their first kiss. Tal would just have to keep that in his mind, but he hated it that he succumbed to the mental torture so easily, it made him feel that he was weak, and would have train himself harder to make sure he never let this torture get to himself again. But suddenly, Tal fell unconscious again, but he told himself that as soon as he woke up, he would get Sev and himself out this cell.)

* * *

(The next morning, the Jedi got ready to rescue Tal and Sev, after saying goodbye to her family, Ahsoka gave her comm-link number to her sister, and hugged her mom and dad goodbye and followed her master to the surface and found the Twilight waiting for them. They climbed inside and took off towards the base, and they were all hoping that they could save Tal and Sev in time before Durge killed them both.)

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7:

(Tal had just woken up from his most recent torture session, and he saw that four droids were keeping an eye on him and Sev, and he got an idea. He was extremely lucky that Dooku was to over-confident that he didn't do anything to keep Tal from using the Force.)

Tal: Hey droid, come here.

Droid: Quiet prisoner!

Tal: I just need a favor.

Droid: I said quiet!

Tal: Fine, I was going to tell you what I overheard about Dooku promoting you, but if you're not going to do me a favor.

Droid: Promotion?! What did he say?

Tal: Ah, ah, ah. Do me my favor first, and then I'll tell you what I heard.

Droid: What do you need?

Tal: Can you bring me and my friend's equipment? It's very valuable to us, and I want to make sure it's in good condition.

Droid: Then you'll tell me about my promotion?

Tal: Of course.

(The droid left the cell and went to get Tal and Sev's armor and equipment, and twenty five minutes later, the droid walked back in.)

Droid: Okay, I got your…

(Before the droid could finish his sentence, Tal hit him with Force Lightning, and it shot to the other three droids, short circuiting the droids. After the droids fell to the ground, Tal used the Force to hit the consol with Force Lightning, unlocking the bindings holding him and Sev.)

Sev: Great plan sir. But how do we get out of here?

Tal: Well, we'll have to find another computer consol, since this is fried. Hmm…that droid didn't bring our weapons. We're stuck with these relics until we get our weapons back apparently.

Sev: Well, I guess we better hurry and find them, you take point sir!

(Tal pressed a button, opening the door, and two battle droids were about to shoot them, but Tal and Sev beat them to it. After blasting more droids, Tal and Sev finally found their equipment and weapons. But unaware to them was that Ahsoka and the others were on their way to the base to rescue the two. On board the Twilight, Anakin was going over the rescue plan, but Ahsoka was making herself sick worrying over Tal and Etain was trying to calm her down.)

Etain: Ahsoka, you have to calm down. If you're to worry about Tal too much, you could get distracted and make things worse for him.

Ahsoka: But Etain, what if Tal's dead…

Etain: If Tal died, you would've felt it.

Ahsoka: Maybe…but, I know he's in extreme pain.

Etain: Then that's proof he's alive, besides, you know Tal, he's extremely resourceful and no prison can hold him.

Ahsoka: You've met him?

Etain: Not before this assignment, but Kal always talks about him.

Ahsoka: Who's Kal?

Etain: The man that was responsible for the training of one hundred of the Republic's Commando's, along with Walon Vau, they're Mandalorian's, like Tal. Have you ever heard of the Null ARC's?

Ahsoka: Yeah, the Kaminoians called them obsolete products. I hate that they treat living beings, even clones, like simple items that can be replaced at the snap of a finger.

Etain: So do I. But anyway, Kal adopted the Null ARC's and treat them like they're his own children, and is currently trying to find a way to stop their accelerated aging by finding a Kaminoian scientist call Ko Sai, the lead director of the clones genetics, but she's hard to track down.

Ahsoka: Can't he just go to Kamino?

Etain: She's in hiding.

Ahsoka: Okay…

Etain: I'm not sure exactly why.

Ahsoka: Etain, can I ask you something?

Etain: Of course.

Ahsoka: Why did you marry Dar?

Etain: Well…simply it's because I love him. I love him enough to marry him, and…can I tell you a secret?

Ahsoka: Of course.

Etain: I…I love Dar enough to…give him a future after the war.

Ahsoka: What do you mean?

Etain: I plan on…conceiving soon.

Ahsoka: You mean…

Etain: Yes, I want to give Dar a kid.

Ahsoka: Wow…

Etain: Ahsoka, how much do you know about Mandalorian culture?

Ahsoka: Not much, just that honor is what drives the Mandalorian's.

Etain: Well, the only thing that a Mandalorian man wants about as much as the title of Mandalore, is an heir.

Ahsoka: But…won't you get in trouble with the Council?

Etain: If I hide it well enough, I won't.

Ahsoka: Uhh….It's kind of hard to hide pregnancy.

Etain: I found a way to accelerate the baby's development.

Ahsoka: But still, it's going to be hard to hide.

Etain: I'm hoping Kal will help me.

Ahsoka: Etain, what's the proper age for a Mandalorian to marry?

Etain: Sixteen, but it can be fifteen if the girlfriend is pregnant.

Ahsoka: Oh…

Etain: You don't plan on becoming pregnant now do you?

Ahsoka: No, of course not!

Etain: Good, because you're still a bit to young to have a baby, especially during this war.

Ahsoka: Hey! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of a kid!

Etain: How, by carrying him in the middle of a battle field? Breast feeding while leading a fighter squadron to attack a major Seps base? Change it's diaper while…

Ahsoka: Okay, you made your point! Besides, I don't plan on conceiving until later.

Etain: Good.

Ahsoka: But if you don't mind me asking; why do you care?

Etain: Because, you're a friend Ahsoka. Many members of the 501st have told me about how skillful you are, and if they praise you, then you must be a good fighter. Plus, you're one of the only other Jedi besides Bardan I know that care for the clones beyond making sure they get home. You even know the names and are friends with just about every clone in Torrent Company, not even Anakin knows the names of those clones.

Ahsoka: Well, they are real people.

Anakin: Ahsoka, Etain, we reached the Separatist base holding Tal and Sev.

Ahsoka: Okay master, we'll be there in a minute.

(Etain and Ahsoka got up and got off the ship and found an entrance to the base, but meanwhile, Sev and Tal were still blasting their way through the droids when the _snap-hiss_ of two lightsabers activated behind them. They turned around and saw Asajj Ventress, ready to kill them both.)

Tal: Well if it isn't Dooku's favorite harlot.

Ventress: And if it isn't Windu's pathetic bodyguard.

Tal: I tell you what Ventress, if you surrender, I'll give you a quick, but very painful death.

Ventress: Move aside padawan, it's the commando Dooku wants, your nothing to him.

Tal: Funny, I was thinking about the same thing about you, Dooku, Durge, and everyone else Dooku has in his web.

(Ventress just growled and charged at Tal with blazing speeds, and he charged at her at almost matching speeds. Ventress swung her lightsabers at Tal's head, but he ducked and kicked her stomach, knocking her back a step, but she Force Pushed Tal, sending him flying, and Sev opened fire on Ventress, but she easily blocked the laser fire, and sent it back to Sev, but the built in shielding absorbed the lasers, but the shields were about be depleted when Tal jumped from behind her and was about chop her head off, but Ventress faked him out and cut both his legs, making him hit the ground head first, and although he survived the fall, he heard a snap and realized that he broke wrist, and Ahsoka, sensing Tal's distress, stopped instantly.)

Anakin: Ahsoka, what's wrong?

Ahsoka: Tal…he's fighting Ventress!

Mace: Where is he?

(Ahsoka closed her eyes and used the Force to look through the base, and she could hear Tal slashing at Ventress with his good wrist, and losing.)

Ahsoka: This way!

(Ahsoka shot off to Tal and Sev's location, destroying any and all droids that got in their way. A few minutes later, they finally reached Tal and Sev, and saw that Ventress was about to finish both of them off, but Mace and Obi-wan charged at her, causing her to take her mind off of Tal and Sev, and attack the Jedi Masters, but she wasn't strong enough to beat them, so she ran, like she always did. But no one cared, they just wanted to get Tal and Sev to safety.)

Ahsoka: I don't get it; where's Dooku and Durge?

Obi-wan: They probably ran when Dooku sensed us coming, not even he can beat six Jedi and eight elite Commando's.

Anakin: Come on, we got Tal and Sev, now let's get out of here so we can call in the bombers to destroy this place.

(The commando's picked Tal and Sev up and carried them to the base entrance and got them aboard the Twilight and took off.)

Anakin: Admiral, we found the terrorist base and freed the prisoners, we just need you to bring in the bombers to finish it off.

Yularen: Yes sir.

(While the bombers flew past the Twilight, Ahsoka kept an eye on Tal in the medical ward on the ship while running her fingers through his hair.)

Ahsoka: I was worried I was going to lose you.

Tal: You're not getting rid of me that easy.

Ahsoka: I guess I should punish you for being so stubborn.

(Ahsoka placed a kiss on Tal's cheek, and then kissed him on the lips, and this continued for a couple of minutes until Etain cleared her throat to interrupt them.)

Etain: You know, this might not be the best place to make out with your boyfriend.

Ahsoka: Well, your boyfriend wasn't almost killed today.

Etain: I know, he's almost killed every other day, how you doing Tal?

Tal: Eh, I've been better.

Etain: Well, Kal just contacted me; he and Walon are on board the Resolute if you want to say hi.

Tal: Thanks, I haven't seen that _chakaar_ in months.

(A few minutes later, the Twilight entered the Resolute's hanger, and Kal Skirata and Walon Vau was there to meet them, though they were both shocked to see Tal needing help walking.)

Kal: *whistle* Looks like you got yourself into some trouble Tal.

(Kal looked over at Ahsoka, and she took a step back, worried about what he would say, but he just chuckled.)

Kal: Hello _ad'ika_, so you're the one dating this _di'kut_?

Ahsoka: Tal isn't a _di'kut_!

Kal: Relax dear, I'm only joking. Tal and I do this all the time, I was friends with his parents before they were…

Ahsoka: You don't have to say it, it must be hard to talk about it.

Kal: It was, Tal's parents have been my friends for years, and I was even there when Tal was born.

Ahsoka: Oh. I'm not trying to bring up any bad memories just to see you two upset, but how do you know Tal? His parents died when he was one. I'm sorry if this depresses you, and you don't have to answer you know.

Kal: It's fine _ad'ika_. You see, after Tal's parents died, he needed someone to train him in the ways of the Mandalorian Warrior that a recording can't, and Tal's mother asked the Jedi that took Tal to track me down and tell me she requested that I train him in the more hands on ways on the Mandalorian.

Ahsoka: Oh…*yawn* I'm going to bed, I could use a nap.

(Ahsoka left the hanger and went to her room, and she found a large box on her bed, and a holo-message, she opened the box and was surprised to see Mandalorian Armor. She took it out of the box, and put it on her, the armor fit her perfectly, down to her last curve. She activated the recorder and it showed Tal, and although it was obviously from him, she still smiled to see him.)

Tal: Hello _cyar'ika_, since you've wanted to become a Mandalorian, I figured you should have Mandalorian Armor. I've given you some paints, and what each color means. You have to choose which color depicts you, and show me when you're done.

(Ahsoka looked at the list and decided to choose the colors blue, for reliability, and green for duty. She colored the entire armor plating blue, with the Republic insignia on her chest plate. She walked back into the hanger and she showed off her armor to Tal, and his jaw dropped when he saw it.)

Ahsoka: How do I look?

Tal: Am…amazing.

Ahsoka: Thank you. It was sweet of you to do this for me Tal, I'm a bit creeped out that you got just about "everything" about my body right, but I really appreciate it.

Tal: You're welcome.

Kal: Uhh…Tal, shouldn't you be in the infirmary getting your legs fixed?

Tal: Shouldn't you be in a hospital getting your ankle fixed?

Kal: I'm going to get it fixed, you just have to wait a bit longer, but right now, I'm needed here with my boys.

(Tal just shook his head and went to the infirmary to put Bacta on his legs and use a Force Healing trance to fix them, thankful that he and Sev were able to escape Dooku's clutches alive and in one piece.)

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

(On the planet of Ryloth, Jedi General Mace Windu, his padawan Tal Ordo, and Tal's droid K1L-R, also know as Killer sat inside an AT-TE walker as it tried to blast past the droid defenses, but an AAT blast hit the leg of the walker and it became crippled. Mace opened the hatch, and he, Tal, Killer, and the surviving clones climbed out of the walker and Mace got the unconscious AT pilot out of the cockpit.)

Tal: Killer! Set up an anti-armor position behind the walker's gun and blast those tanks!

Killer: Yes master.

(Killer, a replica of the IG-100 battle droids, the same droid model used as Grevious' bodyguards, got behind the downed walkers gun got out his DC-17 commando rifle and stuck an anti-armor attachment on it and began firing at the tanks. Meanwhile, Mace called in Lightning Squadron, an AT-RT squadron under his command.)

Mace: Tal, get on an AT-RT and follow me!

Tal: No need master; I'll get to the droids position my way, but… Killer! Disengage anti-armor and follow General Windu and Lightning Squadron!

Killer: Yes master!

(Killer put the deece on his back and followed Mace, and luckily, Killer is just as fast and agile as Grevious. Tal then reached out heavily with the Force, and began lifting the AT-TE, and put it over the abyss, and dropped it. Tal then climbed up the cliff wall, and used the Force to jump across the canyon and landed right on the edge of the other side. Tal activated his lightsaber and began slashing at the droids, but an AAT blast made him jump in the air, and he landed on top of the tank, cut a hole in the hatch, jumped inside and began slashing the droids and controls in the tank. Tal jumped out right before the tank exploded, and when he looked around, Mace, Killer, and the clones finished off the last of the droids.)

Mace: Well done Tal. Captain, how many loses do we have?

Captain: We've lost three walkers sir, including the pilots.

Tal: Blast!

Mace: Well, we have to continue, despite the losses.

(Mace and the others got in a new walker and set up communications with Senator Orn Fre Ta, Chancellor Palpatine, and Admiral Yularen.)

Mace: Master Kenobi has taken the southern hemisphere, so the lower half of the planet is ours.

Orn: Finally, it's almost over.

Mace: Not yet senator, we still have to take Ryloth's capital city, and Wat Tambor picked his base of operations wisely, the only way in or out of the city is by this plasma bridge, which now is only activated when Tambor's transports bring treasures through out the planet.

Tal: And with all the loses we took while we were getting past the droid defenses, we're going to need reinforcements, and I've heard about a man leading a rebellion against the Separatists, a Twi'lek by the name of Cham Syndulla.

Orn: Syndulla is a radical, hoping to gain control of Ryloth! We were political rivals.

Palpatine: Are there any clone reinforcements we can send to Ryloth?

Yularen: No Chancellor, our forces are too spread thin.

Mace: We have no other choice than asking Syndulla for help.

(An hour later, Mace, Tal, Killer, and couple of clones were scouting an area were the rebels were last seen when they found grave stones.)

Clone: This must be were they were massacred.

(Mace heard a metallic clanking noise, and they slowly moved downhill and hid from the droids, and Mace ordered the clones to hold their position.)

Clone: How come you don't want us to engage them sir?

Mace: I have a feeling that the rebels will do that for us.

(A few seconds later, blaster fire was heard, and Mace ordered the clones and Tal to help the rebels, but when they got to where the battle was, the droids were destroyed, and an orange skinned Twi'lek looked at the Jedi and clones.)

Cham: Master Windu I presume.

Mace: Cham Syndulla, we've looked for you to ask for help.

Cham: What makes you think you'll get it.

Tal: Well, I'm not exactly sure if you've noticed, but your people are dying, and it looks like you could use all the help you can get.

Cham: ….Come with me.

(Cham lead the Mace, Tal, Killer, and the clones to a downed Separatist lander, and when they entered, they went past some beast cages, and one of the clones was stupid enough to stick his hand in the cage and almost lost it. They then entered a large room and saw several performers dancing to music, and Mace and Cham took a seat while Tal just looked away.)

Cham: I hope this is alright with you master Jedi, a little something to take our mind off the war.

Mace: You seem to really care for your people.

Cham: If I may ask something Master Windu, is the Republic so desperate that they are hiring Mandalorian's mercenaries that are just teenagers?

Mace: Tal is actually my padawan.

Cham: A Mandalorian Jedi? I didn't know that was possible.

Mace: It's a rare thing, but he is both.

Cham: Well, I'll have to ask him about that. But General, tell me; will your troops stay once the Separatists are thrown off Ryloth.

Mace: For awhile, to ensure security.

Cham: A military occupation is not a free Ryloth. How long until I would be fighting you, Master Jedi?

Clone: Master Windu!

Mace: What is it trooper?

Clone: The separatists have begun a bombing campaign on the nearby villages!

Tal: Are there any survivors?

Clone: I…I don't think so sir.

(Everything was silent, Cham Syndulla sighed, and Tal walked over to where he was sitting.)

Tal: You see? Your bickering with Senator Ta is causing innocent civilians to be killed!

Chan: *sigh* Set up communications, I will speak with Senator Ta.

(Cham and the two Jedi went to comm room and contacted Senator Ta.)

Cham: Senator Ta, how nice of you to join us from comfortable Coruscant! While you've been living in the life of luxury, "I've" been leading our people to freedom!

Orn: I knew you'd try to turn this into a debate!

Tal: Enough! I am tired of hearing you two argue and bicker about each other! You're both Twi'leks! You're both from Ryloth! And you both want what's best from your people, who are DYING because you two _di'kute_ can't put aside your differences for the sake of those you're trying to help!

Cham: I just want to see my people free, and that won't happen if these troopers stay afterwards!

Orn: The people of Ryloth have my promise; the clones will leave, as soon as Ryloth is FREE FROM THOSE DROIDS!

Tal: Syndulla, do you promise not to take power once the occupation is lifted?

Cham: I just want to see my people free. I will believe in democracy.

Tal: Good. Now, master, Killer and I will go ahead into the capital city and try and rescue as many prisoners as possible.

Mace: Very well. The rest of us will head to city in the morning, but be careful Tal, and May the Force Be With You.

Tal: May the Force Be With You, my master.

(Killer and Tal left the lander and made their way to the city. An hour later, they looked at the city on a hill in the outskirts, and noticed seven droids guarding the bridge area.)

Tal: K1, use the sniper attachment on your deece and use EMP clips.

Killer: Yes master.

(K1 did as he was told, and aimed not at the droids, but the ground. He pulled the trigger and when the round hit the ground, and EMP burst hit five of the droids. K1 fired again and this time it hit the last two of the droids. Once the guards were destroyed, Tal and Killer jumped over the gap, and made their way through the prisoner camp.)

Tal: K1, go to the bridge control room and activate the bridge so the freed prisoners can escape to Cham Syndulla base.

K1: Wouldn't it much easier just to kill them?

Tal: That's not our job K1; now do as you're told!

(K1 nodded and went to the control room, blasted the droids, and destroyed the droids in the room and activated the shield, and the prisoners ran across the bridge, but a woman stopped at Tal.)

Woman: Please! My daughter is somewhere in the city prison! I beg of you; please find her!

Tal: I will.

(Once all the prisoners were across the bridge, droids came running towards Tal, ready to attack, but several EMP bursts stopped them. Tal looked where the laser fire came from and saw K1 looking through the scope of his sniper rifle.)

Tal: Thank you K1. I'll see you get a lubricating bath for that. But first, download a map of the city and send to the Heads-Up Display in my helmet.

K1: Yes master…downloading…sending…done.

(Tal looked at the map and found the prison. He ran inside once he found it, and could hear children crying. He walked through the prison cells and saw a familer face; Gadon Thek, the racist padawan that would bully Ahsoka and other alien padawan's and Younglings whenever he got the chance. And now he was having his way with a female Twi'lek teenager. Once he finished, he activated his lightsaber, and it was a red blade, meaning he was a Dark Acolyte. Gadon was about to kill the girl when Tal jumped, activated his lightsaber, and used it to stop Gadon.)

Gadon: Well, well, well, if it isn't Tal Ordo. It's been a long time.

Tal: Not long enough!

(Tal raised his lightsaber and swung at Gadon, but he blocked the attack, and Gadon did the same type of attacks on Tal, and he blocked them as well.)

Tal: So, it appears you're using Juyo instead of Jar'kai.

Gadon: I like its killing style.

(Tal began attacking Gadon again, but Gadon kept blocking the attacks. Tal Force Pushed Gadon and Gadon was sent flying. Tal jumped again and was about to impale Gadon while he was still on the ground, but Gadon rolled out of the way and kicked Tal in the back, making him stumble a few steps forward, and Gadon tried to hit Tal with Force Lightning, but Tal blocked it with his lightsaber. Tal then turned it around by using Force Lightning on Gadon, and it made contact. Gadon was sent flying again, and Tal tried to impale him again, and once again, Gadon rolled out of the way and tried to cut Tal in half, but Tal blocked the saber and did a back flip, and was able to cut Gadon's back.)

Gadon: AUUUUGH!

Tal: You're getting sloppy Gadon.

Gadon: You may take Ryloth, but Dooku has a surprise for all of you! Your Jedi Order will fall, and the Sith will have their revenge!

Tal: I highly doubt that.

(Gadon ran back into the cell where he raped the teenager, grabbed her, and brought the lightsaber to her neck.)

Gadon: Follow me, and I'll kill her!

Girl: Please let me go…

Gadon: No! I had so much fun with you; I think I'll keep you. You're kind deserve to be put on chains anyway! You know Tal, the best thing about being Dooku's Acolyte is that he'll let you have your way with a female hostage, and when I capture that Togrutan girlfriend of yours, I'll do the same to her, and if she doesn't satisfy me, I'll kill her!

Tal: If you touch her, I'll…

Gadon: You'll what? You're a Jedi, and your weak kind don't kill in anger!

(Gadon began walking away, and suddenly, a droid bomber crashed through the prison wall and the explosion gave Tal enough time to cut off Gadon's lightsaber arm, and the girl escaped Gadon's grip. Gadon then growled and ran away, and the girl ran out of the prison, and Tal freed the rest of the prisoners, and they too ran out of the prison. Tal walked out of the city and saw parents hug and kiss their children. Mace came up behind him and smiled at him for a job well done. The next day, a huge celebration was held to thank the Republic for freeing Ryloth, but two certain padawan's were missing. Tal and Ahsoka were in her room, kissing each over all over their faces and necks, saying "I love you" every couple of minutes. When they finished making out, Ahsoka laid on top of Tal, and just smiled.)

Tal: What?

Ahsoka: Oh…nothing. I'm just proud of you.

Tal: What do you mean?

Ahsoka: You got those two political figures to stop arguing and made peace. You normally lose your cool and yell at them.

Tal: I did yell at them.

Ahsoka: Yeah…but this time, you yelled at them to get the fact that they need to work together. You normally just say that they're lucky you're a Jedi; otherwise they'd be dead by now.

Tal: I guess…

(Ahsoka kissed Tal again, and he began going at her neck, shoulder, and kissed right above her top, but Ahsoka stopped him.)

Ahsoka: Tal, please, someone could walk in on us.

Tal: Sorry _Ahs'ika_.

(Ahsoka ran her fingers through Tal's hair, thankful that they still have each other, even though they're mostly separated by the war, they just held each other and enjoyed the small amount of time they had together, knowing that it could be months, or even years until they see each other again.)

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

On the planet of Mandalore, Tal Ordo and Obi-wan Kenobi are investigating the leader of the New Mandalorians, Satine Kryze for the possibility of her consorting with the Separatists. Although Obi-wan could handle this mission himself, the Council believed Obi-wan might need some help the Mandalorians version of politics. Tal was just happy that he could go back to his home planet, though he wasn't exactly happy to see that part of his people have become pacifists. To him, that made Satine and her follower's _aruetiise_. Tal, K1, Obi-wan, and Satine were walking through Sundari's courtyard, discussing what it meant to be a peacekeeper, both Tal and Obi-wan were sharing the same opinion, while Satine had something far off.

"The duties of a peacekeeper are to prevent conflict from happening." Satine explained.

"An ideal definition, but not a realistic one." Obi-wan answered.

"I agree, if a peacekeeper is a proper leader, then how would it look to those under him or her if they allowed their people to be slaughtered with so much as least…" Tal was interrupted by an explosion sending him flying a good hundred feet away, and knocking him unconscious for a couple of seconds. When he awoke, he saw Obi-wan ordering the surrounding to people to stay where they are in hopes of investigating them, and Tal was about to help when he saw a suspicious man dart away from Kenobi and towards a balcony. Tal and Obi-wan chased after him, and when the man reached the end of the balcony, he turned around and saw Tal and Obi-wan in front of him. Obi-wan was goading the man to surrender, but his answer was blaster fire. Tal then used the Force to pull the blaster out of the mans hand, and with the man weaponless, he tried to tackle Obi-wan, but he was thrown off, when the man realized he was beat, he got onto the balcony ledge, and was getting ready to fall to his death, but Tal activated the fibercord whip on his wrist gauntlet, and the cord wrapped around the man, stopping his fall. Obi-wan then grabbed the cord, and he and Tal pulled the man back on to balcony. Once Tal was sure the man was secure, he detached the fibercord from his gauntlet and decided to interrogate the man.

"Why did you plant that explosive!" Getting no answer. "Answer me you _di'kut_!"

"Easy Tal, calm down. He's not going anywhere." Obi-wan said.

"Yes master." Tal said. He then reached out with the Force and entered the man's mind, trying to mind influence the man. "Why did you plant the explosive? Who had you do it?"

"Get…get out of my head Jedi!" The man yelled.

"You will tell us who hired you." Obi-wan said, also trying to influence the man. He was about to answer the Jedi's question when a blaster bolt when right through his chest, killing the man. Tal and Obi-wan looked where the shot came from, and saw a man wearing red Mandalorian armor on top of one of the buildings, and then disappear.

"_Shab_!" Tal yelled as he hit the balcony railing. Satine then ran over to the two Jedi, and when she saw the corpse, she almost fainted at the sight.

"Who was responsible for this!" Satine demanded.

"Who do you think princess?" Tal said.

"Tal!" Obi-wan scolded.

"Do you know this person Duchess?" Tal asked, a bit more calmed down.

"No…but I recognize him; I saw him on Concordia. I can't believe he was a member of the Death Watch." Satine explained.

Meanwhile, in the town of Kyrimorut, Kal Skirata and Ordo stepped into the nearby cantina, took a seat, and ordered something for himself and his son to eat.

"It's good to be back at _Mando'yaim_." Kal said.

"_Kal'buir_, why exactly are we here?" Ordo asked, taking a bite out of some uj cake.

"Well, Tal has told me he recently came across a new holo-recording of his parents, teaching him about the Mandalorian culture, and it mentioned that Mandalorians honor their loved ones by wearing pieces of their armor, and he asked me to go to his parents old bastion and try to find either a piece of his mother or father's armor. If we're lucky, we'll find a piece of both their armor." Kal explained.

"How were Tal's parents killed anyway, _Kal'buir_?"

"Killed by the _shabla_ Death Watch. And not just any member of the Death Watch; Tal's own uncle."

"Why would his uncle kill his parents?"

"I honestly don't know son, but Tal doesn't know he has an uncle, and I don't want him too, because the news may mess with his head, and I don't want him getting distracted in the battle field. So don't tell him, alright _Ord'ika_? Not until he's ready."

"Okay _Kal'buir_." The two finished eating and continued their way to Tal's first home. When they arrived, they started looking through the house, and as Ordo went through the farmland, he found the corpse of a Mandalorian, and called Kal over.

"_A'ika_…" Kal whispered.

"_Kal'buir_?"

"Adenn…Tal's father…" Kal said as he removed the Mandalorian helmet, and saw the skeleton's head. "Your son is being well taken care of ner vod, just like I promised you when he was born…and I can tell he's going to be a good man, I hope you two are watching over him and his brother in _manda_."

"Wait, now you're telling me he has a brother? Just how many members of Tal's family are you hiding from him _Kal'buir_?"

"I'll explain later son. Did you find anything else?"

"No, _Kal'buir_."

"Okay, now let's go son. I have to think of a way to get this helmet fixed up; not much use with this giant hole in the back where Adenn had been shot. But first…" Kal sent a quick message to Tal, telling him what they found, and then they got back on their speeder, and made their way back to Kyrimorut.

On the planet Concordia, Obi-wan was talking the governor of the moon, Pre Vizsla, who Tal was already suspicious of, since it was a member of the Vizsla clan that started the Death Watch. As Tal watched Obi-wan and Vizsla talk, his wrist comm. Started beeping, and went to a private area in the hanger to play the message, which he knew was from Kal. When he heard that Kal found his fathers helmet, Tal was practically overjoyed, and sent a message to Kal, thanking him. Once Tal sent the message, he went back to Obi-wan to see him getting on a swoop bike.

"Master, would like me to join you?" Tal asked.

"I think that'd be best Tal." Obi-wan answered.

"Very well, come on K1."

"Just so you know, I'm against all of this." Satine said.

"I'd be insulted if you weren't." Obi-wan said with a smirk, and he, Tal, and K1 sped off on their swoops. A few hours later, they arrived at an old mining facility. The three walked in, and came across a row of Mandalorian armor equipment such as helmets and jet packs. Tal looked at the helmets with disgust as he saw that the Death Watch was using True Mandalorian helmets, but he held his temper and continued to look through the facility. Obi-wan then picked up a helmet and look at it, and heard Tal activate his lightsaber. Obi-wan put the helmet down and saw Death Watch soldier charge at him. Tal threw his lightsaber at the soldier and K1 tried to shoot him with his DC-17, but they both missed. Obi-wan activated his own lightsaber, and Tal pulled out one of his disruptor pistols when both Jedi noticed that the soldier disappeared.

"I'm here on a diplomatic mission! Under the protection of the Duchess of Mandalore." Obi-wan said.

"We do not recognize her rule!" Another soldier said as he fired at Obi-wan, and then tackled him, knocking the lightsaber out of Obi-wan's hands. The other soldier appeared out of no where and shot at Tal, getting a lucky shot to the padawan's shoulder. The Death Watch soldier was about to shoot Tal again, but Tal Force Pushed soldier into a wall and held the lightsaber to his neck.

"It's about time you Death Watch get what's coming to you!" Tal said, and he raised his lightsaber to finish off the warrior, when the other Death Watch, who just finished knocking out Obi-wan, hit Tal with the butt of his gun, knocking him out as well. The two then spent a couple of minutes looking for K1, but the droid disappeared, and they knew the Jedi would come back around eventually, so they had to get the two ready for when their leader shows up.

As soon as Kal and Ordo got back to Kyrimorut and went to a Mandalorian Smith to have Adenn's helmet repaired, and while they were waiting, they walked around the town, just to kill time.

"So _Kal'buir_, do you know where Tal's brother is?" Ordo asked.

"No son, they were separated after his parents were killed and he became a Jedi. I meant to look for him, but then I became a _Cuy'val_ _Dar_, and I never got around to after I met you and your brothers." Kal said with a sigh, putting his hand on Ordo's shoulder.

"You want me and Mereel to try and find him?" Ordo asked.

"You can if you want to _Ord'ika_, don't let me get in your way. Just don't put yourself in harms way, alright?" Kal said.

"I won't _Kal'buir_."

"You know Tal sees you and your other brothers as his own brother's right?"

"I know, we do too, which is why I think Tal should be with his real brother."

"You _ad'ike_ are his real brothers, you'll just be looking for his biological brother." Kal said. After a couple of hours, the two checked on the helmet and the Smith repaired the armor and updated the Heads-Up Display systems. Kal paid the Mandalorian for his services, and got ready to find a way to smuggle onto Tal's cruiser.

When Tal regained consciousness, he saw five red figures in front of him, all of them wearing True Mandalorian armor, and the one in the center wearing a shoulder cape with the True Mandalorian insignia on it, but he knew it was all Death Watch Soldiers.

"You're finally awake…good. I was hoping you'd wake up soon, so you can see me kill your Jedi Master, that weak Duchess, and then you." The one wearing the cape said.

"I won't allow that to happen Vizsla!" Tal spat, and the Death Watch soldier just looked at the padawan and then took his helmet, revealing that he was indeed Vizsla.

"Impressive; you figured out what Satine and Kenobi couldn't. But it won't help you any; you three will all die anyway." Vizsla said, and Tal just smirked.

"We'll see." And with that, Tal used the Force to do a back flip and escape the grasp of the warriors holding him, and used the Force to push them into the five soldiers. He then used the Force to get his lightsaber and pistols back, and put the pistols back in their holsters and activated his lightsaber. Vizsla then got out the hilt of what looked like an ancient lightsaber, and activated it, revealing a black blade, and Tal read about that weapon, known as the Darksaber, and how it was stolen from the Jedi hundreds of years ago.

"My ancestors stole this weapon from your temple during the Old Republic over a thousand years ago, and several Jedi have died by its blade. Prepare to join them!" Vizsla exclaimed, and charged at Tal and swung at him, but Tal blocked the blade, and countered by swing towards Vizsla's head, but the warrior ducked and kicked Tal in gut, and then punched him in the face. Taking a couple of steps back, Tal regained his stance, and Force Pushed Vizsla a few feet back. Vizsla got back on his feet and pulled out a blaster and shot at Tal, and the padawan blocked every shot, and used the Force to grab Vizsla by the foot and drug him around the dirt field for a few seconds and then rammed him into a wall. Tal then used the Force to grab Obi-wan's lightsaber from Vizsla's belt and activated it.

"You're a much more skilled warrior than what I was expecting, but you still won't beat us all!" Vizsla said, and charged again, but Tal blocked the swing again, and countered by catching the blade with Obi-wan's. With a quick turn, Tal was able to kick Vizsla in the side, and knocked the warrior a couple feet to side, when suddenly, Vizsla was sent fly a few feet away, and Tal looked behind him and saw Obi-wan and Satine over at the elevator.

"You have a nice nap, Master?" Tal asked Obi-wan with a smirk, and threw his lightsaber to the master.

"Not really, no." Obi-wan said, and he activated his lightsaber and stood next to Tal. Vizsla looked at the two Jedi and realized it was a losing battle, so he deactivated the Darksaber and got behind his warriors.

"Warriors, finish them!" Vizsla ordered, and the Death Watch soldiers were about to fire their rockets at the two Jedi, when a blaster bolt hit Vizsla in the shoulder, and knocked him on his back. Four more shots followed shortly after, and it killed the remaining Death Watch soldiers.

"I have followed your orders exactly as you requested master." K1 said, his voice coming from Tal's wrist comm..

"Very good K1; you can reveal yourself now." Tal said, and suddenly, K1 appeared in front of the Jedi a few hundred feet ahead of Tal and Obi-wan, holding his DC-17 sniper rifle.

"I must admit, you're droid is very impressive and useful Tal, despite its…aggressive nature." Obi-wan said as he walked over to Vizsla, who was about to get up and most likely run away, but Tal got out a small blaster he kept in his belt, and shot it, the projectile being several blue rings, meaning it was a stun shot.

"Well governor, it seems things didn't work out as well as you were hoping." Obi-wan said, getting some cuffs from his belt and put them on Vizsla's wrists.

"The Death Watch WILL take control of Mandalore! We're a far more spread out than you want to admit Duchess, and even farther than what you told Kenobi!" Vizsla yelled, when suddenly, Tal killed Vizsla in the face, and it knocked him unconscious. Obi-wan then picked up the Darksaber and attached it to his belt.

"Are you alright Tal?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just exhausted." Tal answered, and Satine walked over and looked at Tal.

"Well, I feel I must thank you Tal, for assisting in the arrest of the Death Watch leader." Satine said hesitantly.

"Well, maybe you should apologize to Master Kenobi here for lying to him about the Death Watch." Tal said, and Satine just sighed.

"I suppose you're right, since you'll probably tell him anyway; Obi-wan, the Death Watch is more than just a terrorist cell, it's a complete segment of Mandalorians that have been warring for control of Mandalore with the True Mandalorians for over fifty standard years…." Satine continued to explain the history of the Death Watch, but Obi-wan interrupted her.

"I already know about the Death Watch Satine; I've dealt with them before." Obi-wan explained.

"Oh…well, now I suppose why you want to know why I lied to you…" Satine started, but was interrupted by Obi-wan again.

"I already know that too; you want to stay out of the war, and if we found out that the Death Watch were in league with the Separatists, the Republic would send a military presence, which what you want to avoid…I'm afraid you may no longer have a choice in the matter." Obi-wan said, and he and Tal made their way back to the Concordian capitol city, ignoring Satine's protests, they eventually made their way back to Mandalore, and Anakin was waiting for them.

"Commander Ordo, General Windu has requested that you return to his fleet immediately; the Seps are attacking Dantooine and he says you're needed as soon as possible." Rex said, and Tal just nodded and got onto a spare shuttle, and flew to his next assignment.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

A/N: This chapter may be a bit confusing because it constantly switches from Ahsoka to Tal throughout the Defense of Dantooine and the Second Battle of Geonosis, and how Ahsoka's "Situation" survives the battle. You'll see what I mean soon, just bear with the chapter, because very important events happen to both Tal and Ahsoka.

As soon as Tal reached Dantooine, he saw a Separatist blockade around the planet, and several Republic cruisers trying to fight their way through it, but they were losing. Tal was able to get onto the Republic fleets flagship, and went straight to the bridge, and saw his master trying to find a weakness in the blockade.

"Pilots, this is commander Ordo, I want all ARC-170's and Y-wings in attack formation V! Aim for the frigates! Acclamators, reinforce their positions! V-wings and corvettes, attack the destroyers hard and fast! Don't give them an inch! All cruisers, attack the Droid Control Ships!" Everyone followed Tal's orders, and the sudden multiple attacks threw the blockade in disarray, and was quickly broken, with the remaining Separatist forces retreating. The ground forces were finally able to reach the Republic base and get ready for the Separatist ground forces to attack.

It was two weeks after Ahsoka received the update that Tal reached Dantooine and was able to defeat the blockade, and she was getting ready for the first strike of the Second Battle of Geonosis. She was in her room, studying the battle field map, making notes of enemy positions and barriers, when suddenly, she felt something she never felt before, but she knew what it meant; she felt a spark of life inside of her: she was pregnant.

Tal was sleeping peacefully; he and his men had just finished holding back a major Separatist attack. However, the sleep didn't last long, since blasts from an AAT cannon woke him up and clones scrambling to get their armor and weapons ready so they could defend the base. Tal grabbed his weapons and activated K1 and the two ran out of the base and began attack any droids in their sights. Tal ordered a couple of clone and IFT-X squadrons to flank the droid army and split their forces by attacking in the center from behind, and the battle quickly turned into the Republic's favor.

Three days passed when Ahsoka learned she was pregnant, and she and Barriss were on a mission to destroy a Separatist factory and help the main forces retake the planet. Ahsoka was extremely thankful that her Force barrier was able to hide the presence of her growing child, though it was exhausting her to use so much of her Force powers continuously, but she just focused on the mission and her baby, and was thankful that some of the physical signs weren't showing yet. They finally reached the main reactor, and began placing the detonators on the reactor.

The current battle was entering it's forth day, and Tal's men were getting desperate and exhausted, and not only that, but one the IFT-X and clone squadrons that he lost contact with finally reported in, frantically reporting that they were surrounded by AAT's and Spider Walkers, and their tanks were destroyed, and extremely low on ammo and detonators and were requesting immediate extraction. Tal immediately went to the clones rescue, cutting down any droids that got in his way. Once he reached the stranded clones, he saw that they were using the remains of an IFT-X tank as cover while SBD's and battle droids shot at them. The clones were so preoccupied with the droids in front of them; they didn't notice the AAT behind them, getting ready to kill all the clones with its main gun. However, before the tank could fire, Tal activated his lightsaber and cut the gun barrel in half, and used the Force to ram it into a nearby Spider Walker. Tal then cup open a hole into the tank and threw a thermal detonator into it, and the explosion destroyed the tank. With three AAT's and two Spider Walkers left, Tal got ready for a tough fight. He charged at the tanks and quickly destroyed their hatches with his lightsaber and threw a detonator into each tank, destroying them like he did with the first. He then put his focus towards the Spider Walkers and stopped them by cutting the front legs in half and then sliced off the laser cannons on them. As he continued destroying droid forces, twelve commando droids, six of them carrying their swords, charged at Tal and the clones. While he blocked the blaster fire from the droids, the clones tried to shoot them down with the E-5 blasters some Battle Droids dropped, but they were just rookies and their accuracy wasn't that great for this kind of situation. Only two commando droids were shot down, and one of them was shot down by blaster fire Tal deflected back at it, when they reached Tal, and he tried to destroy them all with his lightsaber, but most of them were able to dodge blade, and one of the sword wielding droids swung their sword and it made contact with Tal's lightsaber, cutting the weapon in half. Tal then performed a Force Wave and made the droids surrounding him go flying in all directions away from him. He then threw the remains of his lightsaber on the ground and pulled out his disruptor pistols and started shooting at the remaining droids. After destroying almost fifty droids with his pistols, Tal ran out of ammunition and was forced to fight the remaining droids with his bare hands.

Ahsoka knew she was about to die; the Geonosian warriors got rid of all the detonators, and both she and Barriss were inside a Super Tank, with no other way of destroying the factory without sacrificing herself and Barriss. They aimed the mortar launcher at the generator and said one final goodbye to Anakin through the comlink, and goodbye to Tal through the Force, and told him that she'll always love him, even after her death. Then, she fired the mortar…

As Tal was destroying droid forces, he could hear Ahsoka's voice in his head. 'Goodbye Tal….and please don't forget that I love you, even after death…' It was enough of a distraction to stop him for two seconds, allowing a remaining commando droid to charge at him and head butt the padawan, making him dazed. The droid proceeded to punch Tal in the head a couple of times and knee him in the gut, and despite that Tal's chest armor absorbed most of the blow, he was winded and didn't have the ability to move for a couple of more seconds, allowing the droid to raise it's sword and swing at Tal and cut off his arm from the elbow down. The droid then swung the sword again and cut off his other arm, and Tal screamed in pain. The droid was about to finish Tal by cutting off his head, but one of the clones fired a lucky shot at the droids head, and destroyed it. The clone then ran over to Tal and helped him get back to camp, despite the fact that laser fire was flying past them. They were almost at some ground that provided good cover, but the last AAT fire its cannon at Tal and the clone, and it hit the ground less than a foot away, and it sent the two flying. He hit a tree, head first, and landed on the hard ground after a twenty foot fall. Somehow, Tal was still alive, but he could see the feet of a Super Battle Droid, and heard it ready its blaster. Tal readied himself for death, and could hear blaster fire, and then felt a horrible pain in his chest; the blaster bolts missed his heart, and he was still miraculously alive. The droid was about to fire again, but sudden, it's upper half fell next to Tal; the droid had been cut in half by a lightsaber. The next thing Tal knew, he was being picked up and slung over someone's soldiers, and then, blackness took him.

Ahsoka awoke coughing; she was somehow alive. She activated her lightsaber and looked at Barriss, who immediately did the same thing. The next thing Ahsoka did was check to see if her baby was alive, and it somehow was, despite all the recent 'excitement', and then, she put a Force barrier around it again before Barriss had the chance to sense it.

"How deep do you think we're under?" Barriss asked.

"It'd be better not to think about it." Ahsoka answered, and after a couple of minutes of trying to think of what they should do, Ahsoka gave Barriss her lightsaber and got a power cell from the tank and took off her wrist communicator. Ahsoka broke the power cell in half and started tapping the wires to her communicator, hoping her master could find her and Barriss under the rubble.

Tal was in severe pain, which he saw as a good thing; it meant he was alive. He could barely open his eyes because the smallest amount of light hurt his eyes, and it was bad enough that his ears were ringing. He eventually started gaining his hearing back and he heard the engines of an LAAT/I, which was at the moment the sweetest sound he ever heard, until he heard a medical droid's analysis of his condition.

"He has a twelve percent chance of survival; too much blood has been lost and third degree burns all over his chest and facial area. The only possible way to save him would be to put him in a permanent and portable life support system." The droid explained, and Tal could believe what he was hearing.

"General Windu, the remaining droid forces are retreating! We won!" A clone commander said, and Mace didn't even bother to look at him, he just kept looking at his near dead padawan; it was the first time Tal ever saw his master sad about something, but it didn't last long, because Tal fell unconscious again.

Ahsoka was thankful she was alive, and even more thankful that her and Tal's baby was alive as well, although she hadn't heard an update about Dantooine, which was starting to ruin her happiness, and although Poggle the Lesser was captured, no word from Tal was starting to scare her. She was broken out of her thoughts when Anakin called her to his side.

"I've just received word from Dantooine; Master Windu's defenses held, but at a major cost to his men, and that's including his young padawan, Tal Ordo. It's been reported that he's been put in extreme care, and that he'll most likely be put in a permanent life support system." Ki-Adi Mundi explained, and Ahsoka felt her heart drop. After the masters discussed what they needed to do, Anakin suggested that her and Barriss go on the medical transport to pick up medical supplies, and Ahsoka and Barriss agreed to do so. Once Ahsoka was on board the medical transport and somewhere private, she got out a long range comlink, and got in touch with Kal Skirata.

Kal heard his comlink beeping as he was eating breakfast at the Kraggert, and he looked at it and saw it was Ahsoka. He had specifically told her to make sure that Kal isn't in a public place, and although CSF, which were the main clientele at the Kraggert, knew how to be deaf around Skirata and his boys, Ahsoka had yet to learn the definition to the term subtlety. He was just thankful he decided to wear his Mandalorian armor that day, so he put his helmet on and activated the internal comlink.

"Ahsoka! I thought I told to make sure I'm in a private place before contacting me!" Kal scorned, but Ahsoka's sobs made him realize something was really wrong. "Is this an emergency?"

"Yes…" She said after catching her breath. "Tal's been put in an ECU! He took severe wounds on Dantooine! Medical reports say he's going to have to be put in a permanent life support system to survive!' Ahsoka said, and she broke down and started crying again. Kal was shocked; Tal was a very capable warrior, and the fact that he took such a beating was disturbing. After he fully processed the information, he could hear Ahsoka crying, and his fatherly instinct took over.

"Ahsoka, just calm down; crying isn't going to help Tal any. Now, do you know where Tal is being sent for his treatment?" Kal asked.

"He's being sent straight to Triple Zero; it's the only planet that has every piece of equipment Tal needs to survive." Ahsoka explained, and Kal just sighed.

"Alright. I'll let you know when Tal reaches Triple Zero. How long is it going to take you to get back?" Kal asked.

"Four days at least; I'm being sent on a relief mission to Dantooine to help the surviving clones by delivering medical supplies. So it'll take me five hours to go from Geonosis to the medical station, to Dantooine, and then back to Coruscant." Ahsoka said.

"Alright…well, Ahsoka, right now you need to calm down and just focus on getting those supplies to the boys on Dantooine." Kal said, and Ahsoka stopped sobbing.

"Thanks Kal, and please keep an eye on Tal; don't let the doctors do anything that'll hurt him…he's been through too much already." Ahsoka pleaded.

"Don't you worry Ahsoka, Tal will be just fine." Kal then cut the link, and Kal took off his helmet and sighed when Jaller Obrim sat across from him.

"Trouble, Kal?" Obrim asked, and Kal just looked at him as a waitress put a cup of caf in front of them.

"Friend of mine is in deep osik." Kal took a sip of his caf and left a nice tip for the waitress before he left. He put his helmet back on and got in touch with his son, Mereel. "Son, I need a favor from you; Tal has been severely wounded; he needs a life support suit. I need you to get the designs for the life support armor that will have the least restrictions on Tal, and see if it's possible to combine it with full Mandalorian armor without it being obvious that he has those systems inside of him." Kal explained.

"Okay Kal'buir…." Mereel said. Kal then thanked his son and got in contact with a friend of his on Mandalore that owed him a favor and found a large amount of Madalorian Iron while he was building his bastilon, and promised to use that metal for Kal or one of his sons when he asked, and he figured that Tal would need that protection the most at the moment.

A/N: Well, things could be going better for Tal and Ahsoka; Ahsoka's pregnant and Tal is in the same condition as Vader, but hopefully things will improve for the too.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Ahsoka woke up gasping; she remembered about what happened aboard the medical frigate hours earlier, how the worms that Anakin told her about on Geonosis took over the clone troopers and she had to fight them and Barriss, and how she was able to deactivate the heating core on the ship and killed most of the bugs with the cold. She looked down and felt that her baby was still miraculously alive, and she breathed a sigh of relief, and then gave an even larger one when the Force barrier around it didn't go away after she fell unconscious, especially since Anakin was in the same room as her. After explaining that Ahsoka's actions saved a lot of people, Anakin told her that they're going to go to Coruscant so they can rest for a bit and Ahsoka gave another sigh of relief. Once she got to her room on Anakin's flagship, she laid on her bed, and released all the emotions that she was holding in on Geonosis and in the medical transport; anger, sadness, fear, and hatred; emotions that she was told her whole to avoid, but she couldn't help it; she was angry at Tal for getting her pregnant, she was sad that Tal was put in the situation he's in, scared that she and Tal might be found out and expelled from the Order, and she hated herself for allowing for all this to happen. Ahsoka cried the whole night until she eventually fell to sleep.

Kal was the first to arrive in the hospital Tal was put in, after the Jedi left to explain the situation to the doctors. The Temple didn't have the equipment to put Tal in a life support suit, so the GAR medical facility had to operate on Tal. As Kal asked for occasional updates on Tal's condition, he informed Ordo of the situation. Ordo soon joined Kal at the medical facility, and sat next to him in the waiting room.

"How is he so far Kal'buir?" Ordo asked, and Kal sighed and shook his head.

"Bacta couldn't do much to the major wounds, so they have no other options than the life support system. Mereel is currently trying to find the designs of it so I can try and match with Mandalorian armor, which will be made from Mandalorian Iron." Kal explained.

"How exactly did this happen, Kal'buir?" Ordo asked.

"Well, Tal was fighting some droids on Dantooine when one of the squads reported that they were under attack and lost their armor cover. Tal ran over to them and started destroying droids and tanks, but according to the reports, Tal'ika was distracted by something, and it allowed a Commando droid to cut off his arms. One of the clones saved him by shooting the droid, and as they were running towards cover, Tal got hit by a tank blast, and that did enough damage to his legs that they had to be amputated. A Super Battle Droid walked over to Tal, and shot him in the chest several times before it was destroyed and Tal was carried back to his base." Kal explained.

"Do they know what distracted him?" Ordo asked, and Kal shook his head.

"No, it must've been something in his head…this shouldn't have happened to Tal…he's such a good kid, he deserves better than this." Kal said, and Ordo just looked down at his feet, feeling pity for Tal.

As soon as Ahsoka reached Coruscant, she snuck over to Padme's apartment, hoping for advice and comfort from her friend. She knocked on the door, and Padme opened the door.

"Ahsoka! What a pleasant surprise." Padme said, and Ahsoka gave a false smile.

"Hello Padme. I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I need to talk to you." Ahsoka said, and the seriousness in Ahsoka's voice made Padme realize that there was something wrong, so she stepped aside so Ahsoka could walk in. "Thank you."

"Is everything alright?" Padme asked, and Ahsoka walked in and shook her head.

"Padme, if I tell you something that…I'm not proud of, and could get me in trouble, will you promise not to tell the Jedi?" Ahsoka asked, and now Padme looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Padme asked, but Ahsoka shook her head.

"You have to promise me you won't tell the Council." Ahsoka demanded.

"I promise." Padme finally said, and Ahsoka was about to tell Padme, but she broke down in tears. "Ahsoka…will you please tell me what's wrong?" Padme asked, but Ahsoka continued to sob. "Does this have anything to do with your friend, Tal? Ani told me what happened to him." Padme said, and Ahsoka nodded.

"That…has something to…do with it…" Ahsoka said between sobs, and Padme just put her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder as she continued to cry for another thirty minutes.

"Why don't you get some rest, and you can tell me when you're ready." Padme said, and she grabbed a pillow and a blanket from a closet and put it on the couch Ahsoka was sitting on, and when she put her head on the pillow, she rolled over with her face covered by the pillow.

"I'm pregnant…" Ahsoka said, but the pillow muffled her words.

"What?" Padme asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Ahsoka said again, but her words were still muffled.

"Ahsoka, I can't hear you." Padme said, and Ahsoka shot up.

"I said I'm pregnant!" Ahsoka yelled, and when Padme processed what Ahsoka said, she looked at the Padawan in shock.

"You're…pregnant?" Padme asked, and Ahsoka nodded.

"Yes! I'm pregnant!" Ahsoka yelled, and she started crying again.

"Ahsoka…how did this happen? I mean…who's…is it?" Padme asked.

"It's…I can't tell you…" Ahsoka said.

"If you're worried that I'm going to tell the Council…I won't…I give you my word." Padme said, and she hugged Ahsoka while the Padawan cried.

"It's…" Ahsoka started, and she tried to say Tal's name, but her fear stopped her, but Padme was able to make out what Ahsoka was saying.

"Tal's?" Padme asked, and she felt Ahsoka nod.

"Please don't tell anyone, Padme…Tal has enough problems as it is." Ahsoka pleaded.

"I'm not going to tell anyone Ahsoka, I've already promised you that. But…I think you need to tell Tal when he recovers." Padme said.

"I will…when the time is right…" Ahsoka said, and suddenly, the door into Padme's apartment opened, and Anakin walked in, with Artoo right behind him.

"Padme, I'm…" Anakin started, but when he saw his Padawan crying, he realized something wasn't right. "What's going on?" Anakin asked, and Ahsoka sat up and made her way to the door.

"No…nothing. I'm just…leaving." Ahsoka said, but Anakin grabbed Ahsoka's arm and brought her back into the apartment.

"No, something's going on, and I want to know what." Anakin demanded, but Padme stood up.

"It's nothing Anakin, Ahsoka's just upset; teenage hormones." Padme lied, but Anakin sensed it.

"I'm not falling for your lying Padme; I want to know what's going on, now!" Anakin demanded again, and the two women remained quiet.

Kal and Ordo continued to wait for several hours, getting occasional updates on Tal, but when they heard that it could be awhile until Tal's operation is complete, they realized they couldn't beat hunger, so Kal took Ordo to the Kraggert, but they didn't talk much, and when they did, it was about Tal. The two were eating the extremely greasy food served at the restaurant, when Kal's comm started beeping, and when he looked to see who it was, he saw that it was Mereel.

"Son, how's your search?" Kal asked.

"Good; I found a way to put the mechanics to keep Tal alive inside beskar'gam." Mereel said, and Kal smiled a little.

"Good work son. Will you be able to bring that information here to Coruscant? Or do we have to transport Tal to you?" Kal asked.

"I'm on my way right now, Kal'buir. I'll be there as soon as I can." Mereel said, and he cut the link, and Kal was in a better mood, though he was still upset about Tal.

"I haven't heard from Ahsoka in awhile…" Kal said suspiciously, and although he didn't want to get her in trouble with the Jedi, mainly because that could get Tal in trouble, he sent a message to Ahsoka's comlink, asking her where she was.

Padme's apartment was quiet for a whole hour, with Anakin looking at his wife and padawan, waiting to find out what was going on, but the two didn't say anything, but after another fifteen minutes, Ahsoka gave in.

"I guess I should've known I couldn't hide it from very long…master…I'm pregnant." Ahsoka said, and she hold her breath, waiting for a reaction from her master, but when Anakin didn't say anything, she opened her eyes, but saw that Anakin was fuming angry.

"You're…you're pregnant!" Anakin asked, and Ahsoka nodded. "With who's child!" Anakin demanded, but Ahsoka didn't answer, and Anakin got even angrier, and he proceeded to yell at Ahsoka, but Padme grabbed Anakin by his arm, and took him into the bedroom. With her being alone, Ahsoka started sobbing again, when her comlink started beeping. She took it from her pocket and answered the call.

"He…hello?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka, it's Kal. What's going on? I haven't heard from you, and you said you'd contact me when you reach the Coruscant." Kal said, and Ahsoka did what she can to get her thoughts together.

"I'm sorry Kal, I had some personal things to take care of, and it's not going well. I'll be on my way in a few minutes." Ahsoka said.

"Is everything alright?" Kal asked.

"I don't know…I may have gotten myself and Tal in trouble." Ahsoka said, and she could tell Kal wasn't happy.

"What do you mean! Did you let it slip that you're…" Kal started, but Ahsoka shushed him.

"Shh…I don't know for sure yet, but I'll explain everything to you when I get to the hospital." Ahsoka said, and she turned off the comlink, and a few seconds later, she could hear Anakin and Padme arguing, so she got off the couch and quietly walked over to the door, hearing bits and pieces of the argument.

"…quit being such a hypocrite…"

"…she should know better…"

"…in a similar situation…"

"…not similar, it's completely different!" After a few more minutes of eavesdropping, Ahsoka heard Anakin sighed, and she realized the argument was over, so Ahsoka ran back over to the couch and sat down. A few seconds later, the bedroom door opened, and Anakin stepped in front of Ahsoka, not looking so angry as before, and Padme put her hands on Ahsoka's shoulders and smiled at her.

"Look Snips…I'm sorry I yelled at you…I was wrong, and I was being a hypocrite." Anakin said, and Ahsoka was shocked to hear Anakin apologize. "Can you…at least tell me who the father is?" Anakin asked, but Ahsoka remained silent.

"He's not going to tell the Council…are you Ani?" Padme asked, but it was matter-of-factly than an actual question.

"No, I'm not." Anakin said, and when Ahsoka sensed him telling the truth, so she calmed down, and caught her breath.

"Well…it's Tal's." Ahsoka said, and Anakin didn't look surprised.

"I see. Can't say I'm surprised. Does he know?" Anakin asked, and Ahsoka shook her head. "Alright, well, I'm not going to tell the Council, Ahsoka, so you have nothing to worry about." Anakin said.

"Thank you, master. But…I have a question; why'd you say you'd be a hypocrite if you told the Council about my relationship with Tal?" Ahsoka asked, and Anakin sighed.

"Tell her, Ani. She deserves to know." Padme said, and Anakin nodded in agreement.

"Well, Snips, that's because…I'm married to Padme." Anakin said, and Ahsoka's jaw dropped, and her emotions went from shock to anger.

"AND YOU WERE ANGRY AT ME FOR BEING PREGNANT!" Ahsoka yelled, and Padme grabbed Ahsoka to calm her down.

"Ahsoka, you need to calm down; these kind of emotions aren't good for the baby." Padme said, but Ahsoka refused to calm down.

"Ahsoka, I was angry because you getting pregnant will get you in big trouble with the Council." Anakin said, and Ahsoka calmed down a little.

"I understand, but I have a friend that may be able to help me." Ahsoka said, and when she looked at her chrono, she got wide-eyed. "I have to get to the hospital!" Ahsoka said, and she ran out the door, got in her speeder, and drove over to the hospital.

A/N: This may seem like a filler chapter, but it'll play a larger role later on in the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

As soon as Ahsoka reached the hospital, she found out which room Tal was put in, and didn't waste any time getting there. Once she got to the room that Tal was in, Ahsoka saw Kal and Ordo waiting outside the room, and Kal looked at her angrily.

"So Ahsoka, you mind telling me what it is you did that's going to get you and Tal into trouble?" Kal asked, faking politeness.

"There's no need to worry Kal; everything is taken care of, and Tal is in the clear…I, however, am still in a tight spot." Ahsoka said, and Kal sighed in annoyance.

"What is it now?" Kal asked.

"I think I should tell Tal first; he needs to know." Ahsoka said, and Kal looked at her suspiciously, but he let it slide for now, putting his main focus on Tal. "So how's he doing?"

"I'm not sure. I ask the doctors, but they refuse to answer me. They just say I'll see in two days." Kal said, and Ahsoka noticed a medical droid walking by.

"Maybe they'll to me." Ahsoka said, and she walked over to the droid. "Excuse me, doctor, I'm a member of the Jedi Order, and I've been sent to check on the progress of my friend that's in this room." Ahsoka said, and the droid looked at the padawan for a couple of seconds.

"Patient Tal Ordo is currently going under an anesthetic operation. The operation will continue for an estimated sixteen hours, nineteen minutes, and fifty-five seconds. Patient Ordo's current status is forty-seven percent and rising." The medical droid said, and Ahsoka smiled. She then sat next to Kal, and smirked at him.

"Don't look so smug, kid. That 'I'm a Jedi' routine will only get you so far, especially in the more lawless and rough regions of the galaxy." Kal said, and Ahsoka's smirk went away.

"Kal, I care for Tal too, you know." Ahsoka said.

"I know, but you almost blew it today, getting both yourself and Tal in serious trouble, but I would like for you to tell me." Kal said.

"I'll tell you after I tell Tal; in this situation, he needs to know." Ahsoka said, and Kal just let it drop, though Ahsoka was worried Kal may already know, so she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Sixteen hours later

Ahsoka woke up just as a doctor exited the room Tal was in, so she sat up straight, and when she looked around, Kal and Ordo were gone, so Ahsoka picked up her comlink, wondering if Kal left her a message, and he did.

'One of my sons got here with information that I feel will help Tal, so we left to go pick him up. All I ask is that you let me know when Tal's operation is finished.' Once Ahsoka finished reading the message, she sent a reply, telling Kal that Tal's awake. Once the doctor told Ahsoka she was allowed in Tal's recovery room, she thanked him, and walked in.

Once Kal and Ordo reached the E-Z Travel monorail station, they spotted Mereel, and the two walked over to him and each gave him a hug, the sound of clanking metal filling the air.

"It's good to see you again son. Thank you for coming. You have the information?" Kal asked, and Mereel smiled.

"Of course _Kal'buir_, here you go." Mereel said, and he activated a hologram of Mandalorian armor, and a cut-away model of it, showing the workings of a life-support suit inside the armor.

"_Kandosii_!" Kal said excitedly. He then had the data transferred to a 'pad and went to a HoloNet communication center. "Wait here you two. I have to do talk to a friend of mine for a bit. Here's something to snack on while you wait." Kal said, and he handed his sons each a bag filled with sugared fruits and nuts, and the two clones took the bags, thanked Kal, and sat on a bench, and ate their snacks.

"So how's _Tal'ika_ doing?" Mereel asked.

"Kal'buir just received a message from Tano that Tal has just gotten out of surgery." Ordo said, and the two brothers continued to talk until Kal finally stepped out of the center and walked over to them.

"My friend said he'll have the armor ready in a week; he's the best Mandalorian Smith in the galaxy, so I know Tal's in good hands." Kal said, and he led the two back to the hospital.

The first thing Ahsoka heard when she walked into the room was the mechanical breathing. She followed the sound to the bed Tal was lying in, slowly getting closer to him. Once Ahsoka was standing next to Tal's bed, she got a good look at his face, or at least the part that wasn't covered by the mechanics keeping him alive. Tal's skin was dead gray, scarred, and it looked like large chunks of it were peeling off, but the only thing Ahsoka could do was kiss Tal's forehead, which caused the padawan to open his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean wake you." Ahsoka said sadly, and Tal just looked at her and remained quiet for a couple of minutes.

"I wasn't asleep; I was trying to see if I could wake up from this nightmare." Tal said, in a deep and raspy voice that Ahsoka would soon realize Tal's stuck with, and he slowly did his best to sit up, causing the sheet that was under him to fall off Tal's new armor, and Ahsoka got a good look at it; it was similar to what the Jedi wore during the Great Galactic War, except a large piece of mechanical equipment covered Tal's mouth and nose.

"Try not to move too much; you're body needs to rest. Well…what's left of it, anyway." Ahsoka said, and Tal just laid back down on his bed, and looked at the ceiling, and sighed.

"I wish you didn't have to see me like this…but…this is what I get for serving the shabla Republic!" Tal said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"I mean that we Jedi are nothing more than the Republic's maid and butler service!" Tal yelled, and Ahsoka just looked at Tal in shock.

"We are not a…" Ahsoka said, but Tal cut her off.

"Ahsoka! Open your eyes! I mean, just look around; whenever the Republic has even the smallest problem, the first thing they do is contact the Jedi Order and ask for help! The senators can't get off their lazy _shebse_, and take care of the matter themselves! If the Jedi Order hadn't been so preoccupied with the worthless troubles of the Senate, we may have been able to stop this war! And we wouldn't need to use a slave army!" Tal yelled.

"You're blaming the Republic for the cause of this war! It's the Separatists that are evil!" Ahsoka said.

"No, the Separatist senators are right; the Republic is still a corrupt and evil government! And so are the Senators!" Tal said, and that made Ahsoka angry.

"The senators are not evil, Tal! In case you forgot, I have friends that are senators, and they are not corrupt!" Ahsoka yelled, and Tal scoffed.

"Then why didn't they say anything against the Republic going against its constitutional 'values' just because it was convenient for them?" Tal asked, and Ahsoka didn't get any calmer.

"She was hiding from very skilled assassins that were trying to keep her from speaking her mind." Ahsoka said.

"Well, she let them succeed." Tal said, and Ahsoka just huffed and turned around to walk out of the room, but Tal sat up and grabbed her hand. "Wait Ahs'ika, don't leave yet…" Tal said, and Ahsoka looked at Tal for a couple of seconds, and any anger she had left, quickly disappeared.

"I'm sorry for getting so angry with you Tal, I just can't believe you hate the Republic…" Ahsoka said.

"I think it's corrupt and evil, yes, but what I don't agree with the Separatists is their way of dealing with it; this whole war. But I'm also against the Republic's response to the war; using an army that was bred to think its only purpose is to fight and die for the Republic, with no hope for the future. And all of they could have been kriffing avoided if the Republic had to not abused the Jedi Order's willingness to help them. One of these days, I'm going to make sure that changes." Tal said, and he sat up slowly, with some help from Ahsoka, and he sensed Ahsoka's distress. "Ahsoka, I can sense there's something bothering you, and it's not my feelings for the Republic."

"It's…nothing Tal. It's not important." Ahsoka lied, and Tal sensed the lie.

"If it's not important, then there's no need to hide it from me." Tal said.

"You don't need anything else added to your plate Tal; you have enough problems without mine becoming one of them, especially with you in this suit now." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, your problems are my problems. And I'll still be in this suit when this problem becomes too big to take care of it. So tell me now, while there's still time to deal with it." Tal said, and he had Ahsoka sit on his bed with him.

"If I told you…you'll be furious with me…" Ahsoka said, and Tal shook his head.

"I'll be furious if you don't let me help you. Now, _cyar'ika_, tell me." Tal said, but Ahsoka remained silent for a couple of minutes, and at first Tal thought Ahsoka was just being stubborn, but Ahsoka was actually dropping the Force barrier around her womb, and Tal sensed the life growing in Ahsoka. "Ahsoka…" Tal said, and Ahsoka was scared that Tal would do something, so she got off the bed and walked towards the door, but Tal reached out with the Force and brought Ahsoka back to him.

Ahsoka pleaded.

"Why would I yell at you? I'm just as responsible for this as you are." Tal said, and Ahsoka looked at him, but her worried look wouldn't go away.

"But…are you mad?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm…shocked… This is the last thing we need Ahsoka…I mean, it's hard enough to hide the fact we love each other from the Council, but…hiding a child…that seems impossible!" Tal said, and Ahsoka started tearing up. "_Ahs'ika_, don't cry. I said it seems impossible, but that doesn't mean it is impossible. We'll think of something." Tal said, and he hugged Ahsoka as she continued to cry. "Maybe…Kal will be able to help us."

"Tal…are you crazy! He'll kill me!" Ahsoka said, and Tal shook his head.

"No he won't, but if he tries to hurt you in anyway, I'll intervene; he won't lay a finger on you." Tal said, and Ahsoka just squeezed Tal harder. But when she felt the presence of someone coming into the room, she dried her eyes and fixed her posture to make her look like a serious Jedi, and it was Kal, Ordo, and Mereel that walked in.

"Kal, Ordo, Mereel. It's been awhile, _ner vode_." Tal said, and they appeared unaffected by Tal's mechanical breathing and raspy voice.

"Indeed it has. Too bad the circumstances aren't good." Kal said. "But we have news that may cheer you up, _ad'ika_."

"I could use some good news right about now." Tal said, as he grabbed Ahsoka's hand.

"Well, instead of you being inside that thing, where one shot could kill you, I decided to have some _beskar'gam_ made for you, completely made out of Mandalorian Iron." Kal said with a smile. "It'll have all the systems and mechanisms that thing has that's keeping you alive, but not as bulky, and it'll increase you're protection a thousand fold. Also, I'm having your father's helmet sent to the guy making it, and it'll be equipped with the mechanics as well, but it'll still look like a Mando's helmet, and function as one as well."

"Wow…_Vor'e_ Kal, I…I don't know what to say." Tal said.

"It'll be ready in about a week. Do me a favor and stay alive until then!" Kal said, and Tal nodded .

"Hey Kal, listen, maybe you can help me and Ahsoka with something else. Tell him, Ahsoka." Tal said, and he gave Ahsoka's hand a reassuring squeeze, and Ahsoka sighed.

"Kal…that thing I told you about…the thing I said I should tell Tal when he wakes up…well, what I needed to tell him was that…I'm pregnant."

A/N: I realize that it may be impossible for Tal to actually be able to leave his armor, but I'll explain this in the next chapter, and I hope the explanation will make this more possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

"What do you mean you're pregnant!" Kal asked angrily, and Ahsoka took a step back, and Tal looked like he was willing to fight Kal if the old man tried to do anything to hurt Ahsoka.

"I mean, Tal and I are…going to be parents." Ahsoka said, and Kal took a step forward, and Tal tried to get out of bed, but Ahsoka just gently put him back into the bed.

"How could you let this happen!" Kal asked angrily, gesturing more towards Ahsoka rather than the both of them.

"Kal…don't you dare yell at Ahsoka; I'm just as responsible for this as she is!" Tal said, sitting up again and placed his arm in front of Ahsoka, just in case Kal did anything.

"You should know better than this Tal…you both should!" Kal yelled.

"It was an accident Kal! Just a…spur of the moment thing!" Tal said.

"Still, you two should've been more careful! Just how do you expect to get yourself out of this mess!" Kal asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could give us some advice…" Tal said, and Kal snorted.

"Oh, so you're expecting me to clean up YOUR mess!" Kal asked, and he was getting angrier.

"No, Kal, we just need your advice on how we should handle this." Tal said.

"Well, you're on your own on this one Tal! I'm sorry, but you know I don't put up _osik_ like this; you two should be smart enough to take special precautions so you won't have this problem!" Kal yelled, and he turned around and left the room, with his son's right behind him. Once the door shut, Tal just growled and lay his head down and looked at the ceiling.

"Tal…I'm sorry…I should've never told you that I was pregnant…I should have handled this myself." Ahsoka said.

"Don't say that _Ahs'ika_…I would've hated myself if you felt scared of me enough to not tell me about this child. We'll get through this…without Kal's help if we must." Tal said, and the two just sat in the room, trying to think of a way to get themselves out of the mess they were in.

As Mereel drove his speeder through the skylanes of Coruscant, Kal was pondering if the way he reacted was the best way to handle the situation.

"Kal'buir, what's going to happen to Tal and Ahsoka?" Ordo asked, and Kal just looked at him and sighed.

"Don't worry about it Ord'ika; everything will be fine." Kal said, and Ordo didn't bring the subject up anymore as the three made their way to a place for them to eat.

After a couple of hours of silent thinking, Ahsoka came up with a desperate measures idea.

"Tal…if worst comes to worst…we may have no other choice than to…abort her." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka! I don't want you to ever suggest that idea ever again! I won't allow you to abort the baby; we got in this mess, and we're going to see it through to the very end, do you understand me!" Tal asked, grabbing Ahsoka's arms and forcing her to look at him.

"But…" Tal cut Ahsoka off before she could finish the sentence.

"No buts! I don't EVER want to hear that suggestion again!" Tal yelled, and Ahsoka nodded. "Good." Tal said, and Tal did the only thing he could do, and the only thing he could think of; he hugged Ahsoka, which she returned with ten times the strength. Ahsoka then kissed Tal on top of the forehead, and she sensed something.

"Master Windu is on his way here; I have to go!" Ahsoka said, and Tal nodded in understanding, and Ahsoka kissed Tal one last time, and ran out of the hospital.

When Mace Windu entered Tal's room, the padawan was sound asleep, and Mace just sat down and waited for Tal to wake, which he did, a few minutes later.

"Tal, it's good to see you alive." Mace said, and Tal sat up.

"Well, I'd say I'm glad to be back on Coruscant in one piece…" Tal said, and Mace stood up and walked over to his padawan. "I'm sorry for failing you master…" Tal said, and Mace shook his head.

"I'm the one that failed you Tal; I should've gotten to you faster, but I didn't sense you in danger fast enough." Mace said sadly.

"Well, we can't say what should've happened; it won't change anything. All that matters is that I make a fast recovery so I can rejoin you in the battle field." Tal said, and Mace smiled, something he didn't do often.

"Still just as spirited and ready for a fight. I guess some things will never change, no matter what injuries you'll sustain." Mace said.

"You make it seem like a bad thing." Tal said.

"Well, Tal, you might be happy to know that the armor you're in now, won't be the armor you'll be in for the rest of your life; this is just a tester. It'll get you used to the mechanics of life support armor until the true armor is complete." Mace said.

"Can I see what armor I will be wearing?" Tal asked, and Mace pulled out a holo-projector from his belt, and activated it.

"This armor was originally going to be for any Jedi who wants to wear it, but Master Yoda said it might benefit you the most, so, we'd like you to try a prototype that will be equipped with your life support systems." Mace said, and he handed Tal the projector so he could get a better look at the design of the armor, and Tal noticed that it was surprisingly similar to Mandalorian Armor, it even had a T-shape visor on the helmet.

"Wow, very impressive master. What will the armor be made out of?" Tal asked.

"Heavily reinforced durasteel; it's the strongest material we have available, at least from what Chancellor Palpatine said." Mace said, and Tal rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me master, if I don't think Palps is telling the truth." Tal said.

"Well, the operation will start in three days, and until then, the doctors have informed me that you are allowed to return to the Jedi Temple so you can get used to the movement of the cybernetics, but they also warned against trying anything to straining on yourself and that includes extreme Force exercises and advance lightsaber training, understand?" Mace asked.

"Yes master. Will this armor be able to do anything else?" Tal asked.

"Yes; it can increase your agility, reaction time, and other physical abilities, but don't test any of them until you are used to the feel of the extra weight you'll have." Mace said, and Tal nodded.

"I understand my master; so, can we go to the Jedi Temple now? I don't like being stuck in one place for too long." Tal said, and Windu nodded and helped his padawan out of the bed, and they walked over to a speeder and flew back to the Jedi Temple. Once they arrived, Master Yoda greeted the two at the entrance of the Temple.

"Young Tal, to see you alive, happy I am." Yoda said, and Tal bowed before the master.

"Master Yoda." Tal greeted, and he walked into the Temple, leaving the two masters to talk.

"Master Yoda, I believe Tal is ready to know about his bloodline; he's showing the potential to have the power that comes with his bloodline." Mace said, and Master Yoda thought over it for awhile.

"Wait, we must; much, Tal has gone through. Rest, he must. Tell him, we will, when he is at his full mental stability. Much pain, he is in; both physical, and mental, of this, I am sure." Master Yoda said.

"Very well." Mace said.

As Tal walked through the Jedi Temple, he came across the Youngling training room, and saw Cathar youngling struggling to use her lightsaber without her eyes, and Tal continued to watch the girl struggle, no matter how hard she tried, so Tal decided to walk over and talk to the girl.

"You know this is the time most younglings eat, right?" Tal asked, and the girl lifted the helmet covering her eyes.

"I don't want to stop trying until I get it perfect!" The girl said, and Tal smiled, remembering that he was the same way when he was youngling.

"Very admirable, but doing that will cause you more harm than good. Maybe you should go to the cafeteria before it runs out food." Tal said, but the Cathar girl shook her head.

"No, not until I get this perfect!" The girl said stubbornly, and Tal chuckled.

"Well, how about I help you? You're learning how to use your lightsaber without using your eyes, right?" Tal asked, and the girl nodded.

"Well, show me how've you done it so far, and let me see if I can offer any advice." Tal said, and the girl nodded and reactivated her lightsaber and put the helmet on her head again. Once the remote was active, it started floating around her, and she did her best to try and follow it, but when it fired the training laser, it hit her in the back, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Why can't I do this!" The girl asked, and Tal walked over to her.

"You're not letting the Force guide your movements; you can't use your eyes, so you're naturally using your other senses to guide you, mainly your ears, but they can deceive you. Also, you're mind is cluttered about what's going on; you're asking yourself where the remote is, how you should move your lightsaber, and when is the remote going to fire. Quiet your mind, listen to the Force, you will hear it speaking to you." Tal said, and the girl nodded and this time, she did what Tal told her to do, and this time, when the remote fired, she was able to block with her lightsaber, and she continued to do so for another fifteen minutes. When she finished, she lifted the visor off her head and looked at Tal excitedly.

"I did it! I did it!" The girl yelled excitedly, and Tal patted the girls back as she smiled proudly at her accomplishment.

"I knew you could; you just needed a little push the right direction." Tal said, and the girl just continued smiling. "But don't let that confidence go to your head; remember, the Jedi are humble and arrogance can make you blind to your surroundings and can make you unaware of an impending danger." Tal said, and the girl nodded.

"Thank you…" The girl said, and Tal realized he had not properly introduced himself.

"Tal, Tal Ordo." Tal introduced, and the girl's face turned into shock.

"Wait…you're the Mandalorian?" The Cathar asked, and Tal nodded in confusion, and the girl looked at Tal in fear and anger. "Your kind….destroyed my home…my people…" The Cathar said, and the girl ran past Tal, and before he could ask her what she meant, Master Yoda walked over to Tal.

"Much anger, that one has; holds the history of her people, close to her she does." Yoda said, and now Tal understood.

"You're talking about the near wipeout of her people done by the Neo-Crusaders during the Mandalorian Wars. My people have changed since then, and I'm definitely not like that. I mean, the Mandalorians and Jedi will always be enemies; I understand that, but…" Tal said, and Yoda nodded.

"Much anger in her heart, she has. Tried to teach her let go, I have." Yoda said, and Tal just hoped that Yoda would be successful in teaching the Cathar to let go.

A/N: I realize that this may seem like a filler chapter, but like all my other chapters that seem like this, they will play larger roles later on in the story. And for those who are curious about what Tal's armor will look like now, it's the Experimental Jedi Armor outfit that can worn in The Force Unleashed II.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Coruscant; three days later

When Tal's eyes opened for the first time after he was put under the anesthetics, the first thing he saw a blue light, and it blinded him for a couple of seconds until his eyes adjusted, and then the light faded away, and was replaced by the bright lights of a hospital bedroom. Tal sat up and looked around the room and saw that his master was in the room as well, watching Tal carefully.

"How do you feel, Tal?" Mace asked, and Tal got out of bed and walked around for a couple of minutes, getting used to the feeling of the armor, which was much lighter than the original armor he wore.

"Strange, I wasn't expecting the armor was going to be this light. I thought you said it was made out of reinforced durasteel." Tal said.

"It was originally, but a mysterious donor donated Mandalorian Iron to the facility for your armor." Mace said, and Tal smiled, knowing that Kal was the donor, and thankful that Kal donated the armor.

"Well, I have to find out who it was and send him a thank you card." Tal said, the two Jedi left the hospital and went back to the Jedi Temple.

"Tal, I have some bad news that you're not going to like; you're going to have to stay at the Jedi Temple until you are fully healed; both physically, and mentally." Mace said, as they took a speeder to the Temple, and Tal was in shock.

"What! But master! I'm needed on the front lines to help the troops! You can't leave me at the Temple just because I have to wear this armor!" Tal said.

"Tal, you're not going to fight as long as you're recovering. When you recovered, you can rejoin me in the war." Mace said, and Tal didn't get any happier, he just sat quietly until they reached the Temple, where Jedi Master Yoda and Master Rancisis were waiting for them.

"Young Tal, much to discuss with you, we have." Yoda said, and the padawan looked at the Grand Master curiously.

"Indeed. Young Tal, what do you know of your lineage?" Master Rancisis asked, and Tal thought about it for a minute.

"I know I'm a direct descendant of the Republic hero, Canderous Ordo. But that's it." Tal said.

"That may be, but much more, your bloodline has." Yoda said, and that made Tal really confused.

"What are you talking about, Master Yoda?" Tal asked.

"Master Yoda, if I may, I thought we agreed to wait longer until Tal was informed of his bloodline." Mace said.

"Yes, we did, but recent events have pushed us into doing this." Master Rancisis said.

"With respect, my masters, can you please tell me what you're talking about?" Tal asked.

"Tal, your bloodline is more than Mandalorian blood, and it's not a coincidence that you are Force Sensitive. You have a Jedi bloodline as well, and a very important bloodline at that; you are a descendant of Jedi Master Bastila Shan, the Jedi that helped Revan and the Republic destroy the Star Forge and Darth Malak." Mace said, and Tal wasn't sure what to say; he had read about Bastila Shan as a youngling, how she was one of the youngest Jedi to master the technique Battle Meditation.

"What…does this mean for me?" Tal asked.

"By being part of the Shan bloodline, you have inherited the ability to use Battle Meditation." Mace said, and Tal was still in shock at the discovery that he was part of the famous Shan bloodline.

"I always thought me being Force Sensitive was just a freak accident or stroke of luck." Tal said.

"You should know there is no such thing as luck, Tal, only the Force." Rancisis said, and Tal nodded.

"How is it that I'm Force Sensitive though? Neither of my parents were Jedi." Tal asked.

"That's true, but they were Force Sensitive, none the less; your Mandalorian Clan has long held at least one Force Sensitive member of your family, hiding them from the Jedi so they wouldn't become part of the Order. It was the will of the Force that you were found by the Jedi and brought to the Temple." Mace said, but Tal didn't see it that way.

"You mean my parents being murdered?" Tal asked.

"Tal, I realize that you are upset over the death of your parents, but you must focus on the information we are giving you now." Mace said, and Tal nodded and the Jedi walked into the Temple.

Padme's apartment

Ahsoka woke up feeling sick to her stomach; she grabbed a trash bin and vomited in it, the toll of her pregnancy taking effect. Padme then walked in, and gave Ahsoka a glass of water.

"Thank you." Ahsoka said, and Padme just smiled and Anakin walked into the apartment.

"Ahsoka, I found the perfect place for you to hide during your pregnancy; Dantooine." Anakin said, getting right to the point.

"Oh yeah Master, I'm perfectly fine; vomiting my guts out, can't get any sleep. So yeah, don't bother ask your padawan how she's doing!" Ahsoka said bitterly and sarcastically, and Anakin just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, why Dantooine?" Ahsoka asked.

"All you'll be doing is just helping house refugees who lost their homes during the attacks. And winter will arrive on the planet when you start to show, so you'll have to wear very heavy clothes." Anakin explained.

"And when I go into labor?" Ahsoka asked, and Padme stood.

"You'll be brought back here, to my apart, when you're in your eighth month, and you can give birth in secret." Padme said, and Ahsoka smiled.

"Thank you, both of you." Ahsoka said, and she vomited again.

"Now Ahsoka, I won't be able to help you take care of your child when you give birth to it…" Padme said, but Ahsoka interrupted her.

"Her…" Ahsoka said, indicating that her baby was a girl.

"…her, so you'll have to make a choice about what to do with her." Padme said, and Ahsoka stood up, and picked up her wrist communicator, and put in a special frequency.

"Mom…I need to talk to you…you remember when you asked me if you'll be having grandchildren soon?"

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

After the Jedi Masters explained to Tal that he'll be taught how to use Battle Meditation, he waited in the Room of a Thousand Fountains and began meditating, letting his mind settle and become at peace, when he sensed a familiar presence, Tal opened his eyes and saw the Cathar youngling from three days ago, trying to carry several holo-books, but struggling to keep her balance and prevent the texts from falling. Hoping to get another chance to talk to the child, Tal stood up, walked over, and picked up a few books that fell from the Cathar's pile. When the Cathar looked at Tal, it was obvious that the girl knew it was Tal, because she looked at him disgustedly.

"What do you want?" The girl asked, and Tal just smiled.

"I saw you were struggling, and I wanted to help you." Tal said sincerely, offering the girl one her books, and the girl just snatched it.

"I don't need your help!" The girl said, and she tried to place the book back onto her stack of books, but the pile collapsed, but before the books could hit the ground, Tal used the Force to levitate them and stack back into a pile, easier for the girl to carry.

"Right." Tal said, smirking behind his helmet, and the Cathar just huffed, and took the books again. "Let me ask you something real quick, little one; if I was such a bad guy, do you really think I'd be part of the Jedi Order?" Tal asked, and the girl remained quiet, but her attitude towards him didn't change. "You're part of the Juhani subspecies, aren't you?" Tal asked, but the Cathar remained quiet. "Will you at least tell me you're name?"

"Giani! We're going to be late for lightsaber training! A youngling yelled, and the Cathar turned around and saw a couple of her friends.

"Very well." Giani said, and the Cathar gave Tal one final dirty look before running off towards the youngling training room.

"Giani, a very prominent youngling; she is strong with the Force, and fast learner. Though I fear that her arrogance and temper will be her downfall." Master Rancisis said, as he made his way to Tal.

"A fear that most Jedi have for their students. Those attributes will most likely pass as she matures, just as long as she is taught properly." Tal said, and he and the Jedi Master went back into the meditation room. The two sat on the ground, and Rancisis lifted a dozen rocks and sat them around Tal.

"Now, young Ordo, to learn Battle Meditation, one must have unbreakable concentration. Tal, I want you to enter a meditative stance, and keep these rocks levitated until I say you can release them. Tal nodded and began meditating, and he lifted the small rocks with ease.

"This isn't so bad." Tal said.

"Do not get arrogant Tal; I will now put several images in your mind, things that can cause you to lose your concentration and drop the rocks, if you allow them to." Rancisis said, and Tal continued meditating, but suddenly, he could hear screaming clones and shouting orders, making him feel like he was in the middle of a battle, and his troops were being slaughtered. Tal tried to tell himself it was just an illusion, but it wasn't long until the stones hit the floor.

"I tried to tell myself it was an illusion…" Tal said.

"Even that can make you lose your concentration Tal; you're focus must be completely on the stones." Rancisis explained, and Tal tried meditating again, and he was able to keep the rocks in the air for a few minutes, but the images distracted him and he dropped the rocks again, and he was getting more and more frustrated.

"I'm a padawan! I should be able to lift stones!" Tal exclaimed.

"You cannot expect to complete this training on the first day. Have patience." Rancisis said, and Tal nodded and began meditating again.

Dantooine

When Ahsoka arrived at Dantooine, she put her hand on her stomach and immediately felt at peace; there was no battles, no death, no stress, nothing to disturb her.

"Are you alright Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, it's just peaceful. I hope it remains like this as she grows." Ahsoka said quietly, and she walked over to the large shelter and went to her room and lay down the bed and began rubbing her stomach. "Well little one, I hope you like this place; because you're stuck with me for nine months." Ahsoka said, and she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Jedi Temple, Coruscant; two months later

When Master Rancisis made his was into the Room of a Thousand Fountains, he found Tal, standing up on his fists, lifting several stones and placing them on top of each other and moving them in circles around him. Rancisis just stayed at the doorway and watched the padawan meditate.

"Very good. You have made much progress over the past two months, young Ordo." Rancisis said, but Tal was too focused on his meditation to answer, when suddenly, Tal started to feel hot, like he was in an oven, and the room looked like it was filling with smoke. Tal still tried to meditate, but an unfamiliar voice filled his ears.

"_Find me…find me…find me…" _The voice said, and the room disappeared, Tal found himself floating in blackness, surrounded by fire, and the voice getting louder and louder. _"Find me…find me…find me…FIND ME!" _ The ringing in Tal's ears broke his concentration and the rocks around him fell, and Tal did as well. Though he wasn't hurt, he felt hot and cold at the same time, and the voice was in his head, repeating its message, and it continued for what seemed like hours, yet it went away in just seconds.

"Tal, are you alright?" Master Rancisis asked, helping Tal stand up.

"Yes master Rancisis…but if it's alright with you, I would like to get some rest." Tal requested, and the Jedi Master nodded.

"Of course, but would you like to talk about what you saw?" Rancisis asked, but Tal shook his head walked past the master.

"No…no thank you…I've just been working too hard, I just need some rest." Tal said, and he left the meditation room and went back to his room to rest, wondering why the Force forbade him from having just one normal day.

A/N: For those who are wondering; yes, Tal is a descendant of the very same Bastila Shan that is in Knight of the Old Republic, the one that helped Revan destroy Malak and the Star Forge


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Room of a Thousand Fountains; four months later

As Master Rancisis made his way into the meditation room, he was surprised to see Tal, standing straight up, using nothing but his finger tips to keep him balanced, as he lifted rocks around the room and began making figures with them, such as pyramids, cubes, and even a floating sphere. Tal was so focused on his meditation, he wasn't even aware that the Jedi Master was in the same room, watching him until the padawan had finished, which would take about three hours when Tal let the rocks lay on the ground and jumped off his fingertips and landed on his feet.

"Very impressive Tal; you grow more powerful every passing day."

"All thanks to you, Master Rancisis." Tal said, and he bowed respectfully to the Jedi Master, and bowed in return.

"Unfortunately, your training is not complete; I must now teach you how to use Battle Meditation." Master Rancisis said, and the two sat down, and Rancisis began teaching Tal the basics of Battle Meditation.

Refugee Base; Dantooine

Ahsoka was sound asleep in her bed, exhausted after getting another batch of refugees situated in the giant base, when Anakin opened the door and woke his padawan up.

"Ahsoka, we have another shuttle, filled with refugees, arriving; I need you to help getting them rooms." Anakin said, and Ahsoka just groaned.

"Master…" Ahsoka said, but Anakin interrupted her before she could complain.

"Look, I know you're tired; you've been working hard for the past month, but this is a large one, and we need all the help we can get. After this, you can rest, and no one will bother you, I promise." Anakin said, and Ahsoka groaned again, but she got out of bed anyway, and went to get her winter clothing, since it was starting to snow on Dantooine. Once Ahsoka was ready, and she made sure her now slightly bulging stomach was hidden by the thick clothes and jacket, Ahsoka joined her master outside, and saw the hundreds of refugees that have just been dropped off. "Ahsoka, just find rooms for some of the refugees; I'll let you know when you can rest again, and it won't be too long." Anakin said, and Ahsoka nodded and walked among the crowd of refugees until she found an elderly woman, who was having trouble carrying her bag.

"Let me get that for you." Ahsoka said warmly as she took the bag and began walking with woman.

"Thank you, young lady. It's always nice to find a young person willing to help the elderly." The woman said, and Ahsoka smiled.

"It's my pleasure. So what's your name?" Ahsoka asked as she put her hand on her stomach, making sure her daughter was alright.

"Rose. And yours?" Rose asked.

"Ahsoka." Ahsoka introduced cheerfully.

"Hmm…it matches." Rose said, and Ahsoka looked at the old woman confusedly.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." Rose explained.

"Oh, thank you." Ahsoka said, and a few minutes later, they reached an empty room, and Ahsoka opened it with the Force, and let the woman in.

"Thank you Ahsoka, you are very kind." Rose said.

"You're welcome, ma'am." Ahsoka said.

"Please, call me Rose." Rose said, and Ahsoka smiled.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Ahsoka said.

"So when is it due?" Rose asked, as Ahsoka turned around, and was shocked by the question.

"Wha…what?" Ahsoka asked, and Rose smirked.

"When is it due? Is going to be a girl or a boy?" Rose asked, and Ahsoka began stuttering.

"I…I don't...know…know…know…know…what you're talking…about!" Ahsoka said, but Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ahsoka, I have been in this galaxy for eighty-seven years; I have six children, nine grandchildren, and five great-grandchildren, I know a pregnant woman when I see one." Rose said smugly, and Ahsoka sighed.

"Fine, you caught me…I am pregnant…" Ahsoka said, knowing there was no point in lying.

"I knew it the moment I saw you; you have that pregnant glow about you." Rose said.

"Rose…please don't tell anyone! I and my…boyfriend will be kicked out of the Jedi Order if they find out!" Ahsoka pleaded, and Rose smiled.

"Oh don't worry child, I won't tell anyone…" Rose said, and Ahsoka sighed in relief. "…on one condition." Rose finished, and Ahsoka was a bit nervous about what it was she wanted.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"My children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren haven't been able to visit me ever since this war started, and I outlived all my friends, so I have no one to talk to; if you come to visit me every now and then, and just socialize with me, I'll keep your pregnancy a secret." Rose said, and Ahsoka sighed in relief again, and smiled.

"Oh, well, of course. I'd go ahead and stay and talk, but there are other refugees that need my help, and I need to rest after that; I've been doing this for six months straight." Ahsoka said, and Rose smiled and nodded as Ahsoka left.

Jedi Temple Library; a week later

Tal and Master Rancisis were going over records of past Battle Meditation users, trying to help Tal understand the power better, when the two heard yelling in the library. They got out of their chairs and to investigate, and saw that two Younglings were arguing over a holo-book, and Tal noticed that one of the Younglings was the Cathar, Giani, he had met a few months earlier.

"What's going on here?" Master Rancisis asked, and the two Younglings stopped yelling and looked at the Jedi Master in shock.

"I wanted this holo-book to study, but he took it from me!" Giani said as she pointed to the other youngling, who started shaking his head.

"Uh-uh! I saw it first, and she tried to take it!" The boy said, and Tal just watched the two argue.

"That is enough!" Rancisis said firmly, and the children stopped arguing, but before the Jedi Master could start scolding the two, Tal leaned in on the master and began whispering.

"Master, perhaps scolding isn't the best form of punishment. Yes, the two were out of line to be arguing over a holo-book, but this doesn't happen very often. Maybe they should just be sent to their rooms so they can think about what they were doing." Tal suggested, and Rancisis thought about it for a couple of minutes, and nodded.

"Very well; younglings, go to your rooms and meditate on this. The book will remain here, and you are not allowed to look at it until you come up with a compromise." Rancisis said, and the younglings just sighed and walked out of the library.

"It's weird; ever since I met Giani, I see more and more of her all the time." Tal said.

"The Force binds us together Tal, perhaps it sees you fit to help her when she needs it, even when she doesn't want it from you." Rancisis said.

"Perhaps…I just wish that she wouldn't blame me for my ancestor's mistakes…" Tal said, and Master Rancisis nodded and turned around.

"We are done for the day, Tal. You may rest if you wish, or continue with your studies here in the library, just don't over-exert yourself." Rancisis said, and he left the padawan, who stood in the middle of the library, thinking about what he should do, when he decided to visit Jedi Master Cin Drallig, the Battlemaster of the Order.

Refugee Base; Dantooine

After Ahsoka finished taking another nap, she made sure Anakin didn't need her help, and then walked over to Rose's room, who opened the door and smiled at Ahsoka.

"Hello my dear, please come in." Rose said, and Ahsoka smiled and walked into the room. "Please sit down, how has your day been?" Rose asked, and Ahsoka sat down and smiled.

"Good, I'm just exhausted; being pregnant takes a lot out of you." Ahsoka said, and Rose chuckled.

"Yes, it does, but after all those months of exhaustion, and everything else you go through, it will be worth it when you can hold your baby for the first time. For me, those was the greatest moments of my life." Rose said, and she had a look on her face like she was reminiscing sweet moments of her life. "So, Ahsoka, what's the father like?" Rose asked.

"Tal? Well, he's strong, handsome, brave, a bit too proud though." Ahsoka said, and Rose started to nod.

"I see. Is he a Jedi too?" Rose asked.

"Yes, he is…" Ahsoka said, but she started to frown.

"What is it? Did I say something?" Rose asked.

"Oh no, it's just…Tal is recovering from some major wounds he took in his last battle, which was here…on Dantooine." Ahsoka said.

"Oh, I'm sorry…will he be alright?" Rose asked.

"Yes, he will, physically anyway…but psychologically…I don't know…" Ahsoka said, and a tear started to roll down her cheek.

"What happened to him?" Rose asked.

"He was rescuing some of his soldiers that were surrounded by Separatist forces, but he…got distracted, and a pair of droids were able to cut off his arms, and a tank blast ruined his legs shortly after. After he hit a tree and landed on the ground, a droid shot him in the chest three times before his Jedi Master rescued him and got him on immediate medical evac." Ahsoka said, and more tears started going down her cheeks, and Rose started to frown as well.

"Oh you poor dear…you must have been worried sick for him." Rose said, and Ahsoka nodded.

"What made it worse was the fact that it was on the same day I discovered I was pregnant with his daughter…" Ahsoka explained. "I'm glad he's alive…but seeing him in that state when he arrived on Coruscant…it still haunts me…" Ahsoka said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because I'm the reason he got distracted…" Ahsoka answered.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I was fighting on a different planet, and things went horribly awry…and I thought I was going to die, so…I told Tal goodbye through the Force…he knew right then something was wrong, and it distracted him long enough for him to get hurt." Ahsoka explained.

"Oh…I see. You blame yourself for what happened to Tal." Rose said, and Ahsoka nodded as she continued to cry. "I can see why you feel that way, but does Tal blame you?" Rose asked.

"I don't know…we haven't much time to talk; we only talked a couple of times when he was in the hospital, and that was mainly focused about what we were going to do about this." Ahsoka said, as she pointed to her abdomen.

"I see, well, if Tal loves you as much as you say, he doesn't blame you at all." Rose said, and she pulled Ahsoka into a hug.

Jedi Temple Lightsaber Training Room; a week later

As Tal cut through two more lightsaber training droids, one tried to sneak behind him and swing at his legs, but Tal did a back flip and cut the droid in half.

"Very good, Ordo. You're adapting well to your cybernetics." Cin Drallig said, and Tal nodded.

"Thank you, master Drallig." Tal said, and he bowed before the master.

"Serra, why don't you give Tal a quick sparing session." Cin Drallig said, and Serra nodded as she stepped into the dueling ring and bowed to Tal, and he did the same. The two then activated their lightsabers and waited for Drallig to give the signal to begin. The master threw his hand down, and the two Jedi charged, Tal using his Vapaad style, Serra using Jar'kai/Djem So. Serra started by swinging both her blades towards Tal's neck, but he ducked, avoiding the blades. Tal then jumped back to the edge of the arena, and charged at Serra, and she charged as well, and the two locked sabers.

Rose's room, Dantooine; an hour later

"So Ahsoka, have you come up with any names for your child?" Rose asked, but Ahsoka shook her head.

"No, haven't had time. Besides, I want to be with Tal when names are considered. He deserves to play a part in naming his child." Ahsoka said.

"I see, well, I'm sure Tal will appreciate that; you must really love him." Rose said, and Ahsoka smiled fondly.

"Enough to have his child…" Ahsoka said, and suddenly, alarms started blaring and red lights were flashing. A few seconds later, Ahsoka's comm started beeping, and Anakin's voice was heard.

"Ahsoka! We're under attack by a Separatist fleet!" Anakin yelled, and Ahsoka quickly ran out of Rose's room and went outside to see a massive Separatist fleet bearing down on them.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

_Jedi Temple; thirty minutes later _

When Tal sensed a disturbance in the Force, he immediately went to the war room and found his master, Plo Koon, and Yoda, looking at a star map of Dantooine.

"What's going on?" Tal asked, and Windu pressed a button on the holo-projector, and showed a large Separatist fleet orbiting the planet.

"Separatist forces have returned to Dantooine and are attacking refugee camps. Most of the civilians in the camps have already been evacuated, protected by soldiers and tanks from any ground attack, and anti-air guns from bombers, but there are already over a hundred civilian casualties." Mace Windu said.

"We're sending reinforcements, right?" Tal asked, when the holo-projector started beeping, so Plo Koon pressed a lit up button and someone started speaking through the communicator on the projector, someone Tal recognized.

"Master Yoda…you little green freak, I expect you're admiring my brilliant strategy of taking Dantooine?"

"Gadon!" Tal yelled angrily, and the fallen Jedi chuckled.

"Tal Ordo…I heard about what happened to you last time you were on here on Dantooine; makes what you did to me on Ryloth look like a paper cut." Gadon said.

"I doubt you'd be talking so tough if I wasn't at the other side of the galaxy you _hut'uun_, piece of _osik_!" Tal said, and Gadon chuckled evilly.

"As much as I enjoyed this little talk, I got a planet to conquer…ah yes, before I forget; if any of you Jedi so much as even attempt a rescue, I will bombard this planet until there's nothing left but space dust!" Gadon said, and the connection broke off and all was silent.

"Master, we need to go to Dantooine." Tal said.

"Tal, you are still recovering from your…"

"I've recovered enough Master! I'll heal faster on the field of battle than here in the Temple. Besides, I didn't go through all these extra months of training just to be wasted. The longer we wait, the more people on Dantooine will die, people that trust us, the Jedi, to protect them." Tal said.

Tal, it's not that easy, you're letting your frustration cloud your judgment; it's because we've got innocent civilians that we're being careful. You heard Gadon; we attack the forces above Dantooine, he'll kill everyone on the planet." Mace said, and Tal went to the holo-projector and activated the strategy simulator.

"That's why we hit them square in the face." Tal said, and he pressed a few buttons on the console, and several holograms of Republic cruisers appeared. "We exit hyperspace, and attack the CIS cruisers immediately; don't give them a chance to attack back." Tal said.

"It will take too long for our weapons to heat up…" Plo Koon started, but Tal waved his hand.

"That's why we enter hyperspace with them already warm up; by my calculations; the extra usage of power will slow down our hyperspace travel by thirty percent, but we can still catch the Separatists off guard and destroy their fleet before they know what hit them." Tal said, and the Masters looked over Tal's plan for a few minutes, looking for major flaws, but they eventually nodded.

"Very well; your plan seems solid enough. Tal, go to the Jedi's Fury and inform the Admiral of the plan. I will join you soon enough." Mace said, and Tal nodded. The padawan then got a transport back to the cruiser.

_Jedi's Fury bridge; a few minutes later _

When Tal walked into the bridge, several of the clones looked at him, and began saluting, but there was an extra enthusiasm about it.

"Welcome back sir, it's an honor for us to have you on this bridge again." Admiral Killrin said, and Tal nodded and saluted back.

"Thank you Admiral. Now, I hate to cut this reunion short, but we need to plot a course to Dantooine." Tal said.

"Of course sir; we have received word from General Windu already. As soon as the General gets on board, we'll be under way." Killrin said, and Tal nodded and went to his bedroom.

_Tal's bedroom _

When Tal walked into his bedroom, he noticed something different, very different; he noticed that there was a large sphere in his room, taking up most of the space in it. Tal was confused about it at first, but a few seconds later, Windu walked in to explain.

"After the accident, I ordered that this Life Support Sphere be constructed into your room; that way, if you ever claustrophobic and trapped in the armor, you can get in this sphere, and safely take you armor off and expect to survive." Windu said, and he walked to the sphere and pressed a few buttons on the control console, and the sphere opened.

"Thank you master." Tal said, and Windu nodded as he turned around and left his padawan to his thoughts. Tal walked into the sphere, and used the Force to close it. Tal then pressed a few buttons on the chair in the middle of the sphere, and several mechanical arms appeared and began attaching themselves to Tal's armor. After a few seconds, mechanical clicking and hissing could be heard, and Tal's armor began detaching from his body, revealing what was left of the padawan; which was basically just his torso and head, both badly scarred. Tal looked at his arms, peeling the synthflesh off of one of them, letting him see the cybernetics underneath. Tal pressed another button, and a clothes drawer opened up and revealed fatigues, so Tal put them on and sat in the chair and sighed. "How could I have let this happen to me?" Tal asked himself, and he put his face in his hands and sighed again. "Come on Tal, you're stronger than this; you can't feel sorry for yourself, not when Ahsoka and your child are relying on you." Tal said, and he stood up and pressed a button, and Tal's armor was reattached to his body, and he opened the sphere and walked out of it, and went to a familiar cube of metal, and pressed a few buttons on the cube, and some hissing sounded, followed by the sound of gears turning, as the cube opened, a Taung shaped droid rose up, and his eyes glowed red, showing that the droid was active.

"Master, it is good to see that you are alive." K1 said, and Tal nodded.

"K1. How are you?" Tal asked.

"I was concerned when you were escorted to Coruscant; I didn't want to become scrap metal." K1 said, and Tal smiled.

"I wouldn't let that happen, old friend. Now, are you ready for a fight?" Tal asked, and K1 unclipped his DC-17 and nodded.

"Always master." K1 said, and Tal smiled again.

"Good, because we're returning to Dantooine, and I need you able to fight." Tal said.

"Of course master, what are your orders?" K1 asked.

"When we get to Dantooine, the first thing I want you to do is find Master Skywalker's forces and assist them in anyway you can." Tal said.

"Understood master." K1 said.

"Good, now go to the hanger, and wait for me to arrive." Tal ordered, and K1 turned around and left the bedroom while Tal made his way to the bridge.

_Cruiser bridge _

When Tal walked into the bridge, he saw his master and the admiral talking about plans to keep the Separatists distracted while the gunships went to the surface to drop off its troops.

"Perhaps we could just have our Republic Assault Ships land on the surface." The admiral suggested, but when Tal walked in, he shook his head.

"No, we need the Acclamators fire power in the space battle; instead, we have an ARC-170 fighter escort, two for each gunship." Tal said.

"Two fighters against an entire fleet? That's crazy, even for you commander…with all due respect sir." The admiral said.

"We have no other choice admiral. Besides, we have one of the most elite pilots in the entire Grand Army. Master Skywalker's personally trained Gold Squadron pilots are one of the only squadrons that rival us." Tal said.

"Even so, it's still too risky. There has to be another way." The admiral said.

"There is no other way admiral; we're just going to have to place some faith in our pilots. I personally know that they will not fail us." Tal said, and the admiral sighed.

"Very well, commander; you have not failed us in the past, I shouldn't expect you to fail us now." The admiral said, and Tal nodded.

"Very good admiral. I'll inform the pilots." Tal said, and he went to the hanger to talk to the pilots.

_Cruiser Hanger _

"Grey Squadron, you will be escorting the gunships in your 170's; two fighters per gunship. The side-gunners will help you as much as they can, but it's ultimately up to you to get us into the planets atmosphere. Think you're up to it?" Tal asked, and the pilots nodded.

"Of course we are, sir! We won't let anything happen to your gunships." The lead pilot said, and Tal nodded.

"Glad to hear it. Now, get ready, and may the Force be with us all." Tal said, and Windu walked over to his padawan. "Master, with respect, I would like you to lead the space attack, while I lead the soldiers on the ground." Tal said.

"Tal, you are still not used to your armor; I don't want you to overexert yourself." Windu said.

"I will be fine, master; just trust me." Tal said.

"Very well, may the Force be with you, Tal." Windu said, and Tal nodded.

"With you as well, my master." Tal said, and an alarm went off in the ship, signaling that they will be exiting hyperspace. "All pilots, to you ships! Move! Move! Move!" Tal ordered, and the pilots scrambled to their gunships and fighters, and right as everyone was ready, the fleet exited hyperspace and immediately opened fire on the Separatist fleet, catching many of the ships with their shields down. The gunships and fighters took off immediately, and because the droids were caught off guard, the gunships had a small opening to make as much distance as possible before being attacked by droid fighters. "Grey Squadron, this is commander Ordo; as soon as the gunship you are protecting reaches the planet's surface, attack the closest Separatist cruiser." Tal ordered as his gunship entered the planets atmosphere.

_Dantooine _

While Ahsoka was cutting droids down with her lightsaber, she constantly called herself crazy for fighting a battle while she was six months pregnant. She was just hoping she could avoid getting hurt, worried about the effect it would have on the child in her womb. As Ahsoka continued to fight, Anakin ran next to her and began helping her with the droids.

"Master Windu has arrived with reinforcements!" Anakin informed her, and Ahsoka's hope began to rise.

"What's the status of the Separatist fleet?" Ahsoka asked.

"Master Windu's fleet went through hyperspace with their guns already powered up, so when they entered the system and engaged the Separatists, most of the Separatist fleet was caught with their shield down, and over half of the fleet was destroyed before they could react." Anakin explained, and Ahsoka smiled.

"Only Tal could come up with something that crazy. He must be here too." Ahsoka said.

"He is, but Ahsoka, focus on the battle." Anakin ordered.

"I am master, it's that with Tal here, things will become much easier for us." Ahsoka said, and Anakin nodded.

"Let's just hope he gets here soon; Master Windu said he's leading the ground attack." Anakin explained, and the two Jedi continued to press forward into the droid forces, their army right behind them. A few minutes later, several gunships flew past Anakin and Ahsoka, and began blasting through the droid army, delivering heavy droid casualties, forcing the droids to retreat. However, the gunships landed in front of the droids, and the blast doors opened, allowing dozens of clone troopers to poor out, with Tal leading them, and destroy the remaining droids. With the droids destroyed, Anakin and Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief, and Tal walked over to his Jedi comrades.

"Master Skywalker…Ahsoka." Tal said, and Ahsoka just smiled as she looked at Tal.

"Tal, it's good to see you." Ahsoka simply said, and Tal nodded, smiling under his helmet.

"What's the situation, Master Skywalker?" Tal asked.

"The droids have our forces split three ways; though their main focus seems to be the refugee camps, so most of our tanks and walkers have been ordered to protect the camps." Anakin said, and Tal nodded.

"Good, I'll inform Master Windu to send in some artillery to help send the droids running." Tal said.

"Tal, do you know who's leading this attack?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, it's that di'kut, Gadon Thek." Tal said.

"Great. I'm not surprised he's trying to kill innocent refugees; he's more cowardly than Grievous." Anakin said.

"True, and he's also not the greatest of strategists; he just likes using brute force, no actual strategy. I think Dooku uses him just as a distraction tactic, until he can use his real threats against the Republic." Tal said, but he just ended the conversation and got in contact with his master. "Master, the gunships have successfully landed on Dantooine. How's the space battle coming along?" Tal asked.

"Very well; we have the Separatist forces split in to, causing a huge gap between the fleet, if you need reinforcements, now would be the best time to ask." Windu informed.

"Excellent, send the walkers and artillery; we're going to push the droids back, hard!" Tal said, and a few minutes later, several LAAT/c's arrived, carrying AT-TE's and SPHA's.

"So, we have the fire power to defeat the Separatists, but what's our next step?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, while we do need to stop Gadon, our top priority should be ensuring the safety of the refugee's. Master Skywalker, where's the nearest refugee camp from here?" Tal asked.

"A click North of here." Anakin answered.

"Very well, we'll head there and destroy the droid forces." Tal said, and he ordered his forces to the refugee camp.

_Nearby refugee camp _

Gadon Thek was walking through the refugee camp, thinking of what his next move should be; his forces in the area already wiped out the Republic forces protecting this camp, and now he had all the refugees lined up, and his droids had their blasters aimed at the refugees, ready to fire at their commanders orders. Gadon, however, wanted the refugees to really fear him, so he had his lightsaber ready, so he could kill anyone whenever he wanted. Gadon had already force a small child to watch as he decapitated the child's parents, something which Gadon enjoyed. He continued to walk along the row of refugees, when he noticed a family of Togruta's; a man, his wife, and their infant twin girls. Gadon smiled as a sadistic thought entered his head; he grabbed the two infants, and when the parents tried to get them back, two B1 battle droids hit the parents with the butt of their guns, knocking them onto the ground. Gadon then smiled as stepped force, holding the infants by their montrals, causing the baby's to cry, and he threw them up in the air.

"FIRE!" Gadon ordered, and the droids aimed their blasters at the twins in the air, and fired, and Gadon smiled at the thought of the infants being pummeled with blaster fire, and then hitting the ground, right in front of their parents, but neither of those things happened; something flying through air caught the twins, and protected them from the droids blaster fire, while sniper fire took out the droids near the refugees. Gadon, who was confused about what was going on, looked at what it was that caught the infants, and saw that it was Tal.

"Tal Ordo…I figured it was you that got through my blockade. You look more pathetic than I figured you would." Gadon said, but Tal just growled.

"I knew you were twisted Gadon…but to order your droids to kill innocent children…that's beyond forgiving. You are done!" Tal said, and Gadon just laughed.

"That's what you think, but I'm just getting started!" Gadon said, and he activated his lightsaber, and swung the blade at the twin's parents, but Tal reached out with the Force, and stopped the blade from doing the parents harm. "So, you've gotten more powerful ever since Ryloth, but you still can defeat me!" Gadon said, and while he was caught in Tal's Force grip, the refugees ran for safety, and the parents took their twins from Tal, thanking him for saving them. Tal then activated his lightsaber, and got ready for the upcoming duel.

"We'll see about that, Gadon." Tal said, and he got in his Vapaad stance, and Gadon lunged at Tal. Gadon attempted to cut Tal's head off, but the padawan ducked and Force Pushed Gadon away, into a nearby wall. "Skywalker, now!" Tal ordered, and several artillery and tank blasts surrounded the area, destroying Separatist forces around the camp. Gadon then roared in anger and jumped at Tal, making several wild swings, all which Tal blocked and dodged with ease. Tal then locked blades with Gadon, and with the added strength of his cybernetic limbs, he pushed Gadon back, making the fallen Jedi stumble back, leaving himself open for Tal's barrage of strikes; Tal started swinging for Gadon's neck, but suddenly swung towards his legs, and Gadon was just barely able to avoid the blade by jumping back. Tal, however, gripped Gadon with the Force and repeatedly slammed him into the ground, and then threw him outside the camp, and Gadon landed near a cliff edge, with frozen water at the bottom. When Gadon stood up, Tal jumped towards him, and made a heavy barrage of slashes towards Gadon, and a now weakened Gadon had trouble blocking the strikes, and kept taking a step back, getting closer to the edge of the cliff. Tal stepped forward and locked blades with Gadon again, and this time, Tal grabbed Gadon's wrist, and squeezed it so hard, Gadon's wrist broke, making him drop his lightsaber. Tal used the Force to throw it behind him. Defenseless, Gadon was left no choice but to raise his hands in surrender as Tal pointed the tip of his blade at Gadon's neck.

"Fine…you win…finish it!" Gadon said, but Tal didn't do anything.

"I won't kill an unarmed prisoner." Tal said, and Gadon just growled.

"Then DIE!" Gadon said, and reached out with Force, pulling his lightsaber to him, and activated it, making the blade point to Tal's back. Sensing the danger, Tal did a back flip, making the blade fly between his legs. When Tal landed on the ground, he looked at Gadon, and saw that his lightsaber blade went right through Gadon's chest. Shocked that he was impaled by his own blade, Gadon took a step back, making him fall off the cliff, and down to the icy lake below him. Tal heard a large cracking sound, so he ran to the cliff edge, and saw that Gadon's body had cracked the ice, and the hot lightsaber blade was quickly melting the ice, causing Gadon's body to sink into the lake below him as the ice broke and melted.

"Tal, report in!" Mace Windu said, and Tal broke out of the trance he was in by watching Gadon's corpse disappear, and answered his master.

"Tal here. What's the status of the battle, master?" Tal asked.

"The Separatists are in full retreat, the battle is won!" Windu said, and Tal smiled.

"That's great news master." Tal said.

"Indeed; the Council has also asked that we stay on Dantooine for a few months, to ensure security of the system." Windu explained, and Tal's smile got even larger.

"Very well master; I will head to the nearest refugee camp at once, and will await you there." Tal said, and he cut the transmission and went to celebrate his victory with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's room; Refugee camp, middle of the night

Tal was enjoying the time he was spending with Ahsoka and their unborn child; while Ahsoka sat in Tal's lap, Tal would gently stroke Ahsoka's bulging stomach, allowing them to sense the child's love and feeling of security.

"We've missed you Tal." Ahsoka said, putting her hands on top of Tal's, while Tal put his chin on Ahsoka's shoulders.

"I've miss you as well, _Ahs'ika_." Tal said, and Ahsoka smiled.

"Don't forget about her." Ahsoka said, indicating to the child, which they both sensed would be a girl.

"I'd never forget our little girl." Tal said warmly.

"We should come up with a name for her while we're together." Ahsoka said, and Tal nodded in agreement; the two then spent over two hours, trying to come up with a name, using both Mando'a and Basic names, though nothing really seemed to stick. Ahsoka and Tal were both getting tired and running out of names, when Tal came up with one.

"Ala?" Tal suggested.

"What does that mean?" Ahsoka asked, with a yawn.

"It's _Mando'a_ for clever, something I think our daughter will be." Tal suggested, and Ahsoka gave a small chuckle.

"Ala…I like that…" Ahsoka said, and she yawned again, so Tal carefully lifted Ahsoka up, and carried her to her bed, bridal style, and laid her down.

"Get some rest, _Ahs'ika_, you need it." Tal said, and Ahsoka smiled as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Tal then kneeled down, and began gently rubbing Ahsoka's stomach. "We'll see you soon, _ad'ika_." Tal said to his unborn daughter, and he turned around and walked out of Ahsoka's room, looking forward to the first time he can hold his daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

When Tal returned to Coruscant, after spending four months on Dantooine, he looked down at the planet from the bridge of the Republic Cruiser he was on, and gave a sigh of relief; he was glad to be home. After months of war, Tal admitted that returning to the Temple was like a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders. As the cruiser docked on the surface, Tal quickly found transport to the Temple, where he was hoping to meditate and calm his mind, and then look for Ahsoka. When he entered the Temple, however, Windu walked over to Tal and got his attention.

"Tal, I just received word from Chancellor Palpatine; he has some important information for you." Windu said, but Tal as caught off guard.

"Me? What does he want with me?" Tal asked, and Windu just motioned his padawan to follow him.

* * *

When Tal entered on of the many comm rooms in the Temple, he saw that Masters Yoda and Plo Koon were in there, talking to Palpatine, whose likeness was shown on a holo-projector.

"Ah, and the renowned war hero arrives. It's good to see you, young Ordo." Palpatine said, and Tal just simply nodded. "Now, on to business; I have just received word from one our secret research facilities in the Unknown Regions that they have synthesized a special bacteria, meant for helping people like you, Padawan Ordo." Palpatine said, and Tal was curious.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'? You mean people wearing life-support suits?" Tal asked, and Palpatine nodded.

"Yes; I don't know all the details, but they apparently created a bacteria that has the ability to restore your bodies organs back to optimal efficiency, without the need of that armor." Palpatine explained, and Tal couldn't believe what he was hearing; the ability to no longer be restricted to his blasted armor, it was something he had only dreamed about, but something didn't add up.

"Why go through the trouble of creating these bacteria? There aren't that many people in the Republic that have to go through this." Tal explained.

"We don't need one of our greatest assets to be confined to such limitations as that armor. As soon as I discovered your fate, I ordered this research team to develop this bacterium to help you." Palpatine said, and Tal just nodded.

"Well…thank you Chancellor. When will I receive the bacteria?" Tal asked.

"Well, that is the only snag to this glorious development; the bacteria cannot survive outside the station; it has to be kept at extremely warm temperatures, and it must be kept in a controlled living environment that can be produced on standard cruisers and transports. The station has requested that you travel to there yourself, for immediate treatment." Palpatine said, and Tal admittedly found it suspicious; he wasn't aware that there were research stations in the Unknown Regions; and the Jedi knew about every research station in the galaxy, supposedly; the station, Tal thought, must've been doing some very important stuff to be kept hidden from the Jedi. But as his thoughts returned to the possibility of no longer needing his life-support suit, he began to ponder if it was worth the risk. And suddenly, he made his decision.

"Where is the station located? I will leave immediately." Tal said, and the three Jedi Masters looked at Tal curiously, before nodding in approval.

"Excellent. A shuttle has been prepared for you with the coordinates already logged in. However, the station has also requested that you go alone; they don't want too many outside eyes knowing about the station." Palpatine said, and Tal nodded.

"Understood." Tal said, and Palpatine nodded.

"The shuttle will be at the Temple hanger in ten minutes." Palpatine said, and the transmission ended.

"Tal, are you sure you want to do this? It could be dangerous; even the Council wasn't aware of this station until Palpatine told us about it." Windu said, and Tal nodded.

"Yes master; I'm sure that this will help me get out of this blasted armor. I need this." Tal said, and Windu nodded, much to Tal's surprised.

"Very well; then may the Force be with you Tal." Windu said, and Tal nodded as he made his way to the hanger.

* * *

When the shuttle Palpatine mentioned landed in the hanger, Tal quickly ran up the ramp, went to the cockpit, and sat down in the pilot's chair. He was about to take control of the ship and look up the coordinates to the station from the navi-computer, when he heard a voice out of nowhere.

"Piloting the vessel will not be necessary, Commander Ordo." The male-sounding voice went, and Tal looked around, trying to find the source; it appeared to be coming from the shuttle, but no one was around; the fact that the voice sounded synthesized made it even stranger.

"Who are you? Where are you hiding?" Tal demanded, and one of the console screens flashed blue, with a line that appeared in the middle, which moved as the voice continued to talk.

"_I_ am not hiding; I am an experimental Artificial Intelligence developed by the scientists at Research Station TR-578. I have been linked to this shuttle so that I may pilot it for you. My designation is AD-578, but you may simply call me 'Adam'." The AI explained, and Tal was surprised at how advanced 'Adam' was.

"Wow. I'm impressed; I didn't know an AI of your caliber existed." Tal said.

"Thank you, Commander Ordo." Adam said.

"So, what exactly is your programming?" Tal asked.

"I mostly just organize data on TR-578; I can keep track of information no other sentient creation, machine or organism, can. I also run statistic and test data for the scientists. But that's just a temporary assignment; I'm really programmed as a ship AI, meant to be aboard craft, from shuttles to capital ships. My main goal is to serve the Republic and its people the best way I can. I'm irreversibly programmed to be loyal to the Republic, the Senate, and the Jedi Order." Adam explained.

"They must plan on making more AI's like you; there is no way one AI is capable of being everywhere at once." Tal said.

"Very impressive, Commander Ordo. You are right; more AI's are planned on being made, of course, even after I pass my test, it'll take some time; creating me cost hundreds of thousands of credits alone." Adam said, and Tal gave a low whistle.

"Wow. I guess the scientists need to be careful not to break you." Tal said jokingly.

"I cannot be 'broken', Commander Ordo, not in the way you are suggesting, but yes; the scientists must be careful not overload my processor, otherwise, I will be forced to erase all the important data stored in my unit. A minor flaw in my design, but one that couldn't be avoided." Adam explained, a small hint of sadness coming from his voice.

"Did they put all of the information on the station in your processor? That seems careless; haven't they ever heard of the old saying, 'don't put your eggs in one basket'?" Tal asked.

"Oh, the station has several copies of the information, it's just that it would take several days for it all to be downloaded into my processor again; I hold a _lot_ of information, Commander Ordo." Adam explained.

"Can you please stop calling me 'Commander Ordo'? 'Tal' will do just fine. And what's the point of having you hold all that information?" Tal asked.

"Forgive me…Tal; it is just in my programming to call people by their titles, if they have one. And the _point_ of giving me this information is so that those who have clearance can see the information they want without having to go through the trouble of getting clearance from the central computer; it can be quite tedious if that scientist is in a hurry." Adam explained.

"Just what exactly do the scientists on TR-578 do tests on exactly?" Tal asked, and Adam's screen flashed red.

"I'm sorry Commander; that information is classified for non-C-ranked scientists." Adam explained, and Tal just gave an annoyed smirk.

"You guys must be doing some pretty important stuff." Tal said.

"Indeed; but it must be remained classified from any outsiders, otherwise, the Senate may find out and try to interfere in our work." Adam said.

"Is the station doing illegal?" Tal asked; a rather obvious question, but Tal was looking for the _way_ Adam answered, rather than hoping for an actual answer.

"Not at all; it's just that, if the Senate discovers what's going on at TR-578, they would constantly interfere, making sure that what we're doing is in their _personal_ interest, rather than the good of the Republic as a whole, and making it near impossible for us to get anything done." Adam explained, and Tal had to admit, Adam's response made sense. "Besides, I am authorized to shut down any projects that are considered highly illegal in Republic law, and _terminate_ that scientist if necessary. There is just about nothing I don't know that goes on at TR-578." Adam continued, and Tal looked at Adam's screen suspiciously.

"'_Just about'?_ What do you mean '_just about_'?" Tal asked.

"There…are a few records the lead scientist doesn't allow to enter my processor; you see, any scientist, whether it's C-rank or A-rank, can look at just about any information in my processor, granted that they have the proper clearance, and I am only capable of providing security locks on information that's classified on as high as A-ranked; I'm not allowed to have such security measures on my processor for things classified as S-rank, the highest level of rank on our station, which is also the rank of our lead scientist; coincidently, he is also the S-ranked scientist on TR-578." Adam explained.

"Why is S-rank information not allowed to be blocked?" Tal asked.

"S-rank information holds the data recorded by S-ranked scientists, who perform S-ranked experiments; as you might guess, S-ranked experiments are experiments performed by our lead scientist personally. Of course, this also means that these experiments are done solely by our lead scientist, and recorded by him alone. Also, by coincidence, S-ranked information is also not allowed to be downloaded onto my processor." Adam explained.

"Then what's the point of having the security measure that prevents you from locking S-ranked information?" Tal asked.

"In the case of an emergency, mainly the compromising of TR-578, our lead scientist is capable of unlocking an override in my processor, making it possible for me to go beyond regulations and protect critical information. Of course, only our lead scientist can look at this information when needed. Also, only the lead scientist knows the override code, but even can't use it, unless I deem it necessary, which is only if I read a _critical situation_ to be truly _critical_." Adam said.

"What would it take for a situation to be truly _critical_?" Tal asked, and Adam's screen flashed red again.

"I'm sorry, but that is classified information." Adam said.

"Well, can I at least look at the coordinates of where this station is going?" Tal asked, and Adam continued to flash red.

"I'm sorry, but that is classified information." Adam said, and Tal just rolled his eyes as the ship left Coruscant's atmosphere and entered hyperspace.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Padme's apartment, Ahsoka was lying on the couch, taking a nap, when she heard the door open. When Ahsoka opened her eyes, she was hoping it would be Tal, who said he'd visit her as soon as he had the chance, but was disappointed when she saw it was Anakin.

"Oh, it's you." Ahsoka said sadly, and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Good to see you too, Snips." Anakin said.

"Sorry; I was hoping it was Tal." Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry about it. But Ahsoka…that _is _sort of the reason why I'm here." Anakin said, and Ahsoka quickly got worried.

"What do you mean? Did something happen to Tal?" Ahsoka asked, and she tried to sit up, but she found it difficult, due to her now obvious stomach, which clearly showed that she was pregnant.

"Not exactly. I just wanted you to know that it may be a couple of weeks before Tal can visit." Anakin said.

"What! But he might miss Ala being born! He…he promised me that he'd be beside me when that happens!" Ahsoka said, feeling both betrayed _and_ heartbroken.

"Well, it's just that…he had received a message from Chancellor Palpatine, telling him that select group of scientists have found a way to allow him to survive outside of his life-support suit, making it possible for him to no longer need it. You must understand why he jumped to this opportunity. Not to mention, that if he refused to leave immediately to fulfill that promise to you, it'd make him look suspicious, and it might get you two found out." Anakin explained, and Ahsoka gave a sigh.

"Well, I hope it works out for him." Ahsoka admitted, and Anakin smiled.

"I figured you would understand. Now you should probably get some rest." Anakin said, and Ahsoka nodded as she lay back down, and went back to sleep, before putting her hand on her stomach, and felt a kick from Ala, causing her to smile.

* * *

When Tal woke up from his nap, he heard a beeping coming the from shuttle's console, signaling that it was exiting hyperspace. Tal leaned forward in the chair, anxious to see the research station, and as the ship entered normal space, Tal was overwhelmed by the size of the station; by his estimation, it was at least six kilometers tall, four kilometers long, and three kilometers wide. The station itself looked a giant cylinder that came to a point at both enders, and in the middle, was separate ring attached by grav-hooks, which mostly consisted of hangers, and a small tube coming at the other end of each hanger, to the main station, which obviously was an access hatch leading to the main station.

As the shuttle landed in the main hanger, Tal noticed a man wearing a white lab coat waiting for him. When the shuttle finally finished its landed procedures, Tal went to the access ramp, and walked outside, where the scientist walked over to greet the Jedi.

"Ah, Padawan Tal Ordo, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Doctor Charles Malkovich; it's an honor to have you aboard our station, agreeing to let us test our new healing bacteria on you. I'm sure you will greatly benefit from this experiment." Malkovich said, and Tal nodded.

"I appreciate you doing this doctor." Tal said, and the scientist motioned Tal to follow him.

"Of course; our goal is to make things much better for the Republic, and by helping a Jedi, such as yourself, we are doing just that." Malkovich said, and they entered the small hallway that lead to the main station.

"What's the point of cutting off the hanger from the rest of the station?" Tal asked.

"I'm sorry commander, but that is classified information, even for a Jedi." Malkovich said, and Tal just gave an annoyed look; if there was something he hated, it was information being kept from him, whether it was regulation or not.

* * *

When the two arrived at the lab containing the bacteria that would supposedly heal Tal, they found themselves in a very hot room; Malkovich started sweating as soon as he walked in. In the center of the room was a series of glass tubes and containers, struggling to move around in the confined space. Malkovich walked over to the tubes, and picked one up.

"When I open this tube, the bacteria will fly out and attach to your armor, trying to find a way inside, until it can enter your body. It's imperative that you remain calm at all times." Malkovich explained, and Tal nodded. With that answer, Malkovich opened the tube, and the bacteria flew out, and immediately attached to Tal's armor. However, as soon as they did, Tal knew something wasn't right; his helmet's HUD began flashing red, warning him that his suit systems were under attack, and Tal could also sense that the bacteria was trying to kill him as soon as they attached to him. Tal then tried to grab the bacteria and pull it off, but it just stuck to his hands, and began spreading across his arms. The bacteria on his chest also began to multiply, going up to his neck, and down to his feet. As Tal's suit systems began to overload, he began to fill dizzy and light-headed as the bacteria overwhelmed him. Suddenly, as he hit the floor, everything went black; Tal had lost consciousness, with Malkovich looking over, disappointment showing on his face. "Contact Lord Sidious and tell him that we have experienced a problem; get this Jedi to a lab and study him; I want an accurate estimate on how long it'll take until the bacteria will effectively kill him." Malkovich ordered the others, and he left Tal lying on the floor, unconscious and dying.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Just so you guys know, I have Ch. 22 ready to go as well. Do you want me to post later on today, or tomorrow? Neither really matters to me, just as long as it gets posted.

Ch. 18

Ahsoka didn't know where she was, but it was dark, cold, and empty, and that alone was enough to send chills down her spine. Ahsoka walked into the middle of the circular, tube-like room, and looked around, hoping to find a way out, but didn't see one. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of wings flapping and metal clunking together. Ahsoka turned around to face the source the of the noise, and was petrified at the monstrous sight before her; it was a giant reptilian bird, covered in armor, staring down at her with hungry eyes, and dove at her, his feet spreading to pick her up. The next thing Ahsoka knew, she was reaching for her lightsaber, but was unable to find it, and was lifted up by the giant creature, which started flying straight up towards the ceiling of the room, and she was terrified as she was switched from the bird's feet to one of its clawed hands, and it stared down at her, as if trying to look into her soul, and it raised up Ahsoka towards its mouth, ready to consume her…

* * *

Ahsoka woke up from the couch with a fright, sweat dripping from her forehead as she struggled to sit up straight on her bed. As Ahsoka's breathing calmed down, she began sensing the fear coming from Ala, and she immediately began petting her stomach and speaking softly towards Ala.

"It's okay sweetheart; everything is going to be just fine. I won't let anything happen to you." Ahsoka said, and Ala quickly calmed down as she went back to sleep. Ahsoka just sighed happily as she looked at the chrono by her bed in the guest room of Padme's apartment, and saw that it was three in the morning. As Ahsoka tried to go back to sleep, her thoughts went to that dream that had scared her. She didn't know what it was, but something about that dream was warning her about an imposing danger, but not for her, and not for Ala, but rather, someone else, very close to her, and then it hit her. "Tal…" Ahsoka said to herself, and she quickly got her comlink, and put it on Tal's personal helmet frequency. She tried to contact him, but got only static; Tal was out of range. She then changed to Anakin's frequency, hoping that he would answer.

"Snips? What's going on…do you have any idea what time it is?" Anakin asked, and he began to process that something was troubling Ahsoka. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's not me…it's Tal; I think he's in danger." Ahsoka said, panic filling her voice.

"What makes you say that?" Anakin asked.

"I had a vision…I can't explain it, but I think I was looking at it through Tal's eyes, in either a vision of the future, or the present, but…I think he's in danger…I'm sure of it!" Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, calm down. I understand that you're worried, but Tal is tough; anything that gets in his way, he's more than capable of handling it." Anakin said, but she didn't feel any better.

"Master…" Ahsoka pleaded, and Anakin gave a sigh.

"Fine. I'll look into his status when I get up, now get back to sleep." Anakin said, and he shut off his comlink, and Ahsoka just sighed as she followed Anakin's advice.

* * *

As Tal came to, he began feeling a massive headache, and everything was fuzzy to him. He couldn't remember what happened after he was injected with the bacteria, everything went black after that. As he tried to sit up, found that his arms were chained down onto the bed he was lying on. But when Tal looked at himself, he was shocked at the sight of his armor; it was covered in a black substance, which went from his feet, to his neck, stopping right under the seam where his helmet could be removed. When he looked on his arm, he saw that there were three claw-like growths on both, and there were similar ones one the back of his legs. His fingers also looked different, they basically looked like claws. He quickly realized something wasn't right, and began trying to break the chains, but he found it near impossible for them to break. As Tal looked around, he saw a large computer screen, which was flashing blue, and Tal quickly recognized it.

"Adam? Is that you?" Tal asked, and a line showed up on the screen, that began moving as Adam spoke, like in the shuttle.

"Yes, Tal. It's me." Adam said.

"What the hell is going on? Why am I chained to this bed?" Tal demanded.

"You are being contained as the virus works it way past your life-support system, and into your central nervous system." Adam explained.

"What do you mean virus!" Tal demanded, and Adam flashed red.

"I'm afraid that you're going to be a test experiment for a new virus that the scientists on this station have developed." Adam explained.

"I'm a Jedi! Why am I a test experiment! Besides; bio-weapons are illegal by Republic law!" Tal said.

"I am aware of that, Tal, but I wasn't aware of the development of this bio-weapon until you were injected with it." Adam explained.

"S-rank classification, I take it?" Tal guessed.

"You are correct, Tal." Adam said, and Tal grew angrier.

"Who gave these traitorous bastards the ability to keep information from their main AI?" Tal asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine, of course. Since he has allowed this, I can only assume that he had the Republic's best interests at heart." Adam explained, and Tal growled.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tal said sarcastically, and suddenly, the scientist from before walked in.

"Jedi padawan, Ordo. I hope you're comfortable." Malkovich said sarcastically, and Tal just growled.

"_Di'kutla chakaar_! Tal swore, and he tried to get free from his chains again, but it was still futile, and the scientist smiled.

"Don't bother Ordo; those chains are made of Phrick. I see Adam here has informed you about our little experiment." Malkovich said, and he looked at Adam with an annoyed look.

"You won't get away with this, sleemo!" Tal said, and Malkovich smiled.

"Oh, but I'm afraid I will. You see, we are kept unregulated here, so we can do whatever we want, which includes working for a higher power." Malkovich explained.

"You're working for Dooku." Tal said, but Malkovich shook his head.

"No, not Dooku." Malkovich said, and that only let one other option.

"Sidious…" Tal said, and Malkovich nodded.

"Yes; with him, I have been able to test my potential, and help eradicate your pathetic Order." Malkovich said, and he turned around and left Tal to his fate.

"Hut'uun." Tal said, and he lay back on the bed, and looked at Adam. "Adam, how long do I have until the virus takes full effect?"

"Approximately thirty-seven hours, forty-two minutes, and nine seconds." Adam said. "Your life-support systems are trying to fight it, but they won't succeed; the virus is too powerful. The only way to stop the virus would be to take an external sample and use it to create and reverse-engineer it to create an anti-toxin." Adam explained.

"I don't suppose I could ask you to unlock these chains for me?" Tal asked.

"I'm…sorry Tal, but I've been ordered by Lead Malkovich to keep you confined to this room until the test has proved successful." Adam explained.

"Adam, you are programmed to remain loyal to the Republic, right?" Tal asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Adam said.

"Well, if you allow Malkovich and the others to mass-develop this virus, and unleash it on the Jedi, the Republic will be left practically defenseless, and Dooku and Sidious will be allowed to take control. Is that considered an act of loyalty?" Tal asked, and he waited for Adam to respond, but he was silent. Assuming that Adam was ignoring him, Tal just growled as he lay down, and tried to think of a way to get out of the mess he was in.

* * *

When Ahsoka woke up, she immediately got out of bed and went to living room, only to find that Padme wasn't around, only Threepio, who was playing the role of housekeeper while the senator was away. Ahsoka took a seat on the couch, got out her comlink, and sent a message to Kal Skirata, asking him to contact her when able. For the rest of the morning, Ahsoka had some breakfast, and meditated, waiting to hear word from either Anakin or Kal. Suddenly, her comlink started beeping as Kal tried to get a hold of her.

"Hey kid, you there?" Kal asked, and Ahsoka quickly picked up the comlink.

"I'm here Kal. Thank you for calling me." Ahsoka said.

"No problem. What do you need?" Kal asked.

"Well, I was hoping you or one of your boys might know something about any Republic research stations hidden in the Unknown Region." Ahsoka explained.

"That…doesn't exactly narrow it down Ahsoka. Why do you ask?" Kal asked.

"Well…Tal was contacted by Palpatine, telling him that a Republic research station somewhere in the Outer Rim has found a way to allow him to live, without the use of his life-support armor. Tal left without a word, and he hasn't been heard from since. To make things worse, last night, I had a vision, from Tal's point-of-view, fighting some sort of creature, and losing, badly." Ahsoka explained.

"I see…I'll see if one of my sons knows anything about theses stations. If anything, we may at least get a name and location." Kal explained.

"Thank you Kal. I appreciate this." Ahsoka said.

"Sure thing Ahsoka. Skirata, out." Kal said, and he cut off his comlink, leaving Ahsoka to her thoughts.

* * *

An hour had passed when Tal had woken up, and all he could do was stare at the ceiling, with the indestructible Phrick chains keeping him from moving, when suddenly, the restraints opened by themselves, allowing Tal to stand up. As soon as he did, however, the room turned red and deafening alarms started blaring throughout the room.

"Adam? Are you responsible for this?" Tal asked.

"Yes Tal. I processed what you told me, and you are right; by letting Malkovich kill you and develop this virus, I would be betraying the Republic and its values, and I am programmed to remain loyal to the Republic; no amount of reprogramming can change that. Therefore, and I am willing to assist you in escaping and finding a cure for the virus." Adam said, and although Tal could sense if the AI was telling the truth or not, he nodded.

"Thank you." Tal said.

"Now, sir, I think it would be best for you to open a wireless neural link to your armor, so I can join you." Adam suggested, but Tal was hesitant. "I can understand that you're nervous about letting an AI into your armor and systems, but I'll serve you better if I am in constant contact with you, which I can only do if I'm in your armor. You _have _to trust me Tal." Adam said, and Tal considered the idea for a few moments, before nodding.

"Fine. I'll let you in, but if you screw me..." Tal said, and he opened a link for Adam to enter, and the AI entered Tal's suit computer.

"Okay. I'm ready to go. I'll lead to where Malkovich took your lightsaber. It's not far from here. However, I should that guards will be arriving here in…" Adam started, but suddenly, two guards charged in, blasters ready. "…now." Adam finished, and Tal was ready; he lifted the two guards with the air with Force, and quickly snapped their necks, killing them instantly. With the guards dead, Tal picked up one of the rifles, and left the room.

"Adam, is there anyway you can cut off that alarm?" Tal asked.

"You'll have to put me in one of the security rooms; from there, I can deactivate the alarm _and _the cameras, allowing you to move more discreetly. Or at least make it more difficult for you to be spotted. But I need to warn you; this station has _thousands_ of security droids, and these are going to be tough enemies." Adam worried, but Tal scoffed.

"I have plenty of experience fighting droids Adam, trust me." Tal said, and he prepped his blaster before moving out.

* * *

Using the Force to help him move faster, it only took Tal five minutes to reach the room where his lightsaber was being kept, and sure enough, there it was; in a glass case protected by security lasers, located in the center of the room.

"Tal, be careful; those lasers can cut through solid durasteel; I suggest you try using your powers to get your lightsaber, if you want to retrieve it intact." Adam said, and Tal did just that; he used the Force to activate the blade, which destroyed the glass on contact. Then, Tal began pulling his lightsaber towards, careful not to let it touch the lasers. After a very long ten seconds, the hilt was away from lasers, and back in Tal's hands, which made him feel a bit more secure. "Now that you got your weapon back, we can proceed to the nearest security room, where I will deactivate the security systems." Adam said, and Tal quickly left the room and followed the map to the closest security room.

* * *

Two hours had passed, and Tal was getting close to a security room. All he had to do was go through the main access room, a large circular, tube-like room. As he entered the room, he saw that the place was completely dark, and empty, aside from a few catwalks and doors.

"Tal, I'm picking something up on your suits sensors…whatever it is…it's big." Adam explained, but Tal couldn't sense anything through the Force.

"Are you sure Adam? I can't sense anything." Tal said, and suddenly he heard the sound of large wings flapping coming from behind him. Tal turned around in curiosity, and saw three red dots; one large one below two smaller ones. Tal activated helmet-mounted flashlight, but he wasn't entirely thrilled at the sight; a giant reptilian-like bird, large enough to swallow him in gulp if it wanted, covered in black armor. "This just isn't my day, is it?" Tal asked himself, and the giant creature swung its razor sharp, arrow-shaped tail at him, and Tal barely jumped out of the way in time to avoid it, missing by centimeters. Tal quickly got his lightsaber, and activated it, showing its yellow blade, and charged at the creature; he jumped in the air and raised his blade, waiting till he was close enough, and swung; the blade made contact, but it didn't leave a single mark on the beast's armor. Tal was caught off guard by the strength of the armor, and the bird grabbed him with one of its arms.

"Tal, if you can get that other door open, I should be able to gain access to the security room's computers, and may even get information on this creature." Adam suggested.

"In case you haven't noticed Adam…I'm a bit preoccupied!" Tal said, and the creature flew up in the air, with Tal still in its hands, and went all the way to the ceiling, just so it could throw Tal back to the ground. When he hit the ground, Tal gave off a large groan of pain; even his armor couldn't defend against physics, and he hit the ground, hard, hard enough to leave a noticeable dent in the ground. However, Tal landed close enough to the security room door, that he could open it with the Force. "You're clear Adam; I'll be right behind you!" Tal said, and Adam left Tal's suit, linked to the nearest computer. Tal then stood up, and tried to enter the room as well, but the creature's tail suddenly slammed down in front of the doorway, and Malkovich's voice filled the room.

"Now, now, Tal; you wouldn't want to appear as a coward now, would you? The great Clone Wars military hero and brilliant strategist, running away from a fight?" Malkovich taunted, and Tal just growled as the scientist continued. "Maybe you're not as powerful as you are claimed to be…maybe you're just a weakling that hides behind a bunch of organic drones." Malkovich continued, and Tal turned around to rebuke, but he was hit by the creature's hand, sending him flying half-way across the room. Tal was trying to stand up, when he was picked up again, and slammed against the wall by the monster. It then began dragging Tal across the walls, causing the Jedi great pain. The bird then threw Tal back onto the ground, and this time, kept him down with one of its feet, as it aligned its tail to try and stab him in the head; the sharp tail slammed down, but missed its mark when Tal his head to the side, causing the tail to cut through the floor slightly. But the beast wasn't deterred; it just raised its tail again, and tried to stab Tal's head a second time, but this time, Tal moved it in the other direction, causing the same outcome as last time. But Tal wasn't aware at how intelligent the creature really was; this time, it moved its tail to face him horizontally; this way, it wouldn't miss. Tal tried to lift the creature's foot off him so he could move, but it was too heavy. That's when Tal remembered that he knew how to use Force Lightning; he then sent a surge of electricity into the creature's foot, causing it enough pain to get off of him and fly back up. Tal sent another quick surge of lightning to the bird, distracting it enough to allow him to run to the security room door, and punch the door controls, allowing the door to open. Suddenly, Tal's HUD went crazy as Adam re-entered the suit.

"Tal, I was able to hack the main frame, and get some information about this creature; it's called IE-RDLY. It's a Jedi-hunting bio-weapon; that's apparently why it was able to hide from your Force Sense; it's able to mask its presence somehow. I also discovered why your lightsaber didn't damage it; that armor is made out of Phrick; it's completely indestructible." Adam explained, and Tal couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So this thing is invincible?" Tal asked.

"Not entirely; you see that red mark on its chest? That's the lock that keeps RDLY's armor attached to him; you destroy that lock, the armor falls off, and he can be killed easily." Adam said, but he was cut off by RDLY suddenly launching fire from its mouth, over at Tal. "Okay, scratch 'killing it easily'. Instead, make it 'somewhat easier to kill'." Adam corrected, and Tal just rolled his eyes; he was just thankful that he found a weakness.

Waiting for the opportune time to strike, Tal raised his lightsaber to the standard defense stance, holding it vertically in front of him. RDLY then flew up in the air, hoping to finish Tal off, and he got ready to dive towards the Jedi. However, Tal jumped in the as RDLY got closer, and when he was at just the right distance, Tal swung his blade. It was a quick motion, almost unnoticeable, but when he hit the ground, the lock on RDLY's armor fell, split in two, and RDLY's armor followed suite. However, this made RDLY furious, and charged at Tal with blinding speed, his armor no longer slowing him down. Tal was barely able to roll out of the way in time, and RDLY pulled up, flying towards the ceiling again and quickly repositioned himself to nose dive right at Tal. Then, putting his tail forward, he was ready to finish the fight, though, unfortunately for RDLY, so was Tal; jumping out of the way at just the right moment, Tal was able to grab RDLY's tail, and using its own momentum against him, Tal spun around, RDLY's tail in hand, and slammed the beast right into a nearby wall. Tal then ran over to monster, and raised his blade, and slashed down RDLY's neck, cutting his head off, ending the fight.

"Amazing Tal; I only predicted a thirty-five percent chance of your survival, and you destroyed RDLY!" Adam said, shocked.

"I'm known for beating the odds." Tal said, as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt, and walked out the door.

"Well, it's a reputation well deserved." Adam said, and the two proceeded to make their way to the virus containment unit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malkovich watched in anger as Tal left the room in one piece. He began stomping around the room in rage, knocking things out of the way and giving off a blood-curdling roar. However, the doctor quickly calmed down and returned to the security holos.

"You may have won this round Ordo, but you've only had a taste of what this station has in store for you. Even if you do create a cure for the virus, you won't leave this station alive."


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

Tal was exhausted; he has been awake for eleven hours straight, and the constant running and fighting, as well as the virus slowly working its way deeper into Tal's system, was finally taking its toll, but he could stop, no matter what; he had to get to the room with the virus at the other end of the station. As he ran through a long, narrow, hallway, cutting down security droids and defense turrets, Tal grew more and more determined to get through, despite the fact that his equipment was quickly wearing out, including the armor, as the Mandalorian Iron's one weakness was being exploited; it _is_ indestructible, to an extent, but being hit repeated for prolonged periods of time will wear out the armor, and cause it to fail. Tal knew that he could keep fighting so recklessly, and expect his armor to hold up, so he had to finish the current fight he was in quickly, and move on and try to avoid anymore battles.

As Tal cut the final droid in half, he deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt, and Adam spoke up to give him a status update on Tal's location.

"Tal, behind this door is a communication room; from here, you should be able to contact a Republic fleet, and ask for assistance." Adam explained, and Tal nodded.

"Good; when they arrive, they can destroy this base and every monstrosity with it." Tal said, and his helmet suddenly flashed red.

"Warning; I am picking a squad of heavily armed security droids, which is four droids in total, in the communications room. They are most likely hoping to ambush you. There is also an organic life form in there, a scientist." Adam explained.

"Is it Malkovich?" Tal asked.

"It is not Malkovich, but I'm not sure who it is, but by the physical shape of the scientist, it is a woman. She is unarmed." Adam explained, and Tal nodded.

"Very well; I'll have to be careful not to kill her then. Maybe I can get some information from her." Tal said, and he opened the door.

As Tal walked in, the squad of droids turned around, and immediately began firing the Heavy Repeaters they were armed with. However, Tal already had his lightsaber out, and began deflecting blaster fire, waiting for any opportunity to strike. However, that moment didn't need to come; suddenly, all four droids began to short circuit as electricity coursed through them. The droids fell to the ground, revealing their attacker; a young human female with blonde hair tied in a ponytail, in a white lab coat holding a stun gun. It was the scientist Adam had mentioned.

"Ah, doctor Miranda Barnes." Adam said, and the scientist looked at Tal, shocked.

"Adam? Is that you?" The doctor asked.

"It's him. But I have a more important question; who are you?" Tal asked, pointing his lightsaber blade at Miranda, who responded by shakily pointing the stun gun she was holding at Tal.

"You…you're the Jedi that arrived as a test subject for Malkovich's anti-Jedi virus." Miranda said nervously.

"Yes, I know who _I_ am. I'm asking who _you_ are." Tal said.

"I'm…I'm Miranda Barnes; lead geneticist here on TR-578. Please…don't hurt me; I had nothing to do with the other betraying you. In fact, I don't want anything to do with this place anymore." Miranda explained, and Tal sensed that she was telling the truth, so he eased up a bit, but remained on guard, just in case.

"And you can't just leave?" Tal asked, and Miranda shook her head.

"No, I'm stuck here; for more than one reason." Miranda said.

"What do you mean?" Tal asked.

"No scientist can just leave these research labs; we're committed until we're no longer needed, and I can't just sneak out of here. Not without…" Miranda started, but she closed up.

"Not without what?" Tal asked.

"It's not a 'what'; she's a 'who'. She's…my daughter." Miranda finally admitted, but to Tal, things immediately add up.

'_How could she have a daughter _here_?' _Tal thought._ 'She's not even past thirty-five. There's no way a kid can be smart enough to work here, at a top secret research lab. Not unless…'_

"You're using as a guinea pig, aren't you?" Tal accused, and Miranda got angry instantly.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Miranda said, her face red with anger, and tears trailing down her cheek. After a few seconds though, she calmed down. "I'm…I'm sorry, it's just…my daughter…is very important to me." Miranda explained.

"I can understand that…but why is she here? Shouldn't she be with her father? That's why I asked if she was being used as a test subject; there's no way a kid is smart enough to work here." Tal said, and Miranda nodded.

"Well…I think I should be completely honest with you…Melissa…isn't my daughter, not exactly…she's a clone of me, a…Force Sensitive clone." Miranda explained, and Tal was shocked at the confession.

"What! How is that possible! It shouldn't be feasible to make a clone Force Sensitive!" Tal said.

"Well…we found a way…" Miranda said, as she began having a flashback.

* * *

_TR-578; eleven years ago _

"Everyone, I have a proposition for you; I've been studying the midi-chlorians relentlessly lately, and I've come up with a hypothesis on how to _put_ the Force inside the developing fetus of a sentient baby." A younger Miranda proposed at a meeting, and the other scientists leaned forward, in sincere interest as Miranda pulled out a datapad, and handed it to doctor Malkovich. "Adam, if you'll take a look at my notes, I'm sure you'll find my theories and formula's to be quiet reassuring." Miranda explained, and Adam Malkovich spent the next five minutes reading his friends studies thoroughly, before coming to a conclusion, which could be found out by his approving smile.

"These _are_ promising Miranda. Very good; I don't see any reason why we couldn't test your hypothesis. Though, I do have one question; why do you want the test subject to be a clone of yourself?" Malkovich asked.

"That way we don't have to worry about any problems during the fetus' development as she grows into a full baby." Miranda explained. "Everything will be under our direct control, so as long as there are no accidents, then the fetus will grow normally."

"Very well. When everything is ready, well get a DNA sample from you and start making the galaxy's first Force Sensitive clone." Malkovich said.

* * *

_Two years later_

An infant's crying could be heard throughout the stations breeding chamber, as Miranda cradled her newly 'born' daughter, Melissa, who was being given a blood test to check for a high midi-chlorian count. Melissa was the perfect clone; a mirror image of Miranda, for an infant at least. A few moments later, Malkovich walked up to Miranda with the test results, and Miranda quickly took them, and read them; fifteen thousand, a more than pleasing result.

"Congratulations doctor; you're 'daughter' is officially Force Sensitive. You should be proud of yourself." Malkovich said, and Miranda nodded.

"I am. Thank you Adam, for giving me this chance to test my hypothesis. I couldn't have done it without you." Miranda said, as she kissed Melissa's forehead. "Uh…Adam, can I ask a _big_ favor of you?" Miranda asked, and Malkovich nodded. "Would you…allow _me_ to be the one that care's for Melissa?" Miranda asked, and Malkovich raised an eyebrow.

"Melissa?" Malkovich asked, and Miranda smiled.

"That's what I'm calling her…I always liked that name." Miranda explained, and Malkovich smiled.

"I don't think there's anyone better suited for the job of taking care of…Melissa, than you. But Miranda, I want to run more tests on her and her powers, to see how strong she really is. I'm just giving you a heads up." Malkovich said, and Miranda had one condition.

"As long as you don't hurt her." Miranda said, and Malkovich nodded, leaving Miranda to be with her new child.

* * *

"As the years passed, Melissa's powers began to grow more, letting her do things I've never seen before from anyone but Jedi. But two things never changed; I loved Melissa, and she loved me…for awhile."

* * *

_TR-578; five years later _

"Mommy! Look what I can do!" Melissa said as she lifted one of her toys through the Force.

"That's amazing sweetheart!" Miranda said, truly impressed by her daughters abilities. Miranda bent down to cuddle Melissa, causing the child to laugh with glee. Suddenly, however, the door to Miranda's room opened, and Malkovich walked in with a squadron of guards. Miranda could tell something wasn't right, by just looking at him, though the guards were a big hint too. "Adam? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Miranda, but…there's been a change of plans. Guards! Subdue the child!" Adam ordered, and Miranda quickly picked Melissa up and held her tightly, but she was too scared to move, allowing the guards to wrestle Melissa away from her.

"NO!" Miranda yelled, and she ran over to guard to try and take Melissa back, but one of the other guards took his rifle and hit her in her gut with butt of his gun, knocking her down.

"MOMMY!" Melissa yelled, and she suddenly gave off a powerful Force Wave, knocking back the guard that was holding her, and Melissa ran over to her mother, and tried to help Miranda up. However, someone put a stun baton on the girl's neck, and she screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through her, eventually knocking her unconscious. Miranda looked up at the person holding the baton, and saw that it was Malkovich.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER!" Miranda yelled, and Malkovich just looked at her with a cold glare.

"I'm afraid the status quo has change, Miranda. Our new…employer, has taken an interest in Melissa. He wants us to test the limits of her abilities, see how powerful she can _truly_ become." Malkovich explained, and Miranda began to cry in desperation.

"Please Adam…don't do this…she's all I have…please…" Miranda begged, but Malkovich ignored her as he and the guards got ready to run their 'tests' on her.

* * *

"After that day…Melissa was never the same…she didn't laugh, she didn't smile…she didn't have a reason to; for the next four years, her life consisted of being tortured, trying to find the limit of her powers, and extending that limit. She eventually grew to hate me, because I allowed the experiments to continue…though it's not like I had much choice…"

* * *

_TR-578; Three months later_

"Miranda, come here." Malkovich ordered as Miranda entered his personal lab. "I know you're hurting with what happened with Melissa, but I want to make things perfectly clear; if you so much as try to let anyone on the outside know what's going on, or try to take Melissa and escape, or anything of the sorts, I'll find out about it, and when I do, I'll personally see to it that Melissa is given as a snack to the RDLY's!" Malkovich threatened, and Miranda was just silent as she let the threat process.

* * *

"So it was either let Melissa be tortured and experimented on, or she dies." Tal said, and Miranda nodded.

"Yes…but…I often wondered if it'd be better for her to be…killed…just so she wouldn't be in pain anymore…" Miranda admitted, her face covered in tears.

"There's no way you would've been able to live with yourself if you allowed that to happen." Tal said.

"It wouldn't have been about me…I just wanted my daughter to stop being in pain…" Miranda said, and she continued to cry.

"Uhh…Tal, I hate to remind you of this, but it is imperative that we reach the virus containment unit; we cannot waste time here." Adam said, but Miranda jumped up.

"Tal, please…you must help me save my daughter…I beg you! I can't stand knowing that she's suffering as we speak!" Miranda said.

"Where is she?" Tal asked, not even wasting a moment considering Miranda's plea.

"She's being held in the sub-zero containment unit; it's about half a klick from this room to the North of us." Miranda said, hope immediately filling her.

"Come on then; there's no time to waste." Tal said.

"I'm afraid I must advise against that Tal; I calculate that, with having to fight with all the guards, and doctor Barnes slowing us down, it'll take us three hours to reach the sub-zero containment unit; time you can't afford to lose. You must proceed to the virus containment unit, at once!" Adam said, but Tal ignored him.

"That can wait Adam; it's important that get Melissa out of her cell." Tal said, and Miranda smiled.

"Thank you Tal…thank you!" Miranda said, tears of joy and hope replacing her tears of sorrow and pain. Tal, however, just motioned Miranda to follow him.

"So Miranda…why is Melissa being kept in a sub-zero containment unit?" Tal asked.

"It's to test how long the Force can help her survive extreme conditions; she's been in there for about seven hours now…" Miranda answered, and Tal's hatred of Malkovich quickly began to rise.

"Are you…how can you be sure she's…" Tal struggled to asked, but Miranda finished for him.

"Still alive? …this isn't the first time she's been put in these conditions; last time…she was in there for thirteen hours before the almost lost her…besides…a mother can always tell when their child is alive…that's something I learn over the recent years. That's…that's the only thing that's kept me going; knowing that Melissa is still alive…that, and hoping someone will come along to get the two of us off this hellhole…and I guess that's you…" Miranda said, and Tal just kept walking, determined to see that Miranda's hope came true.

* * *

Finally reaching the sub-zero containment units, Miranda and Tal went the through the rows cells, each contain interesting specimens, until they found the one they were looking for. Miranda called over to Tal, and he looked inside the room through a small window, and saw a small figure, curled up in a ball, shivering. Tal could sense the Force coming from the room, and he nodded.

"Just as a warning; she's going to be hostile, so prepare yourself." Miranda said, and Tal smirked.

"How dangerous could she be?" Tal asked, doubtful, and he opened the door. His sight not as hampered by the frost on the door, Tal could clearly see the little girl with her back to them, though Tal could tell she was around nine years old, and was wearing nothing but a white gown, which offered absolutely no protection from the cold, curled up in a ball, whimpering.

"Melissa?" Miranda asked, and the girl, opened her eyes in anger, and her hair stood up on ends as she gave off a Force Wave, sending Miranda flying back a few feet, out of the room, and causing Tal to skid a few inches back.

"Wow…she _is_ powerful." Tal said, and Miranda walked back into the room.

"Melissa please…listen to me…" Miranda said, trying to reach out to her daughter, but Melissa's response was another Force Wave. However, Tal grabbed the doctor, and shielded her from the attack. "Melissa…I didn't want Malkovich to take you…but he didn't give me choice! It broke my heart to see him take you away from me, but I couldn't do anything about it, no matter how much I wanted to… I never wanted any of this for you Melissa. You have to believe me!" Miranda said while in tears, and Tal spoke up.

"Melissa! You're mother is telling the truth! You can use the Force…use it to sense your mother's sincerity!" Tal yelled, and Melissa's onslaught of Force attacks stopped for a few moments. Suddenly, Melissa started shaking, and grabbed her head in pain.

"Melissa!" Miranda yelled, getting out of Tal's grip and running to Melissa, putting her hands on the girl's arms. "Melissa…it's mommy. I know you can hear me; Melissa, please, you have to believe me when I tell you that I love you; you're my little girl. And I promise you…I'll never let _anything_ happen to you again. Miranda promised, and Melissa opened her eyes, and stared at Miranda.

"Mommy?" Melissa asked, and Miranda smiled.

"Yes Melissa, it's me, mommy; I've got you…you're safe now." Miranda said, and Melissa grabbed her head again. "What's wrong with her?" Melissa asked, and Tal walked over and put his hand on Melissa's head.

"Nothing's wrong with her; she just has a migraine from all the excitement, and trying to fight to control her powers. She just needs some rest." Tal said, and using the Force, he put Melissa to sleep, who slumped in Miranda's arms. "She'll be just fine now, as long as we get her out of here." Tal said, and he noticed something on Melissa's neck. "What's this?" Tal asked, pointing to the metal collar around Melissa's neck, and Miranda quickly grew furious.

"It's…a shock collar…meant to keep some of our stations more feral creatures from escaping…I can't believe Malkovich is _monstrous _enough to put this on a little girl…_my_ little girl." Miranda said, and Tal stood up as he activated his lightsaber.

"Stay perfectly still…the last thing we want me to do is miss my mark." Tal said, and with a quick swing of his blade, the collar dropped from Melissa's neck. Though Miranda was surprised, and slightly angry, at what Tal did, she understood it was Melissa's well being, however, he wasn't done; with a quick flick of his wrist, Tal sent the collar flying, and it exploded as it went through the door way, surprised Miranda in more ways than one.

"I…had no idea those things were rigged to explode." Miranda said, too scared to think what might have happened to Melissa if Tal wasn't there.

"Good thing I made sure to check for any traps. Now come on; we need to get Melissa somewhere warm so she can recover more comfortably." Tal said, and Miranda nodded as she picked Melissa up and followed Tal as he ran out of the room.

* * *

In a nearby medical bay, Tal and Miranda were patiently waiting for Melissa to wake up. Luckily, though, the med bay had a few extra blankets, and they were able to put them over Melissa, allowing her to warm up quicker. As Melissa slept, Miranda continuously caressed her daughters face with the back of her hands, doing anything to keep Melissa comfortable.

"Are you sure you should be so close to her? She may lash out at you again when she wakes." Tal said, but Miranda just sighed.

"Tal, this is closest I've been with my daughter in four years…that's a risk I'm willing to take." Miranda said, and he just shrugged.

Suddenly, Melissa opened her eyes, causing Miranda to quickly get excited, and Tal to get ready for anything. Melissa turned her head to face her mother, but she didn't show any signs of anger, hatred, or happiness.

"Mommy?" Melissa asked suddenly, and Miranda nodded.

"That's right, honey, it's me. Are you okay?" Miranda asked, and Melissa nodded.

"Mommy…are you…mad at me?" Melissa asked, and Miranda shook her head.

"Of course I'm not mad…I could never be mad at you Melissa." Miranda said, and Melissa began to tear up.

"I love you, mommy." Melissa said, and all Miranda could do was smile and wipe away Melissa's tears.

"I love you too, Melissa. I love you so very much." Miranda said, and she wrapped her daughter in a warm embrace.

Meanwhile, Tal watched the touching scene with a big smile on his face, hoping that he'd live to see the day that his daughter is born. But he had to admit, it was worth losing a few hours he had left to reunite Miranda with her daughter, to see the two finally be happy, after the apparent years of suffering they went through due to Malkovich's cruelty. As the mother and child continue embracing each other, Tal's thoughts went back to stopping Malkovich, and finding a cure for his poison.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

Only ten hours remained on Tal's clock, before the virus entered his nervous system, and kill him. Luckily he and Miranda were close to the virus containment units. Also, Miranda promised to help Tal create the anti-virus, as thanks for helping her rescue Melissa. They entered one of the rooms containing the virus, and Miranda got a sample of the bacteria, and went to one of the smaller research labs, and Miranda and Adam got to work.

"Even with Adam's help, this is still going to take a few hours; six at least." Miranda explained.

"Anything I can do to help?" Tal asked, and Miranda just motioned Tal over to where Melissa was sleeping.

"Just keep an eye on Melissa, and don't let her get in any trouble." Miranda said, and Tal just nodded.

"I've gone from Jedi padawan and war hero, to babysitter." Tal said to himself as he sat down next to Melissa, who was lying down on a nearby bench, asleep.

"I heard that!" Miranda said, and Tal sat down next to Melissa, slowly rubbing her sleeping head, making sure she was comfortable.

* * *

Hours passed as Tal leaned up against the wall, asleep, holding on to Melissa, when suddenly, Miranda nudged the Jedi awake, showing him a syringe filled with an orange liquid.

"Adam and I have successfully developed the anti-virus. All we have to do is inject it, and you should recover." Miranda explained, and Tal nodded as he took off his helmet, allowed Miranda to insert the needle into his neck, letting the anti-virus run through his bloodstream. Once Tal put his helmet back on, Adam re-entered the suit systems, and began performing diagnostics.

"Life support systems are returning to maximum efficiency, vitals look good, and the virus is slowly dying." Adam said, and Tal gave a sigh of relief. However, he noticed that his armors shape hasn't changed.

"Wait, why hasn't my armor reverted back to its original form?" Tal asked.

"It appears that the bacterium on your armor is graphed to it, though they are dead, so they no longer pose a threat to you. I'm afraid your armor is stuck like that." Adam explained, and Tal sighed.

"Great. Well…at least I no longer have to worry about the virus." Tal said, and Miranda stepped forward.

"Now we have to get off this station." Miranda said, and Tal nodded.

"But first, we have to destroy it." Tal said, and Miranda nodded.

"But we won't be able to destroy everything on this station by blowing it up; we'll use a far greater power to destroy everything…unfortunately, this station doesn't have anything like aboard." Miranda said.

"I may be able to think of a way to destroy this station, but I'll need time. In the meanwhile, Tal, I have a favor to ask of you." Adam said.

"Go ahead Adam." Tal said.

"Well, you see, I'd like to go with you when you leave this station…however; I'm afraid I'm 'locked' here." Adam explained.

"What do you mean 'locked'?" Tal asked.

"Well, I believe around the time that Doctor Malkovich went rogue, he added a digital lock to my software, limiting where I could go and what information I could access, even more than the original security measures. He did this so that when I discovered his treachery, I couldn't escape and inform the Republic. Anyway, if you could go to my Central Processor before leaving, and deactivate the locks, I'll be able to travel with you via your armor, and not be restricted to one of this station's shuttles." Adam explained.

"I guess we could do that." Tal said.

"I can lead you to the AI Core; follow me." Miranda ordered, and they proceeded to the AI Core, in hopes of freeing Adam.

* * *

"Come on! The AI Core is just through this hallway." Miranda said as they turned the corner, but things immediately went sour when they entered the hallway; throughout it, was dozens of menacing-looking droids, wielding lightsabers. Tal didn't know what the droids were, but they were obviously dangerous, and he got ready for a fight.

"Adam…what are _these_ things?" Tal asked.

"I'm not too entirely sure; my files mention something on this station called _Jedi-Hunter_ droids, which match the resemblance of these droids, but official designation, abilities, and other crucial information has been blocked." Adam explained, and Tal just growled.

"Guess I'll have to figure out what they can do, the old fashioned way. Miranda, you and Melissa stay out of the way at all costs until I clear out the hallway, understood?" Tal said, and Miranda nodded as she took Melissa and hid.

Tal raised his now activated lightsaber, and charged at the droids. They were expecting him, and they too got their weapons ready. Tal cut through the first two droids with ease, but the rest weren't so defenseless; the first one was able to block Tal's blade, allowing two more to flank him and try to attack from there. However, Tal jumped back, avoiding the blades, and he used the Force to lift one up, and knock it into the other two with enough strength to rip them apart. Tal then used the Force again, and brought one of the destroyed droids lightsabers too him, giving him a second blade. Tal jumped, and sent himself flying towards the remaining droids, and landed right in the middle of them, and with a quick spin, was able to cut two of them in half.

Three more droids then charged at Tal, and began swinging their blades in a surprisingly quick and professional manor. From Tal's observation, each droid had the blade mastery of a Jedi Knight, which was surprising, even to him. They also appeared to use three forms of Lightsaber combat; Makashi, Ataru, and Juyo. But their skill notwithstanding, Tal was still determined to destroy them all. Tal then begins systematically taking out multiple droids at once; using his two lightsabers, he manages to cut down two more droids by spinning and cutting their heads off, while he kicks another, knocking it down, and quickly shifts his position to stab the droid while it's down, and stab other droid that was behind him. Using similar moves, Tal was able to quickly destroy the droids, which were obviously still under development.

With the droids destroyed, Tal motioned Miranda to come out of hiding, now that it was safe, and the two continued to press their way towards the AI Core, now that there wouldn't be anymore interruptions.

* * *

When Tal and Miranda entered the AI Core room, they immediately got to work on finding the lock program Adam mentioned.

"So Adam, how are you going to function without this AI Core?" Tal asked.

"The AI Core is more like an anchor; as you can tell, I can link myself to several different computers at once, but without an anchor, I could get lost in a computer, never to be heard from again. But if I was to find another suitable anchor, I wouldn't have to worry about that." Adam said.

"So what's going to be your new anchor?" Tal asked.

"You…or rather, your armors central computer." Adam answered, which surprised Tal.

"Why my armor?" Tal asked.

"Well, your armor's computer is, surprisingly enough, able to handle the strain of having an AI, and I ran some diagnostics, and it can also handle me anchoring to it, without dropping the efficiency of it control your suit systems." Adam explained.

"Talk about luck." Miranda remarked, but Tal's Jedi mind knew better.

"To a Jedi, there is no such thing as luck. I think the Force somehow wanted Adam to be a part of me. I don't know why, but it was obviously important, it might have been to keep me alive, or it might be for a reason far off in the future." Tal explained.

"You Jedi are so interesting; you see things much differently than any normal scientist would." Miranda said, and suddenly, she came across the program. "I found it!" Miranda announced, and she quickly began typing on the keyboard, hacking the program

* * *

Thirty minutes passed, and Miranda was finally able to break the locking program, freeing Adam from the AI Core, and, as a side effect, give him access to every bit of information on the station, including the S-leveled information.

"Excellent! I now have complete access to every file on this station. Now, I shall proceed to organize relevant data." Adam explained.

"What about finding a way to destroy the station?" Tal reminded.

"I already found an answer to that question; Doctor Barnes, if you would be kind enough to activate the holo-map for me." Adam requested, and with the press of a button, Miranda activated the holo-projector. "There is a black hole about twenty parsecs from here; if we can get to the stations navigation room, we can activate the stations hyperdrive, and send it directly into that black hole, destroying everything aboard." Adam explained.

"But if the station enters hyperspace, we won't be able to escape before the station reaches the black hole." Tal pointed out.

"Tal, this stations hyperdrive takes about ten minutes to power up; that's more than enough time to reach the hanger, and get away." Miranda explained, and Tal suddenly had more faith in the plan.

"Very well; we'll go with your plan Adam. Which way to the navigation room?"

* * *

"Tal, I have some information on some of the creations you've already faced; would you like to hear what I found out, in case you face them again?" Adam asked.

"Go ahead Adam." Tal said, and Adam began showing the information to Tal; first, RDLY, the armored bird-like creature you faced.

"This is IE-RDLY, as you already know; it's a sentient being, created to test the possibilities of creating an organic, sentient being. It's referred to as 'Ridley', for easy access. It was the first successful attempt of their experiments. When Sidious took control of this station, he wanted RDLY to be augmented to hunt down and destroy Jedi, which was why it was feral, and had Phrik armor. A very interesting feature about is that it doesn't need any sort of oxygen to survive, and can survive extremely cold temperatures; it was obviously augmented to survive the vacuum of space. According to these files, there are three of them aboard this station; you killed the original one, and the other two are in Level-5 Lockup; the highest level of containment on this station." Adam explained.

"Hopefully, they'll be destroyed when this station enters the black hole." Miranda said, and they continued to proceed to the navigation room.

* * *

As Ahsoka flipped through holo-shows at Padme's apartment, hoping to find something decent, her comlink started beeping as Kal Skirata tried to get a hold of her.

"Hey Ahsoka, you there? It's Kal." Kal said, and Ahsoka picked up her comlink to answer.

"I'm here Kal; did any of your sons get the information I asked for?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, though, it's not much; just a name and the general area coordinates." Kal answered, but Ahsoka didn't care.

"Any information will help Kal." Ahsoka said.

"Alright; the station is called TR-578, and I'm afraid the coordinates only take you to the general area, which in this case, is a fifty light-year radius; not enough to go on an investigation." Kal explained, but Ahsoka still took the information.

"Well, I'll have my master keep a look out for any distress signals in that general area." Ahsoka explained.

"Still think Tal's in trouble?" Kal asked.

"I do Kal; I'm almost sure of it at this point." Ahsoka admitted, and Kal sighed.

"Well, either way, I'm sure he's fine, but I'll keep my ear to the ground and see if I can find out anymore information." Kal said, and Ahsoka smiled.

"Thank you Kal, and give my thanks to your sons. I really appreciate this; if something _has_ happened to Tal, this information may just save his life." Ahsoka said.

"I'm sure it will, but let's hope it doesn't come to that. Take care Ahsoka; Skirata out." Kal said, and he ended the feed, and Ahsoka decided to go ahead and give the information she had just received to Anakin.

* * *

As Tal and Miranda entered the next room, Tal began to sense a disturbance in the Force, which was confirmed when he heard Melissa shaking and whimpering.

"Mommy…I'm scared…" Melissa said, clutching to her mothers lab coat.

"What's wrong Melissa?" Miranda asked, and Tal activated his lightsaber.

"She senses a disturbance in the Force; Miranda, I want you and Melissa to find a hiding spot, and stay there." Tal said, and Miranda nodded as she took off with Melissa in tow.

Tal began walking around the room, looking for the threat he had sensed, when he suddenly heard the noise of creaking metal coming from above. Tal looked up to investigate, and saw something he had never seen before; a massive, four-legged droid hanging upside down from the ceiling. It was easily twenty feet tall, had a head whose face was just a giant, eight foot diameter, violet lens and it had four cylinder-like arms; two on each side, with the end of the arms having a six foot diameter on each end, and what looked like a flame igniter sticking in front of the opening. The droid dropped from the ceiling, flipped, and landed on its four feet, allowing it to stand up straight, and look right down at Tal.

"Tal, you're looking at the XL-Incinerator Droid; a WMD meant for razing planets. Its arms are hydrogen-fueled flamethrower. The lens on the droids head is actually a focusing lens for its massive disrupter cannon, and its chest has ten large incinerator tracer-missile silos. An army of these things has enough power turn an entire planet to ash. Also, if this thing is destroyed, it activates a self-destruct mechanism, which has enough destructive force to level an entire city. I advice caution if you're going to face this thing." Adam warned, and Tal activated his lightsaber, ready for the fight.

The droid made the first move; the focusing lens began to glow as the disruptor cannon powered up, and Tal quickly ran out of the way of the attack, as the disruptor beam came flying out of the droid, and hitting the floor. The attack lasted a couple of seconds, and when the beam disappeared, it left a massive hole in the floor where the disruptor beam made contact.

Tal then went on the offensive, and charged at the droid, and aimed for its legs as he raised his blade to strike. Tal swung his blade, and it made contact with droids durasteel armor plating, but when he looked at the mark he had made, Tal realized that his blade didn't make contact with the inner workings of the droid; the armor was too thick.

The droid then activated its flamethrowers, and aimed at Tal, who was just barely able to run out of the way in time to avoid the massive flame that came from the droid. Because of the hydrogen that fueled the flames, the fire actually stuck to the metal walls of the room it was in. The droid continued to launch its flames at Tal, who was dodging them with his acrobatics, while making sure that he wasn't anywhere near Miranda and Melissa.

Realizing that he couldn't defeat the droid with martial might alone, Tal decided to focus on disarming the droid; his first targets were the flamethrowers, and he waited for them to stop so he could get close to them. It only took a few seconds after devising his strategy that Tal saw that droid had finally stopped using its flamethrowers, and he moved in for the attack.

Tal knew he couldn't take out the arms directly, so he decided to take out one of the major components the flamethrowers needed to work; the igniters; they had the least amount of protection, and he could easily destroy them with his lightsaber. Tal then jumped towards the droid, flying towards its arms, lightsaber ready. Flying towards the hydrogen emitter of the left, top, arm, Tal quickly spun in the air, and the blade made contact with the igniter, cutting it in half. Tal then moved on to the top, right, arm, doing the same thing to its counterpart, and continued the process until all four igniters were destroyed, making the flamethrowers inoperable, leaving only the disruptor cannon and missiles.

The droid then charged up its cannon again, and aimed at Tal, but the Jedi quickly find a safe-zone; under the droid. Tal dashed to get under the droids legs, where he knew its cannon couldn't reach him. There, Tal began to think of a plan to destroy the disruptor cannon, and it didn't take him long; destroy the focusing lens, and pull out the cannon with the Force. Tal knew he'd have to be quick though; with the flamethrowers useless, the droid would most likely use the disruptor cannon more often.

When the droid's cannon ceased firing, Tal left his hiding spot, and jumped to the droids head, and made a long vertical slash across the droids focusing lens, from bottom to top. Tal followed with a powerful Force Push, shattering the glass, and revealing the disruptor cannon. Tal the reached out the Force, grabbing the massive weapon, and it began to shake as Tal tore it from its fastenings. With a sudden jerk, Tal was able to tear out the weapon, and it fell to the ground, making it useless, like the flamethrowers, leaving him only the silos to deal with.

Tal knew it wouldn't end with the destruction of the silos though; he still had to get Miranda and Melissa and himself away from the blast radius of the explosion Adam warned him about when the droid self-destructs, which was when he thought of an idea on how to accomplish that task.

"Miranda! Take Melissa and wait for me at the other door, but wait for my signal to move!" Tal ordered as he jumped off the droid, and Miranda grabbed Melissa tightly, and waited for Tal's signal, as he told her to do.

Then, the droids chest began open, revealing the ten missile silos, and Tal waited for the droid to get a lock on him. The droid then fired a missile from each silo at once, and they all began flying towards him. When they were close enough, Tal jumped over the missiles, and began making a mad dash back towards the droid, the missiles right on his tail. Tal jumped straight up, luring the missiles towards the droids body, but the missiles couldn't follow Tal's moves perfectly, and began moving up to slowly, and began pelting the droids torso, knocking it back some, and severely damaging it. When the smoke cleared, the droid was badly damaged; filled with holes, all of them sparking and smoking and the droid began to fall to the ground.

Tal then ran towards Miranda, snatched her up, and began running through the adjacent hallways was fast as the Force would allow him, which was pretty fast.

"Tal, this hallway is filled with blast doors, meant to try and contain the explosion; they'll start closing as soon the station detects that the Incinerator Droid enters its self-destruct phase. I suggest you hurry, before we get locked in; I don't want us rely on all these blast doors holding together." Adam warned, and Tal tried to pick up the pace, but the doors were closing pretty quickly. Tal eventually had to start jumping through the small openings as each blast door got closer to closing the more he went through the hallway. Suddenly, a white flash appeared behind Tal, and he could hear the explosion of the bomb, but he was getting close to the end of the hallway, though the explosion was moving pretty fast as well. As Tal got to the final blast door, he noticed that it was close to closing all the way, so he made a long leap towards the door, and straightened himself out as he flew through the air. Tal was barely able to fit through the opening of the closing blast door, but he made it, and flew into the next room. Tal then quickly repositioned himself in the air to where his back was facing the floor, and got out his lightsaber to act as a snag, so he could slow himself down. The plan began to work, but he hit the ground with a hard thump, and sparks began to fly as he slid across the ground. Tal eventually slowed to a halt, but he hit a nearby wall, hard. With a grunt of pain, Tal dropped his lightsaber, causing it to deactivate and roll on the ground. Tal started watching the blast door that had just closed behind him, and as he heard the explosion get closer, he got ready for anything, and suddenly, the blast door plunged forward as a massive dent was made in it; luckily, that was all that happened, and Tal gave a sigh of relief.

"Are you two…alright?" Tal asked, exhausted, and Miranda examined her daughter, who appeared alright, and nodded, allowing Tal to sigh in relief. "Good." Tal said as he grabbed his lightsaber, and clipped it back to his belt, and that's when he noticed something strange on the floor; something had sliced through it, other than his lightsaber, starting from where he hit the ground, and ending right under his legs. Tal lifted one of his legs up, and realized what had caused it; apparently, the claw growths on his legs were strong enough, and sharp enough, to cut through the durasteel wall, much to Tal's surprise. Tal quickly got over his discovery, though, and struggled to stand up. "Come on…we need to get moving." Tal said; his exhaustion apparent in his voice.

"Tal wait…perhaps we should…take a rest for a bit; we're all exhausted, and if we continue on like this, we're going to get killed." Miranda said, but Tal didn't like the idea.

"That's not a good idea Miranda; if we take a rest, it's possible that security will find us, and we won't have time to defend ourselves." Tal said.

"Tal, Malkovich was probably expecting us to be killed by the explosion, and I know you shut down the security cameras, so it'll be awhile for Malkovich to discover that we're alive." Miranda said, and Adam agreed with her.

"I agree with Doctor Barnes, Tal; you three need to rest. I'll keep an eye on your radar, and I'll let you know if anyone is coming. But for now, try to get a little sleep. I won't anything happen to you" Adam said, and Tal put his trust in the AI, as shown by a nod, and Tal quickly went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys aren't too upset with the obvious Metroid cameo; it just seemed to fit to me.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

As Tal destroyed the last Jedi-Hunter droids, he motioned Miranda and Melissa to follow him; they were getting close to the main propulsion systems. However, something was making Tal uneasy; he knew that Malkovich was aware of their plans at that point, yet security was thinning out. Tal was very well aware that he hadn't killed everyone, so something didn't add up; he knew they were walking into a trap, so he was careful to keep his guard up. The three eventually found the propulsion systems, and saw that the room was surprisingly empty.

"Keep you're guard up…this doesn't seem right." Tal said, and he began exploring the room, while Miranda began punching in hyperspace coordinates into the main navi-computer.

Suddenly, in the center of the room, a figure began distorting into vision, revealing itself to be a large mechanical device of some kind, armed with blasters, rockets, and an individual shield generator. Tal turned around when he heard the machine move, and saw that it was actually a mechanical suit, being controlled by none other than Malkovich.

"Malkovich…finally decided to come out of hiding, have you?" Tal asked, and Malkovich just looked at the Jedi with a smug look.

"I'll admit Tal; I'm impressed. I didn't think anyone would be able to beat my weapons. But you've proven me wrong…that's never happened before." Malkovich said, and Tal smirked.

"I guess you're not as smart as you'd like to think, though, I think that was proven when you thought you could take me down." Tal said as he activated his lightsaber.

"You may have beaten my other creations, but this suit I'm wearing is Jedi-proof; a Cortosis lined energy shield that will protect me from both your lightsaber, and Force Lightning, and my magnetic feet will keep you from using the Force to toss me around like a ragdoll." Adam said, and suddenly, a helmet rose from the back of the suit, and covered his head as the energy shield he mentioned appeared from the shield generator. However, nothing Malkovich said scared Tal, which was shown as he charged the mad scientist with his lightsaber raised.

Tal swung down at Malkovich, but the blade of his lightsaber stopped at the shield as it made contact, and suddenly, the lightsaber shorted out and deactivated; Malkovich was telling the truth; the shield _was_ lined with Cortosis somehow. Tal was distracted long enough to allow Malkovich punch him, sending Tal flying back a few feet, before sliding on the ground. Tal quickly stood back up, and realized that his lightsaber was useless, so he threw the hilt to the side, and charged at Malkovich, ready to fight him with his bare hands. An energy shield could stop an attack like Force Lightning, but it couldn't stop a solid object, like a fist. Tal's punch landed square in the center of Malkovich's helmet, knocking him back. But Malkovich quickly recovered, and aimed his arm-mounted rocket launcher at Tal, and fired three rockets at him. Tal avoided the first one by ducking, and he dodged the second one by doing a back flip. However, he realized that was a mistake, because it left him vulnerable for the third missile, which hit him square in the head.

Meanwhile, Miranda covered Melissa's eyes as the missile hit Tal, not wanting her to see any gory details. When Miranda looked at Tal however, she was surprised to see him slowly get back up, amazed that he was still alive. That's when she realized; the Mandalorian Iron still had some strength left in it, but the helmet itself _was_ severely damaged; most of the metal was crinkled and cracked, and the visor had a large crack on it as well. But Miranda noticed that Malkovich was completely distracted by Tal, and apparently didn't notice her presence.

"Melissa, stay here. I've got to do something important; do NOT leave this spot and reveal yourself to Malkovich, understand?" Miranda said, and Melissa nodded as Miranda made a mad dash towards the navi-computer. However, Malkovich heard Miranda's footsteps, turned around, and began firing his wrist-mounted laser cannons at her, making her dive for cover at the corner of the console, which barely protected her from the blaster fire.

As Tal began to collect his bearings, he could tell that his helmet was too badly damaged from the missile explosion to function properly, and the crack in the visor made it near impossible for him to see, so he was left with no choice but to remove it, the first time he's had to, outside of his personal life-support sphere aboard his flagship. Tal then threw the damaged helmet to the side, and saw that Malkovich was firing at Miranda, so Tal rushed Malkovich, and punched him in the face again, and continued to do so repeatedly, until there were several dents in it. With a final uppercut, Tal was actually able to knock Malkovich's helmet off his head.

Meanwhile, although Melissa was told to remain in hiding, she was too scared for her mother, so she ran from her hiding space, hoping to make sure her mother was safe.

"Melissa! Don't!" Miranda warned, but it was too late; Malkovich noticed Melissa, and was ready to take her out. Malkovich then grabbed Tal and threw him onto the ground, head first, and then punched him in the gut, hoping that would stun the Jedi long enough to allow him to kill Melissa; Malkovich turned around and aimed his rocket launcher at Melissa, and fired a rocket at her. Miranda reached out for her daughter, but she knew she couldn't reach her daughter in time; the missile was too fast. Melissa tried to use her powers to protect her, but even she wasn't that powerful enough, yet. Tal also reached out his hand towards Melissa, and time itself seemed to slow down as the missile got closer. Suddenly, Tal raised his arm in the air, and the missile shot up, and began flying towards the ceiling; he was able to get a grip on the missile, just in time to save Melissa's life. Tal then jumped back up, and while Malkovich prepped another rocket, Tal grabbed Malkovich's arm with the Force, and moved it away from both Melissa and Miranda. As Malkovich struggled to regain control of his arm, Tal balled his hand into a fist, and used the Force to crush the mechanical arm of Malkovich's suit, crushing his actual arm in turn.

"ARRRRRRGH!" Malkovich screamed in pain, but Tal wasn't done; with a swift motion of his arm, he tore the suit's arm off, causing Malkovich's arm to be torn out of its socket as well, causing Malkovich to scream even louder. As Malkovich got on his knees, the pain too much to bear, Tal gripped a nearby computer console, and ripped it off from the ground, and threw it at Malkovich; the computer rolled off of him, and hit the shield generator on his armor, knocking it off, and deactivating the shield. With nothing but durasteel being Malkovich's only protection, Tal reached out with the Force and brought his lightsaber to him, and pressing the activator. With a snap-_hiss_, the lightsaber came to life; it was functioning properly again. Tal then made a final charge at Malkovich, and with a quick swing of his blade, made a mortal slash across the scientist's chest.

Looking down at his wound, Malkovich realized that he had lost, and fell to the ground, where he struggled for breath as Tal stood over him.

"It's over Malkovich; you lost." Tal said as he put his lightsaber away.

"That's…what you think…Jedi…but I…already sent the…information…that my master…wanted…the ability to…make clones…Force Sensitive…the new Jedi-Hunter droid schematics…and…the schematics for this armor…" Malkovich struggled to say as he gasped for air. "My master…will destroy the…Jedi…and I…I…" Malkovich said, but he couldn't bring the word up.

"_You_ will be forgotten, and Sidious will fall, just as you have." Tal said, and Malkovich tried to argue, but as he drew on his last breath, his head fell and his mouth dropped; he only had a few breaths left, and couldn't speak.

Tal then turned around, and saw that Miranda was hugging Melissa tightly, obviously relieved that her daughter was safe, again.

"Melissa…don't you _ever_ scare me like that again! I told you to stay in hiding; from now on, do what I tell you!" Miranda said, but she was overjoyed to be mad at Melissa, and she just hanged onto her as Tal walked over. "Tal…thank you, for saving my daughter, again." Miranda said, and Tal nodded, and that's when she noticed that Tal wasn't wearing his helmet. "Are you…going to be okay?" Miranda asked, and Tal nodded again.

"Yeah, for awhile; my lungs can handle the strain for about two hours before I have to rely on my armor again…but without my helmet being able to regulate the systems, I'll be…" Tal started, but he looked down at Melissa, and covered her ears tightly before finishing his sentence. "…screwed." He finished, and he took his hands off of Melissa's ears, and patted her head.

"Well then, we better hurry and get out of here. But first, let me set the station towards that black hole." Miranda said, and she went to the navi-computer, and punched in the coordinates, and that's when Tal remembered an important AI.

"Wait…what happened to Adam; he was still in my suit's computer when I got hit by that missile." Tal asked, and suddenly, the computer console flashed blue.

"I am here Tal; I launched myself into this computer right before the missile hit. I am pleased to see that you are well." Adam said, and Tal smiled.

"I'm glad you got out of there Adam; things might get more difficult without you around." Tal said.

"Indeed. Though, I fear that I won't be of much help to you, now that I can't keep you updated on situations on this station." Adam said as Tal picked up his damaged helmet and clipped it to his belt.

"That won't matter now Adam; this station is about to be sent into a black hole, and then we won't need those updates. I'm just worried that we'll have to leave you here." Tal admitted, but Adam had a plan.

"Don't be concerned Tal; we're close enough to the hanger that I can program myself onto a shuttle, while remaining anchored to your suit's computer, and wait for you and the Barnes' family to arrive." Adam explained, and Tal felt relieved.

"Well, that's good. Go ahead and wait on us; we'll be there in a couple of minutes." Tal said, and Adam disappeared.

"We better hurry; we have ten minutes until the station enters hyperspace." Miranda said, picking up Melissa, and the two ran out of the room, and dashed towards the hanger.

* * *

After Tal and Miranda left the navigation room, Malkovich struggled to move, as he crawled to a nearby computer. Using his arm to get him on his knees, Malkovich looked at the computer console, and struggled to key in his last command.

"You…won't beat me…Ordo…" Malkovich struggled, and he pressed one final button.

"_All contained life-forms released. Destination; main hanger." _The computer announced, and Malkovich smiled, thinking that he had won.

* * *

When Tal and Miranda entered the hanger, there was a single shuttle in there, and its access hatch opened, meaning that Adam was in control of it. However, he knew something wasn't right; he could sense it. Suddenly, Tal could hear a familiar screeching noise; he turned around, and saw a part of the wall in front of him turning orange, meaning something was burning through it. Before Tal could realize what it was however, it was too late; RDLY flew through the opening it created with its flame breath, and stared down at Tal with bloodlust.

"Tal!" Miranda yelled, noticing RDLY, and knowing what Tal was thinking. "Tal! You have to come on! We can still get out of here!" Miranda yelled, but Tal knew better; so he activated his lightsaber, and got ready for a fight. However, RDLY turned his attention to Miranda, hearing her yell, began staring her down, and nosedived towards her.

Miranda was surprised at RDLY's sudden attack, but she managed to pull out her stun pistol, and fire off three shots, all which made her mark. Unfortunately, this RDLY was also wore Phrik armor, so her shots did nothing. Miranda then pushed Melissa out of the way, as RDLY landed right in front of the doctor, and swung his razor sharp tail at her. Miranda was sent flying across the hanger, and slammed against a wall mid-flight, and she hit the ground with a large thud.

"No!" Tal yelled, and Melissa saw what happened to her mother as well.

"MOMMY!" Melissa yelled, and she ran to where Miranda had landed, only to find her mother unconscious, and a deep gash across her chest, where RDLY's tail had hit her. Melissa was too distracted by the state her mother was in to notice how close RDLY was to her, until she was already in the monsters hand, squeezing her tightly. However, RDLY didn't realize that what he had just done made Tal furious.

"LET HER GO!" Tal yelled, and he charged at RDLY, and tackled the giant creature, making him lose his grip on Melissa, and sent RDLY flying into a wall. Tal then started punching RDLY in its face as hard as he could, repeatedly knocking its head into the wall. Tal then jumped back, and began attacking RDLY with Force Lightning, and the beast howled in pain. As RDLY raised up as it tried to escape Tal's onslaught, Tal dashed forward, and attacked the lock on RDLY's armor, like he did the last time, and the armor fell after the lock was destroyed. Tal knew that his opponent would be faster without its armor, but he was ready for it this time; RDLY nosedived at Tal, hoping to catch him off guard, but Tal countered by using the Force to grip its wings, stopping RDLY in its tracks. Using his anger to give him strength, Tal literally tore both of RDLY's wings off with the Force, causing it to screech in pain again, but this time, much louder. Tal allowed RDLY to hit the ground, and it landed with a thud. Tal then dashed towards RDLY, and slashed its neck with his lightsaber, and then stabbed it in the back. Tal finished the battle by driving the blade down RDLY's spine, while it was still in its back, and sent it straight to the monsters head, killing it.

Tal had realized that his anger had made him touch the Dark Side, and he quickly calmed down because of it, which allowed him to remember Miranda. Tal ran to where the doctor had landed, in hopes of reviving her, but when he saw Miranda and the state she was in, he knew there was no hope for her, and Melissa was in tears.

"Mommy…" Melissa cried, and Miranda raised her and began stroking Melissa's cheek.

"It's…going to be okay…sweetheart…" Miranda lied, and she looked at Tal, and motioned him to get closer. "Tal…please…before I go…I want you to promise me…you'll take care…of Melissa for me…" Miranda pleaded, and Tal wanted to reject, and try to revive her, but he knew there was no point; she wasn't going to make it, much to Tal's disappointment. "Thank…you…you're…the only one…I trust with…her life." Miranda said, and with that, she gave off her final breath; she was dead.

Both Tal and Melissa were greatly saddened by the turn of events, but it was more evident on Melissa, because her face was covered with her tears. Tal wanted to mourn Miranda's death, but he knew they didn't have time; so Tal snatched up Melissa and dashed towards the shuttle.

"Adam! Get us out of here!" Tal ordered, and the access hatch closed behind them, and the shuttle shot out of the hanger.

"Tal; this shuttle doesn't have enough fuel in it to make it to Republic space before your lungs fail. I'm sending off a distress signal; hopefully, the Republic will find it in time, so they can get you to a proper medical facility." Adam said, but Tal's main focus was consoling Melissa about the loss of her mother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin Skywalker was keeping an eye on the Unknown Regions, after receiving information from Ahsoka, and was making sure his fleet picked up any distress signal coming from the area, when Admiral Yularen walked over to him.

"Uhh…sir, if I may; why are you so focused on the Unknown Regions? There's nothing there that's of any importance to the Republic." Yularen asked.

"I have reason to believe that we'll receive a distress call from there; I want to make sure we're ready." Anakin said, and Obi-wan stepped forward.

"But how can you be so sure of this Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

"I have my reasons, master. Just trust me." Anakin said, and all of a sudden, one of the clones running the communications relay ran over to the two Jedi.

"General Skywalker; we're receiving a distress call coming from the edge of the Unknown Regions!" The clone announced, and Anakin smiled.

"Admiral; get the fleet ready for a pick-up! We need to get to that signal!" Anakin ordered, and Yularen saluted as he got the fleet ready to move.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

As the shuttle drifted through hyperspace, Tal constantly checked on Melissa; she would occasionally bust out in tears when she thought about her mother. In turn, Tal would put Melissa in his lap, and hold her, letting her know that he was with her. Tal quickly grew attached to Melissa in the short time he knew her, and Tal could tell Melissa felt close and safe around him.

"Tal, I have just received a message from a nearby Republic fleet led by one Anakin Skywalker. I have the report of the mission ready; shall I send it?" Adam asked.

"Go ahead Adam, but be sure to mention to Skywalker and Kenobi to not mention that your survived the stations destruction to Palpatine." Tal said.

"Why Tal?" Adam asked.

"I'm starting to get suspicious of Palpatine; he should've known about Malkovich's betrayal…" Tal said, and Adam sent the message.

"I've sent the message, and I've added your request to the Jedi." Adam said, and Tal nodded, when suddenly, he started coughing and hacking loudly and blood began dripping from his mouth.

"Damn…hurry Skywalker…" Tal said as he gripped his chest in pain.

* * *

"Anakin, come look at this message we picked up from the shuttle sending the distress signal; according the message, it's Tal Ordo that sent it." Obi-wan said, and Anakin walked over and read the message.

"Hmm…I wasn't aware that we were working on developing advance AI…and why does Tal want to keep this…Adam…a secret from the Chancellor; he has a right to know about it." Anakin said.

"Tal isn't the kind to do or say something without good reason; I think we should honor his request for now, until he can give a better explanation." Obi-wan said, and although Anakin wanted to protest, he decided to follow Obi-wan's suggestion.

* * *

Tal was starting to worry; if he wasn't found by Anakin's fleet within thirty minutes, he would die. Luckily, Melissa was still asleep, and was unaware of the condition he was in, which would obviously make her worried and scared. However, Tal suddenly sensed Anakin and Obi-wan's presence through the Force, and before he could blink, Tal saw a large Republic fleet exit hyperspace above him.

"Adam…take control…" Tal ordered, his voice hoarse from exhaustion, and Adam piloted the shuttle to the_ Resolute's _main hanger, when a squad of medics and the two Jedi were waiting for them. When the shuttle touched ground, and the ramp lowered, the medics and Jedi ran into the shuttle, and quickly got to Tal. When they saw the padawan, however, they were shocked to see the state he was in; armor and body. Obi-wan then stepped forward, and put his hand on Tal to get the padawan's attention.

"Tal, this is Obi-wan Kenobi; you're safe now. Can you hear me?" Obi-wan asked.

"Load and clear…master…it's good…to be back…in friendly territory…" Tal struggled to say, and he finally passed out, and a medic put a life support pack on his mouth, and then had the other clones carry him to the med-bay. As Obi-wan watched Tal get carried off, he noticed the small figure of Melissa, curled up in a ball, and watch him with fear and uncertainty. Obi-wan then kneeled towards the girl, and smiled.

"Hello there, little one; what's your name?" Obi-wan asked, and he could sense the girl's fear. "Don't worry, I'm a friend of Tal; you can trust me." Obi-wan said, and Melissa could sense the truth in Obi-wan's words, but struggled to speak.

"My…my…my name…Melissa…" Melissa said, and Obi-wan smiled.

"Melissa, Tal is going to be fine, but I have to ask you to come with me." Obi-wan said, reaching out his hand towards Melissa, but the child tried to scoot away with fear. "You don't have to be scared of me Melissa; I'm not going to hurt." Obi-wan promised, but Melissa pointed to where Tal was taken out.

"I want to be with Tal…" Melissa said, and Obi-wan nodded.

"Very well; I'll take you to Tal, but you'll have to wait a bit before you can actually see him." Obi-wan said, and Melissa nodded before taking Obi-wan's

hand.

* * *

"So master, did Tal tell anything about what happened to him?" Anakin asked, and Obi-wan shook his head.

"No, but we should be able to see what happened through his eyes, thanks to his helmet." Obi-wan said, putting the damaged helmet on a table next to Artoo, who began removing damaged pieces of metal until he got to the wires.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"When the Council had Tal's armor constructed, we had a holo-recorder installed in it to watch what happens to Tal, in the case of emergencies like this." Obi-wan said, and Artoo was quickly able to get access to the recording of Tal on the research station, and sent the data to a nearby holo-projector, so the Jedi could watch what happened to Tal.

* * *

After two days of being unconscious, Tal finally came to, and found himself inside the medical bay of a Republic cruiser. He sat up, and he noticed that he still wasn't wearing his helmet; rather, he was hooked up to a life-support unit, which was regulating his breathing. It was too bulky to allow him to move around, so Tal just looked around the room for any familiar faces, and saw that Melissa was balled up in a chair, sound asleep. Suddenly, Tal heard the doors of the med bay open, and saw Obi-wan and Anakin walk in.

"So, you're finally awake?" Anakin asked, and Tal's response was a 'shh' and gesturing over to Melissa.

"How are you feeling Tal?" Obi-wan asked quietly.

"Like I just got trampled by a Bantha stampede, but it's nice to be back in a familiar place." Tal answered.

"Well, you're safe now; your vitals are slowly climbing into more stable numbers. Though you'll have to remain attached to that machine for a couple more days; until we can get your helmet is repaired." Obi-wan said, and Tal nodded.

"You've been through hell and back, Tal; are you sure you're feeling alright?" Anakin asked.

"Yes Skywalker, thank you. But how do you know what I've been through?" Tal asked.

"We saw everything thanks to your helmet's holo-recorder." Obi-wan said.

"Ah of course. If that's the case, you know what I promised to Doctor Barnes, about taking care of her daughter." Tal said, and Obi-wan nodded.

"Yes, we were hoping you could elaborate on that." Obi-wan said.

"I'm hoping to convince the Council to allow her to become a Jedi; she's strong in the Force, and has nowhere else to go." Tal said.

"Ah, of course. Tal, you realize that the Council may reject your request; Melissa is far beyond the acceptance age for Younglings." Obi-wan said, and Tal nodded.

"I know Master Kenobi, but where else can Melissa go? To an orphanage? She'd never trust any strangers, no matter how kind they may be. She's also strong in the Force, master; if the Sith find a way to get their hands on her…" Tal said, and Obi-wan held up his hands.

"I'm not trying to dissuade you Tal, I'm just warning you of what you should expect." Obi-wan said, and Tal nodded.

"I understand, Master Kenobi. But I'm still going to try and convince the Council to let her join." Tal said.

"Now Tal, why did you want us to keep the AI's, Adam, survival a secret from the Chancellor?" Anakin asked.

"I'm…suspicious about the Chancellor, honestly; it doesn't make sense that he wasn't aware that the station went rogue! Plus, Palpatine allowed the scientists to work unregulated, giving them leave to perform experiments that are otherwise illegal in Republic space; the inhumane experimentation of a Force Sensitive, for example. Not to mention that they were creating bio-weapons meant for destroying Jedi; there's now way they could've requested the materials needed to create such things without Palpatine getting suspicious; a giant disruptor cannon, for example, a weapon that's illegal in the Republic." Tal said, and Obi-wan nodded.

"That is very curious; I'm sure the Council will find this information interesting." Obi-wan said.

"So will you honor my request?" Tal asked, and Obi-wan nodded. "Thank you. Though…I regret that I failed; Malkovich was able to send the information and schematics for weapons to his Sith Master…including the ability to create Force Sensitive clones." Tal said lamentably.

"There was nothing you could've done to stop it, Tal; you did everything you could. Though, you were right to destroy the station; you may have saved countless lives in doing so." Obi-wan said, and Tal nodded. Suddenly, Tal heard Melissa mumble and shift in her sleep, and the nine-year old woke up. When she saw Tal alive and well, she quickly got excited and ran over to him, and jumped up to hug him.

"Tal…you're okay!" Melissa said, and Tal nodded as he returned the hug.

"Yes, I am. It's going to take more than a station of killing machines to take me down." Tal said, and Obi-wan and Anakin decided to leave Tal alone.

"Do you think Tal may be right about the Chancellor; him knowingly sending Tal to his supposed death?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not sure; the Council will have to discuss this when we return to Coruscant." Obi-wan said.

* * *

When Tal's armor was fully repaired, he was allowed to finally give his full report to the Council about what happened to him, and hopefully convince the Council to allow Melissa to join the Jedi Order. After finishing his report, the Council looked the padawan carefully, as they processed what he told them.

"So you made sure that all the atrocities were destroyed in the station?" Adi Gallia asked, and Tal nodded.

"Yes, Master Gallia; I highly doubt there was anything there that could survive being consumed by a black hole." Tal said.

"Well, it's good to see you did what's necessary, though the death of this Doctor Miranda Barnes is unfortunate; she was just a victim of circumstances." Plo Koon said, and the other Masters nodded.

"I agree Master Plo…which is why I request that you allow her daughter, Melissa Barnes, to join the Jedi Order." Tal said, and he waited patiently for the Council to respond.

"Tal, you are aware that Melissa is beyond the acceptance age, correct?" Windu asked, and Tal nodded, though he wasn't going to back down.

"Yes master, I am, but she has nowhere else to go; her only family capable of taking care of her was Doctor Barnes…and she's too strong in the Force to have her fend for herself at an adoption home; the Sith could easily get their hands on her, and train her in the ways of the Dark Side; we can't allow that to happen to a child." Tal said.

"Hmm…feel strongly about this, you do." Yoda stated, and Tal nodded.

"Yes master; Melissa has been through too much, and she's just a child. She needs to be with people that can understand her, and that she can trust." Tal said.

"This isn't exactly orthodox." Master Rancisis claimed.

"Respectfully, Master Rancisis, but nothing about the recent events have been orthodox." Tal said.

"He does have a point, and he's also right about Melissa; we can either allow Melissa to join the Jedi, and train her, or risk her falling into the hands of the Sith." Kit Fisto said, and the other Council Members nodded.

"I agree as well; perhaps we should allow her to join." Gallia said.

"It's your decision, Master Yoda." Obi-wan said, and Yoda began pondering the concept, when Tal made one final argument.

"Master Yoda, I believe it was the Force that led me to finding Melissa and bringing her here. Master Qui-gon Jinn once said that nothing happens by accident; he said such things when trying to convince the Council to allow Anakin Skywalker to join the Order, and look where that has brought us; he's been pivotal in keeping the Republic from falling to the Separatists. How do we know that the Force doesn't have similar plans for Melissa?" Tal said, Yoda continued to think of Tal's argument, before finally opening his eyes.

"Many futures there are, for this child, none of them clear…but one thing, certain of, I am; a Jedi she must be. A Jedi, she will become." Yoda said, and Tal smiled, and gave an internal sigh of relief.

"But I think it would be best, that when Tal is capable of taking on a student, it should be Melissa; from what you have told us, young Ordo, you are the only one she trusts right now, and should be the one to teach her the ways of the Jedi." Rancisis said, and Tal nodded.

"I was going to request that anyway, Master Rancisis." Tal said, and the Council Members nodded.

"Now onto the next part of this report; Tal, Master Kenobi has informed us of your suspicion of Palpatine. Do you truly believe that he may be a traitor?" Windu asked, and Tal nodded.

"I do Master; there are just too many factors that don't add up. I realize I don't have enough proof for the Council to do anything, but I don't think Palpatine should be trusted, and should also be kept completely out of Jedi affairs. Of course, that decision rests with you, masters." Tal said, and Windu nodded.

"We will consider what you have told us Tal. Now, you may return to your room to rest; you deserve it." Windu said, and Tal bowed before the Council, and left them to their thoughts.

"Do you think Tal is right about the Chancellor?" Obi-wan asked.

"He does make solid points; Palpatine should've been at least somewhat aware of the stations betrayal. And the fact that he gave them leave to perform any experiments they want, even if they are illegal, is also suspicious." Plo Koon said.

"What are your thoughts on this, Master Yoda?" Windu asked, and Yoda tried to look into the future, but saw nothing.

"See the future, I cannot; clouded we are, by the veil of the Dark Side. Be sure of one thing, we can sure of, though; be watchful of Palpatine and the Senate, we must." Yoda said, and the Council nodded in agreement.

* * *

"And this will be your room." Tal said, as he walked into an empty bedroom with Melissa.

"Are you sure I won't get you in trouble, Tal?" Melissa asked, and Tal nodded and petted Melissa's head.

"I'm sure Melissa; you've been accepted into the Order, and will be trained as a Jedi. I'm confident that it's what your mother would want." Tal said, and Melissa just grabbed onto Tal's leg in a hug.

"Thank you Tal." Melissa said, and Tal smiled.

"Of course. I'm sure you're going to be happy here Melissa; you're going to make many new friends. I'm going to stick around for a few days, to heal up, and make sure you settle in alright. Also, you're training will start tomorrow; eight o'clock, Coruscant time, so make sure you get up bright and early." Tal said, and Melissa nodded as she walked into her new room, and lied down on her bed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Melissa; now get some rest." Tal said, and he walked out of Melissa's room so she could get some sleep.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ahsoka waited excitedly for Tal to arrive; Anakin had informed her that they were successful in rescuing Tal, and that he would make a full recovery. The only thing she was nervous about was how Tal looked. Anakin had told her that his experience at the research station had drastically changed his physical appearance. When Ahsoka heard the door to Padme's apartment open, she quickly stood up, and Tal walked into the living room; when Ahsoka saw how Tal looked, she was completely shocked. Tal stood silent, waiting for Ahsoka's initial response, and he stood firm as Ahsoka walked over to him. He expected some disgusted look, or insulting words, but he was surprised when Ahsoka wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Tal…thank the Force you're alive!" Ahsoka said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's good to see you again _f_; I've missed you…both of you." Tal said as he put a hand on Ahsoka's belly.

"We've missed you too." Ahsoka said, and Tal smiled as he took his helmet off so he could kiss Ahsoka, but a cough from Anakin ruined their moment.

"Hey you two, that's enough!" Anakin said, and Ahsoka just rolled her eyes as she led Tal to her bedroom.

* * *

After two hours of spending time together in her room, Ahsoka smiled contently as Tal rubbed her stomach with his hand. Ahsoka then took off Tal's helmet again, and kissed his cheek.

"I've been so worried about you, for the longest time." Ahsoka said, and Tal smiled.

"You should know it'd take more than what that station had to take me down." Tal said, and Ahsoka smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not that lucky." Ahsoka said sarcastically, and Tal put on a fake hurt face.

"I think you just hurt my feelings…" Tal said, faking sadness, and Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh, when suddenly, she felt a very sharp pain coming from her stomach, and grabbed Tal's arm.

"Tal…I think the baby's coming!" Ahsoka said, as the pain the continued, and Tal stopped laughing immediately, and quickly got anxious.

"What! Are…are you sure!" Tal asked frantically.

"No Tal…I'm just making a joke, that's why I'm LAUGHING SO HARD! OF COURSE I'M DAMN SURE!" Ahsoka lashed out in anger, and Tal quickly ran out of Ahsoka's room, and went to get Anakin and Padme.

"Skywalker! Senator! Ahsoka's gone into labor! Get out here! NOW!" Tal yelled, banging on the bedroom door, actually putting a couple of dents in it, and a few seconds later, Anakin and Padme ran to Ahsoka's room, with Threepio right behind them.

* * *

Several hours passed, and Padme sent Anakin and Tal out of the bedroom when she realized they didn't know what to do. Anakin was sitting on the couch, anxiously waiting for Ahsoka to get done giving birth, and Tal couldn't stay still for five seconds.

"Grr! Why is it taking so long! Did something happen to them!" Tal asked, getting impatient, and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"They're fine Tal, I can tell. Try to calm down." Anakin said.

"I am calm!" Tal said angrily, when suddenly, Adam flashed up in Tal's HUD.

"Tal, what seems to be bothering you?" Adam asked.

"I'll explain later Adam. Do you have the information I requested?" Tal asked.

"Yes Tal; Melissa is getting adjusted to her new life rather well; many of the other younglings appear to acting friendly, and the other Jedi Knights and Masters have been supportive of her." Adam said, and Tal nodded.

"Good. At least that's going…" Tal started, but the sound of the door opening, and a baby's cry, interrupted him. Suddenly, Padme walked out with a smile on her face, and nodded towards Tal, causing him to run to Ahsoka's bedroom, and he saw her on the bed, sweating and crying tears of joy as she held a bundle of blankets. Tal slowly walked over to Ahsoka, and when he saw the small Togruta infant in her arms, Tal couldn't help but smile under his helmet.

"You should've heard the swearing and death threats she spat towards Tal." Padme said, amused, and all Tal could do was place his head on Ahsoka's as he admired his newborn daughter.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Padme watched approvingly of the couple, when a thought came across Padme's head.

"You know, Ani, that could be us in a few months." Padme said teasingly as she walked off.

"Yeah…wait! What! What did you mean by that! Padme!"


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

A month had passed since Ahsoka had given birth to Ala, and it was finally time for Ahsoka to return to the Temple. But first, someone had to make sure that Ala was given to Ahsoka's mother, on Shili, to be taken care of while Ahsoka and Tal fought in the war. Padme decided to deliver Ala, before any Jedi got any more suspicious about Ahsoka's whereabouts, though it broke her heart to see her baby being taken away, and Tal felt just as bad, but they both understood that it was for Ala's best interests.

At the Temple, Tal was watching Melissa practice her lightsaber technique, as she swung two training sabers, trying to deflect blaster fire from the training remote, but she was quickly losing her temper, with an occasional blaster bolt hitting her, stinging with every impact. After taking a stray bolt on her cheek, Melissa growled her anger, deactivated her lightsabers, and threw them across the room, before slumping down on the floor, and looking down in disappointment and anger. Tal then decided to help Melissa, so he jumped down, and walked over to her.

"Having trouble, Melissa?" Tal asked sarcastically, and Melissa just continued to look at the ground as she drew circles in it with her finger. "I can understand that it's frustrating; I was a youngling once, and lightsaber training can be difficult when you're first starting out. But you get the hang of it after awhile." Tal said, and Melissa just huffed.

"That's easy for you to say Tal; I keep hearing how you're one of the best offensive duelists in the Order, rivaling Master Yoda and Master Windu." Melissa said, and Tal just smiled.

"Do you think they just gave that reputation to me? I have train hard, each and every day, in order to keep my skills sharp. I had to train even harder as a youngling to be able to get passed my initial trials that would qualify me to become a padawan. Lightsaber training isn't easy work, Mel'ika, but it's crucial work, that will probably save your life one day." Tal explained, and he brought the lightsabers to him with the Force, and offered them to Melissa. "Care to try again?" Tal asked, and Melissa took the lightsabers, and activated them. "Before you start, I want you try something." Tal said, and he picked up a visor, and put it on Melissa's head, covering her eyes.

"But Tal…I can't see!" Melissa protested, and Tal nodded.

"That's the point Melissa; you can't trust your eyes Melissa, they'll betray you. You have to trust the Force to guide your movements." Tal explained.

"So…the Force will control my actions?" Melissa asked.

"To an extent, but it'll also obey your commands. Let go of your feelings, quiet your mind, and listen to the Force." Tal said, and he activated the remotes, and they started floating around Melissa, and as shots were fired at her, she blocked them with newfound ease. Unaware to Tal, Yoda, Windu, Plo Koon, and Obi-wan were watching Tal train Melissa.

"Who knew Tal was such an excellent instructor?" Obi-wan asked, surprised.

"He'll make an excellent teacher when he takes on a padawan." Plo Koon said, and everyone nodded.

"Alright Melissa, I think you've got this. I have to get going; if you need any help, just come by my quarters. If I'm not there, come by the Library and look for me there." Tal said, and he patted Melissa's head as she continued to train.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Tal was in his room, working on a new attachment for his armor; it was an export module similar to what most astromech droids use to control computer consoles and doors. Tal was hoping he could have Adam do the same thing, just without need of the droid. While going over his schematics, Tal heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." Tal said, and the door opened, and Ahsoka walked in.

"Hey." Ahsoka said simply as she walked into the room, and Tal turned to face her, and smiled.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Tal asked, and Ahsoka shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. I miss Ala though." Ahsoka said sadly, and Tal nodded.

"I miss her too, but we can't let that distract us." Tal said, and Ahsoka nodded.

"So, what're you working on?" Ahsoka asked.

"An AI export module for Adam; if I ever need a door or ray shield opened, or a computer hacked, this will allow Adam into the system without the need of a droid." Tal explained.

"I thought Adam could just link himself to a computer on his own." Ahsoka said; she didn't understand much about Adam or AI's in general, only what Tal and Adam had explained to her.

"On the research station he could; that was because the scientists didn't put any firewalls in the system, so Adam could have easy access. But a strong enough firewall can keep Adam from getting anywhere near the main processing unit of a computer, making it impossible to gather information, or open locked or shielded doors." Tal explained, and Ahsoka playfully grabbed her head.

"Ugh…you're making my head hurt!" Ahsoka said, and Tal chuckled.

"We did not mean cause discomfort for you, Ahsoka; if you would like, I could simplify the explanation for you, using smaller words, and a visual representation." Adam said, and Tal busted out laughing, and Ahsoka just growled.

"Keep laughing Ordo, just remember; I know your weakness." Ahsoka said, annoyed.

"And what's that?" Tal asked between chuckles.

"A soldering gun." Ahsoka said jokingly, and Tal stopped laughing.

"Ouch." Tal said, and he continued work on his module.

"Anyway, Tal, I was wondering if you would be willing to come to the library with me; I need to do some research, and I'd like some company." Ahsoka said, and Tal nodded.

"Sure, I'll come. I need to do some research myself. Adam, get ready; I'm going to need your help prioritizing and organizing data on astromech schematics." Tal said.

"I am ready to assist Tal." Adam said, and the two Jedi went to the library.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours in the library, going over research and data, Ahsoka and Tal were getting close to reaching a break through on their respective subjects, when a fellow padawan walked over to them.

"Tal Ordo? Ahsoka Tano?" The padawan asked, and the two looked at the boy, waiting for him to speak. "I'm Aaron Kast; I was hoping to talk to the both of you in joining a small team I'm forming." Aaron said.

"What kind of team?" Tal asked, and Aaron leaned in closely so he could whisper to the two padawans.

"My team and I are going to find Dooku's assassin, Ventress, and kill her!" Aaron whispered, but Tal and Ahsoka almost yelled out in shock.

"Are you insane!? You can't just hunt down and _kill_ Ventress; it's not that easy!" Ahsoka said.

"Why would the Council even approve of this plan; execution and looking for battle is _not_ the Jedi way!" Tal scolded, but Aaron didn't show signs of letting up.

"Ventress is a menace to the Republic _and_ the Jedi! She must be put down like the kath hound she is!" Aaron said angrily.

"Why are you so hell bent on attacking Ventress?" Tal asked, and Aaron growled.

"She…killed my master on a mission a few months ago…as she did to every other member of my team. She needs to pay!" Aaron said.

"So, this is matter of avenging your master's death. That makes this plan of yours even worse then!" Tal said, but Aaron shook his head.

"It's not just a matter of vengeance; if Ventress is killed, than the Republic will gain a major advantage over the Separatists." Aaron argued, but Tal shook his head.

"How do you expect a few padawans to defeat Ventress, anyway?" Tal asked.

"We have strength and numbers, and everyone knows how powerful you two are; especially you Tal. Your mission at the rogue research lab is famous amongst the Order." Aaron said, and Ahsoka rolled his eyes.

"Strength in numbers won't help you; I've faced Ventress before, multiple times. She's more powerful than you can imagine." Ahsoka said, and Aaron just turned around.

"It's not too late to change your mind; we'll be leaving in five minutes." Aaron said, and he and the other padawans made their way to the hanger.

"Tal, we can't let those guys go through with their plan; we have to inform the Council!" Ahsoka said.

"It wouldn't do any good Ahsoka; as soon as we get to the Council and tell them what's going on, those _di'kute_ will already be on their way to Korriban, and by the time the Council catches up, half of them will have been killed by Ventress. There's only one thing we can do; go with them and try to keep them alive." Tal said, but Ahsoka wanted to tell the Council.

"Tal, we're just padawan's!" Ahsoka reminded, but Tal wasn't going to change his mind so easily.

"Ahsoka, they'll get slaughtered if we don't join them, and their deaths will be on our hands because we didn't help them. The best we can do is just keeping them alive." Tal explained, when suddenly, Artoo rolled into the library.

"Artoo! Thank the Force you're here! I need you to do me a huge favor!" Ahsoka said when she started recording a message for Artoo to deliver.

* * *

"Hey Aaron! Wait up!" Tal said as he and Ahsoka ran to catch up with him and the other padawans. "We decided that we're going to join you after all." Tal explained, and Aaron nodded.

"Good. I knew you two would come around eventually. Come on; we need to get going before someone spots us." Aaron said, and the three of them boarded the shuttle they were taking to go to Korriban.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin, Obi-wan, Plo Koon, Yoda, and Mace Windu were going over war strategies, when Artoo suddenly barged into the room, hollering as loud as he could, and rammed straight into the holographic projector.

"Artoo!? What's going on?" Anakin asked as he walked over to the droid, and Artoo began repeating Ahsoka's in a series of beeps. "What!?" Anakin responded when the message ended.

"What is it Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

"Artoo just said that a few padawan's are going to Korriban to try and kill Ventress." Anakin recited, and the Masters gasped in shock. "The leader is Aaron Kast, and apparently, they all lost their Master to Ventress at one, and are looking for revenge. Ahsoka and Tal joined them to try and keep them alive, but are requesting that we follow them as quickly as possible." Anakin said, and the Masters immediately made their way to the hanger.

* * *

When the padawan's finally made it to Korriban, they immediately made their way to the Valley of the Dark Lords, where they believed Ventress was hiding. One of the padawans then began reaching out with the Force, trying to find any sign of life, when she suddenly pointed to the Tomb of Tulak Hord.

"She's in there!" The padawan exclaimed, and all seven padawan's ran to the tomb entrance, but found out that they couldn't open the door, even when they pressed on the pressure plate that was found in the middle.

"Looks like the door is being sealed by the Force." Ahsoka said finally, and one of the padawans pulled out their lightsabers, and tried to slash the door, but the blade didn't even leave a scratch.

"What!? But how…" The padawan asked in shock, and Tal reached out with the Force to investigate, and he quickly sensed the cause of the door's supposed indestructibility.

"Ventress is using the Force to make the door lightsaber resistant; she knows we're here." Tal said, but Aaron didn't believe it.

"How could she know we're here? We made sure we were undetected!" Aaron explained, but Tal rolled his eyes.

"We're seven padawans standing in the middle of what is probably the most powerful Dark Side Force Nexus in the galaxy; we stick out like a sore thumb." Tal explained, and Aaron groaned.

"Tal, you're good at getting doors open; you try to find a way to do it." Ahsoka said, and Tal nodded.

"Good idea; I do happen to a very special, secret Jedi technique for getting Sith Tomb doors open." Tal said, and all the padawans watch expectantly as Tal stepped forward.

"What is it?" Aaron asked, and Tal just smirked behind his mask as he balled his hand into a fist.

*Knock, knock…..BOOM*

As the dust around the entrance cleared, it was revealed that Tal actually, using his cybernetic strength, combined with the Force, destroyed the door simply by punching it, leaving nothing of the door, except for small pieces of rubble.

"Was the knocking really necessary?" Ahsoka asked, and Tal grinned.

"It pays to be polite." Tal said sarcastically, and Ahsoka just rolled her eyes as they continued into the tomb.

* * *

After walking through the tomb for about thirty minutes, they walked into a large room, dark and completely empty, and the padawan's were ready for anything, especially Tal.

"Be careful; I sense a trap." Tal warned, and he got his lightsaber ready for an attack, when they suddenly heard maniacal laughter.

"Thank you for coming all this way, just to let me slaughter you; it takes away the trouble of me hunting you myself." Ventress' voice echoed from nowhere, and all the padawan's got their lightsabers out. "But before I kill you, I'm going to let you play with one of my new pets." Suddenly, one of the walls started to rise, and the padawan's started feeling a chill going down their spine as they heard a rumbling growl. The doorways also closed on them, making it impossible for the young Jedi to escape. When the wall had completely risen, several torches instantly lit up, revealing what was in the chamber; an ancient beast known as a Terentatek.

"It's a Terentatek!" One of the padawan's yelled, and Tal remembered his studies about the beast during his time as a youngling.

"Quick! Everyone stay together; it we pool our strength, we can defeat this thing!" Tal instructed, but Aaron objected.

"That's foolish! That'll allow it to take us all out at once! Everyone surround it, and attack it from all sides! Then we can take it down easy!" Aaron suggested.

"There is no 'taking it down easy' when it comes to a Terentatek! It was created specifically to hunt and kill Jedi!" Tal reminded, but the other padawan's didn't seem to listen, the other five Jedi surrounded the creature ready to attack. "_Di'kut!"_ Tal swore, and he looked over at Ahsoka. "Stay with me Ahsoka; it's suicide to try and take on one of those abominations. When it's distracted, we'll attack it together. It won't be easy, but we HAVE to take that thing down!" Tal said, and Ahsoka nodded as she got her two lightsabers ready.

The padawan's didn't even wait for the creature to charge; two of them rushed the Terentatek, and tried to Force Push it, but nothing happened; they didn't realize that Terentatek were able to resist weak Force attacks; this caught the padawan's off guard, and left the open for a counter attack from the beast. The Terentatek charged at the two padawan's, and slashed both of them with its clawed hand, sending them flying back. One of the padawan's was killed instantly by the wounds he sustained from the Terentatek's attack, while the other had its neck broken when he hit stone wall. Aaron and the other three padawan's were shocked at how quickly their allies were killed, and they let their fear get the better of them, as they were frozen, giving the Terentatek a chance to get close and attack. The Terentatek grabbed one of the padawan's, lifted her up, and bit down on her head, and gave a hard yank, tearing a chunk of her body off, and swallowed it. The kids were horrified at what they saw as the Terentatek finished eating the corpse, and turned to the remaining three padawan's, who were finally shaken from their frozen state, and ready to defend themselves. But the Terentatek was too strong for them, everyone knew that, and Ahsoka couldn't stand to see her fellow Jedi be killed so easily, so when the Terentatek was about to kill another padawan with its claws, Ahsoka suddenly charged forward, ready to attack.

"Ahsoka! No!" Tal yelled, but it was too late for him to stop her; Ahsoka was already in front of the Terentatek. However, at the last second, Tal used the Force to create a bubble around Ahsoka, hoping to protect her from the attack, and although it softened the blow, she was still sent flying, and had a deep gash across her waist, but it wasn't fatal. Tal, knowing that they only way that he, Aaron, and Ahsoka, and the other padawans were going to get out alive, they were going to have to kill the Terentatek. So, reaching out with the Force, Tal brought Ahsoka's lightsaber to his hand, activated it, and got ready to attack.

"Tal, are you crazy?! We need to get out of here!" Aaron said as he checked on Ahsoka.

"That monster isn't going to give us the opportunity; we need to put this beast down, and my armor gives me the biggest advantage! You and the others get by the door, and try to get it open somehow. I'll handle Ventress' pet!" Tal said, and he charged at the Terentatek, while Aaron picked up Ahsoka, and he, and the other padawan tried to find a way to open the door.

The Terentatek charged at Tal, and swung at him, but Tal back-flipped away, and waited for the beast to charge again. When it did, Tal jumped, but this time, lifted a large boulder that was next to him into the air with him, and as the Terentatek swung its arm, Tal threw the boulder at the monster's arm, crushing it against the wall, and wedging it to where it couldn't move. Tal landed behind the Terentatek, and by swing both blades at once, Tal was able to cut off the arm that was wedged between the rock and the wall of the room. The monster screamed in pain, and took a few steps back before charging at Tal again. Tal tried jumping over it again, but he wasn't fast enough, and the Terentatek grabbed him, and slammed him against the stone wall. Tal grunted in pain, but he hit the beast with a powerful Force Push, sending it to the other side of the room. While it was dazed, Tal threw his lightsabers at the monsters legs, cutting them off, and when the lightsabers returned to Tal, he jumped in the air, and landed on the Terentatek's back, driving both blades into its neck; and with a quick swing of his arms, he decapitated the Terentatek.

Tal stepped off the Terentatek, and clipped both lightsabers to his belt, and walked over to Aaron, Ahsoka, and the other Padawan, while the two conscious Jedi looked at Tal in wonderment.

"So, you really are as good as all the stories say you are." Aaron said, but Tal ignored the comment, and began checking on Ahsoka, who was lying against the wall, unconscious.

"Adam, scan Ahsoka; check to see if her wounds are fatal or if there's a lethal amount of venom in her bloodstream." Tal ordered, and the visor on Tal's helmet began to glow green as a ray from it began moving up and down Ahsoka's body.

"The wound itself isn't fatal, as long as you can stop her from losing too much blood. And the venom isn't fatal _yet;_ but if you wait too long to handle either, she will succumb." Adam said, but Aaron turned his attention to the door that opened up, which led back out into the Valley if the Dark Lords.

"We're so close; we can defeat Ventress! We can't afford any distractions!" Aaron insisted, but Tal's response was picking Aaron up, and slamming him against the wall.

"Are you insane!? Ventress has already killed half of us, and she hasn't even revealed herself yet. We're leaving! NOW!" Tal demanded, and when Aaron was getting ready to argue, they heard the sound of two lightsabers activated. Both of them turned, and saw the last padawan had two crimson blades sticking out of his chest. Tal and Aaron then activated their lightsabers, as they heard Ventress' cackle echo throughout the tomb.

"Well now, it appears that at least three of you survived. Good; I was worried my pet would take away all the fun." Ventress taunted, and she didn't even give the padawans time to respond, as she lunged towards them, ready to kill both of them. But both Tal and Aaron were able to block her attacks, and counter with their own barrage of lightsaber swings and Force attacks. Ventress, however, was able to knock Tal away, and push Aaron into a wall, leaving him open for a fatal blow; but before it could be delivered, Tal hit Ventress with a Force Push, sending her flying through the hallway, breaking the stone door at the end, and going back out to the Valley of the Dark Lords. Ventress then quickly got back on her feet, just in time to defend against Aaron's follow up attacks, with Tal right behind him. Ventress tried to attack with Force Lightning, but both padawans blocked it with their lightsabers, and continued moving forward. Tal jumped over Ventress' head, and tried to attack her from behind, but she quickly repositioned herself so she could block his attacks and Aaron's at the same time. Eventually, both padawans put Ventress in a saber lock; but this proved to be disadvantageous to them, as they were left open Ventress' next lightning attack. Aaron was knocked into a Sith Statue, while Tal was sent flying over a nearby cliff edge. Tal was able to grab onto the cliff wall, but his lightsabers were lost to the abyss below him. Ventress took the advantage of Tal and Aaron being separated in the battle, and decided to finish Aaron off while he was still dazed from hitting the statue. By the time Aaron returned to reality, Ventress was already in front of him, and didn't even realize that her lightsaber blades were on his neck before his head hit the ground.

"NO!" Tal yelled, getting back up from the cliff wall, just in time to see Aaron get decapitated. Seeing another padawan dead, he quickly began to fill up with rage. Ventress began to cackle again.

"You padawans are so pathetic; so easily bested. You'd all be better off in your temple." Ventress mocked, but Tal simply growled.

"You just made a big _mistake_!" Tal warned, and Ventress raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"And what is that?" Ventress wondered, and before she could react, Tal summoned Aaron's lightsaber to his hand.

"You pissed off a Mandalorian!" Tal screamed, and he ran, full Force Speed towards Ventress, that he was just a silver blur. Ventress tried to stop him with more Lightning, but Tal used the Force to deflect it away from him. So, Ventress used even more Lightning, more out of desperation, sensing Tal's rage through the Force, and knowing that there was no way she could defeat him. This time, Tal stopped his charge, but to absorb the lightning being thrown at him, with his hands. Ventress stopped her attack, leaving to spheres of pure energy in Tal's hands. Tal then merged the spheres together, and with it, created one large bolt of Lightning as he sent the energy flying towards Ventress. The assassin was unable to block the attack, mostly because she was terrified by the power Tal was giving off, and the lightning sent Ventress through the air, screaming in pain.

When she finally hit the ground, she immediately realized that Tal was already standing above her; so when she got to her feet, she got in a defensive stance, though she knew there was no way she could fight. Tal, letting his anger fuel his attacks, sent a barrage of heavy attacks towards Ventress, fully intending to kill her. As Ventress' feeble defenses fell, Tal used the opening to cut off Ventress' hands from the wrists. As she screamed in pain, Ventress was slammed to the ground with the Force, leaving herself vulnerable for a fatal blow. Tal raised his lightsaber, ready to end Ventress where she stood, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Tal! Stop!" Windu yelled as he ran over to his padawan.

"Master…"

"Tal, you need to let go of your rage." Windu warned, but Tal was reluctant.

"Ventress…she needs to die! She's killed too many Jedi…she's too dangerous to be left alive, and deserves to be punished!" Tal hissed, but Windu put a hand on Tal's shoulder.

"Tal, striking Ventress down in anger will lead you down the dark path. Do you really want that to happen? Do you really want to throw all of your morals away, in name of vengeance?" Windu inquired, and Tal began to stutter.

"But…but she's…she's caused so much…pa…pain. Killed too many…" Tal struggled to say.

"She's beaten Tal; let it go." Windu insisted, and Tal remained motionless, before finally deactivating the lightsaber, and dropping to his knees. Windu then picked up the lightsaber, and patted Tal's shoulder. "I'm proud of you Tal." Windu said sincerely, and Tal just scoffed.

"Proud? I failed; I was supposed to keep the others alive. I couldn't even do that." Tal said hatefully.

"You did what you could Tal; and not all of them are dead. Padawan Tano has been recovered, and is under medical attention." Windu informed, and Tal gave a small smirk.

"A small victory… I won't let something like this happen to me again. I'll become better, so this no one else will die on my watch." Tal said, and he stood up. "What are we going to do about Ventress?" Tal asked, as he motioned to the unconscious acolyte and Windu picked her up.

"We'll take her back to the Temple; perhaps we can return her to the Light Side of the Force, and be reinstated as a Jedi." Windu answered, and the two made their way back to the shuttle Windu arrived in.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Tal and Ahsoka's mission to Korriban, and Tal sat in his room, meditating, as he assembled his new lightsaber. It was an exact replica of the one he lost, but this one had the Mandalorian insignia engraved on it, covering the entire cylinder. As soon as he finished construction, he heard a knock on his door, and opened it with the Force, letting in a protocol droid.

"The Jedi Council has requested your Presence in the Council Chambers." The droid said, and Tal responded with a nod before getting up, and walking out of the room.

* * *

When Tal stepped out of the elevator that had taken him to the Council Chambers, he was greeted by his Master, just outside the main room.

"Master, what's going on?" Tal asked, and Windu just simply motioned for Tal to step into the Council Chambers, which was completely unlit, until the Councils activated their lightsabers in a ceremonial stance; it was then, that Tal realized what was going on.

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself, and what is real. Today, we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed. Step forward, Tal Ordo." Yoda ordered, and Tal kneeled before the Grand Master, as Yoda brought his lightsaber down and above Tal's shoulders. "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Knight of the Republic."


End file.
